To Join Bands
by Sailorjj07
Summary: The Gems are an all girl band. They've never sung with anyone else before. When they are forced to sing with the country-wide famous all boy band, what will come of it? Read to find out...
1. Meeting the Bands

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

1. Meeting the Bands

A/n: Yup, another fic by the lovely me! Yay! Anywho, this one is...different. I try to write different from everyone else, but its kinda hard. Hopefully my fics will stick out in your mind when you think of the different things that can be written about.

Disclaimer: I do not own. I think I own Sapphire, since she's in another one of my fics, but then again someone else could have the name, so just in case...I don't own her, either. I also don't own the song "Tonight". It's Escape's song, so I don't own it, but I would love to. And anything else with explainable ownership, I don't own either.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

The Gems stared at their manager in disbelief. They could not believe what she had just said. Just so we actually know what she said, and are not in the dark, let's rewind a little and find out, shall we?

**Begin Flashback**

"I have good news, everyone!" The manager, Kagara said, clapping her hands together happily. (In my fic, Kagara will be nice. Very nice.) The Gems groaned. What was nice for Kagara, usually wasn't nice for everyone else.

"We are going to be performing with Canine Heritage!" (Corny name, I know, but it was all I could think of!)

**End Flashback**

"We're gonna be performing with CH? Oh crap." Amethyst said, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Amethyst" aka Kagome Higurashi was the 1st person to join the Gems. She was also the 2nd oldest, being 17 and a half. Wavy black hair with purple on the tips helped her pull off her nick name. She had pale, creamy skin and blue-gray eyes. According to some people they turned amethyst when she was happy and when she sung. Hence, her name. She also had purple nail polish and purple eyeshadow. If anyone could guess, yeah, purple is her favorite color.

"Kagara! How could you do this to us! Do you seriously think our voices will blend with CH!" Sapphire cried, slapping her forehead at Kagara's stupidity. Some how their manager always did this stupid junk. Sapphire had the eyes of the darkest blue anyone had ever seen. Her real name really was Sapphire, so when she joined after Kagome, she kept her real name. She was the youngest, she was only 16. No one knows her last name, she doesn't give it out. Not even Kagara knows and she's the manager. Anyway, Sapphire had dark skin and straight black hair to her waist. She had blue on the ends of her hair and she wore dark blue everything.Yeah, she really liked blue.

"Dear lord. Kagara you really out did yourself this time." Emerald said dully. "Emerald" aka Sango was the last and final person to join the Gems and was the oldest by a year, which makes her 18. Sango's favorite color was pink, but the name "Tourmaline" was too long. Fans couldn't even chant it without choking. So to make everyone happy, she got the name Emerald. She actually did like the color green well enough; as long as it wasn't that bright green that glows in the dark. Sango had black hair to her waist, but she always kept it in a high ponytail so it appeared shorter. Her hair had green on the tips, and somehow managed to pull of wearing forest green makeup. Her skin was a lot like Kagome's except her's had a pink tinge to it.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! CH is perfectly fine! And your voices will blend! I know you guys can make it work!" Kagara said, trying to encourage the group.

"I think you're just happy because the manager is cute. Your dating him, aren't you?" Sapphire said, glaring at their manager.

"Hehehe!" Kagara said, laughing nervously.

"You are dating him! What the crap!" Amethyst cried.

"Well, it's too late anyway. Their coming to your practice."

"They what! Kagara, if you weren't the manager..." Sapphire threatened.

"Too bad I am, huh?" Kagara replied, grinning evilly. She looked around the room at the faces if her band members and decided it was time for them to do their favorite thing. Sing.

"Practice time! Come on! Everybody out!"

**In the Practice room**

The practice room was actually a white room with three mikes and a recoder. Usually the equipment was in there too, as in the extra amp, the recording equipment, things of that sort. But today the equipment was gone and it was kind of empty in the room with the exception of the one speaker and the mikes and the girls and the couches up against the wall and...well you get the idea.

"Are we singing the acappella song today? We've been working on it for a while."

"Yup."

**Elsewhere**

At the home of the all boy band, Canine Heritage, anger was in the air. Yup, they too had a huge bomb dropped on them. They were forced to sing with the all girl band, the Gems. And they were not happy about it. Not one bit.

"Kouga, you idiot! Just because she's your girlfriend does not mean her group can sing! You are so wrong for this!" Inuyasha yelled at his manager. Inuyasha was his name and that's what he went by. He had beautiful silver hair and beautiful golden eyes too. Of course, it was dyed and he wore contacts all the time, but he didn't really care. He was the 1st person to join CH, to spite his mother and father, since they disapproved of it. He was an 18 year old, who did not like to be messed with. Don't get me wrong, he was nice to his fans, which was almost 1/3 of the female population in America, but he didn't like guys messing with him or the girls he dated. He glared angrily at Kouga and growled under his breath.

"Even I have to say this is stupid Kouga." Sesshomaru said, giving Kouga a disapproving look. He looked alot like his younger brother Inuyasha, appearance wise anyway. His hair was straighter and he had way better manners than his brother. At 19, being the oldest, made him not really care about much, but he enjoyed being in the group and he had to admit hanging with the guys was something he had gotten used too. The 1/3 of the female population that didn't want his brother, wanted him. It was kinda hard for him to date girls, he didn't say alot. Some people say his emtionlessness is cute, others say it's disturbing. Either way, he was a good singer and guitar player so it didn't really matter.

"I don't have a problem with this at all. The Gems are hot." Miroku, the last and final member of CH, said. Of course he was a horrible pervert, so what ever he said about girls, no one, but admiring fans paid attention to. He had black hair that was really short with the exception of the little piece of hair in a ponytail that touched his neck. He was 18 1/2 and perverted as they come. He was the middle member and didn't have a problem with it at all. The last 1/3 of the female population that didn't want his band members, wanted him. And like before, he didn't have a problem with it at all.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Plus you'll get to meet the hot members of the Gems!" Kouga said, leading the group out the door.

"Whatever Kouga. You better be right or for the next interview, you will have a black eye." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and following him out the door. Miroku and Sesshomaru just followed them to the garage.

"Wanna ride in the Mercedes today? Or do you wanna get the limo driver out here?" Kouga asked his group.

"Mercedes." Came the quiet reply.

"Ummmm...I'll drive."

**15 minutes later in The Gems Practice Room**

"Kouga! You came! We were just warming up! And you brought CH with you! Come in! Sit! Sit!" Kagara said, way too happily for anyone's comfort. Amethyst sighed and shook her head.

And Sapphire being the way too open one said, "Hey Kagara? Chill would ya? Your gonna scare 'em away."

Kagara gave her an evil look, but calmed her happiness.

"Hey Kagara." Kouga said smoothly, slipping his sun glasses off his face. He sat down on one of the white leather couches and gestured for his band to do the same. Sesshomaru sat in a chair against the wall, so he could see everything and everyone. Inuyasha and Miroku sat on a leather couch, with one on each end.

"Well then girls, let's start."

"Kagara, wait. What are you girls singing?"

"A new song Sapphire made up. It's a cappella."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow towards the males in the room," This should be interesting." All the males in the room nodded.

Sapphire nodded to her fellow members and went to the mike in front of the triangle formation they were standing in. Kagara dimmed the lights and the three girls put their heads down. 2 spot lights flashed and shined on Amethyst and Emerald, and they put their heads up as they begun to hum the melody. A single brighter light flashed and Sapphire's head came up and she began to sing:

**_Come a little bit closer and look into my eyes..._**

**_If only for a moment, boy don't be surprised..._**

**_I want you right here next to me, so tell me can we spend some time..._**

**_So I can hold you softly in the gentle arms of mine..._**

Amethyst and Emerald broke out of the melody and sang:

**_And the moonlight's gazing...ooh._**

And then they went back to humming the melody.

Sapphire grinned and sung:

**_Shining on my window pane..._**

**_Beaming down on the midnight hour..._**

**_I hear the sound of rain..._**

Then Amethyst and Emerald sung the chorus with her:

**_Tonight, tonight, ooh..._****_  
Tonight, tonight, ooh...  
Then they went back to the melody._**

Sapphire she waited a couple seconds before starting the 2nd verse:

**_So why don't you stay awhile,  
I can't help it if you put me in a daze boy.  
But you look so good to me,  
in your satin PJs.  
So let's make love by candlelight,  
and listen to the quiet storm.  
As I kiss you in the places,  
that make your body warm..._**

Then the chorus was song once again:

**_Tonight, tonight, ooh...  
Tonight, tonight, ooh..._**

Then Sapphire started singing a whole new part of the song:

**_I'm holding you  
Repeat x6  
Holding you tight all through the night  
Repeat x2  
Looks like it's gonna rain  
Repeat x4  
Holding you tight all through the night  
Repeat x2  
Tonight..._**

And then the song was over. Kagara clapped excitedly at the end, as her group finished off the song.

"That was...beautiful! We are putting that out as a single as soon as possible!" Kagara said, grinning happily. Sapphire nodded, happy that her song was considered good to her manager.

She turned to Kouga and the members of CH,"So what'd you think?"

Kouga stared at the group for a couple seconds before he smirked lightly, "Who made up that song again?"

"Sapphire did, Kouga. It wasn't me, so take that smirk off your face." Kagara said, glaring at him.

Kouga laughed nervevously then smirked and put an arm around Sapphire, "So who exactly were you talking about in that song?"

Sapphire removed herself from him and glared, "I wrote it about no one. It's about how I would like to feel when I finally do find someone to make me feel that way."

"What?"

"She had a dream about it." Amethyst interrupted taking a good look at the members of CH. Inuyasha caught her eye and glared at her and she returned it with one of her own. She giggled at Sapphire, who was staring at Sesshomaru and blushing everytime he caught her staring at him. Sapphire turned and glared at her and she only giggled.

"So what do you boys think?" Kagara asked them.

"It was alright." Inuyasha said, yawning. Amethyst, Sapphire, and Emerald all glared at him, and he smirked back.

"It was deep and open. I liked it." Sesshomaru said, stating his opinion and receiving a blush from Sapphire.

"It was absolutely beautiful! Just like you girls." Miroku said, receiving smiles from all the women in the room. He grinned at his fellow band members and his manager, while they in turn groaned.

"Miroku, shut up." Inuyasha said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey! I have the right to voice my opinion don't I?" He replied, shrugging.

"No, you don't."

"So do you wanna know our names or what?" Sapphire said, tired of hearing the two argue with one another.

"We already know them." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know our real names already, do you?" Amethyst asked, glaring at him.

"No, we don't." Sesshomaru said, keeping his younger brother from answering.

"Ok then. I'm Kagome." Amethyst said, looking at Inuyasha while she stated her name.

"I'm Sapphire."

"Isn't that your show name too?" Sesshomaru asked, finding interest in her.

"Yes, it is. When we decided to become the Gems, I didn't feel like finding another jewel to be. So I kept my natural name."

"Interesting."

"And I'm Sango." Emerald said, not really looking at anyone.

"Sango, huh? Do you have a brother?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and I know he got an autograph from you to give to me. I still don't know why he did it." Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"I do..."

"Since you guys were so kind to tell us your real name, I guess we should tell you, ours. I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said, standing up and stretching.

"My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, standing up also and getting out of the corner. He moved closer towards everyone else and took a chance to get a really good look at Sapphire. He liked what he saw.

"And I am Miroku." Moroku said, smiling charmingly at all the women in the room. He received approving smiles back.

"I guess we should explain how this is gonna work. I'd sit down if I were you." Kouga said, standing up and walking up to stand beside Kagara. Sesshomaru and Sapphire sat on a couch, Inuyasha and Kagome, while glaring at each other sat on a couch and Sango sat on a couch with Miroku, who was smiling at her. Sango looked a little uneasy about it, but she sat anyway.

"Ok, guys this is how it'll work. Every week you'll either be here or we will be at your house." Kagara said, starting off the explanation.

"We what! What do you mean will be going over there!" Sapphire said, glaring at her manager.

"Exactly what I said. Kouga and I believe that, the more time you guys spend together, the better you'll get along. That includes interviews, parties, award ceremonies, practices, everything. The only time you guys won't see each other is when you're changing, eating, peeing, or sleeping." Kagara replied, smugly. She knew everyone in the room, but the two managers would be pissed, but it was for there own good. The two bands didn't know it, but they had just found their future boyfriend/girlfriend.

"So you're saying that we will be spending every waking moment with your band in our presence. Being there to talk to us, bother us, and annoy us and all the other crap?" Inuyasha asked, recieving a glare from Kagome at the end of his sentence.

"Yes, she is. And you all will go along with it or else." Kouga said, his eyes glaring threatengly at everyone in the room. Sesshomaru only met his glare with a bored look and got Sapphire to laugh when Kouga became flustered. Sapphire giggled then looked at Sesshomaru, who had been staring at her. She saw him blush because she caught him and giggled again when he looked away.

"So now that we've explained the conditions, whose house are we going to first?" Kagara asked Kouga.

"I'll let you girls decided. Ladies come first, you know."

"Good. Then pack you stuff because we are staying in the Gem house." Kagara said, grinning evilly. She had a plan and it was a good one.

End Chapter 1


	2. The First Day

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

2. The First Day...

A/n: Yup, another chappy! I'm actually trying to update all my fics at once and so far I've updated 3. I think I need one more, but I can't update the other one cuz it's a joint fic. Thank you Josie for that wonderful review! I feel so special when I get reviews from readers like you!

Disclaimer: I do not own and you're so friggin evil for reminding me of it.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

It was 5:00 p.m. when the members of CH and their manager walked into the Gem house, with bags in hand. Sapphire groaned from her spot on the couch. Her new job was to show around the ever silent Sesshomaru. Sapphire dreaded her job, but at the same time, thought she would enjoy it. Sesshomaru had gotten her attention, when the other two hadn't, but he was so friggin quiet, it annoyed her to no end.

So sighing and marking her place in her book, she sat it down on the table and nodded a hello to CH, before she spoke, "My job is to show Sesshomaru around. Amethyst, Emerald, and Kagara will be here shortly. Until then, the rest of you will stay here, while I show Sesshomaru where his room is and let him see the house."

Miroku gave Sesshomaru a perverted grin, "Wow, you get your own hostess. I wonder what else she can do for you."

A book came hurling at Miroku's head, and knocked him out.

"Opps. I forgot to tell you that my services include knocking out perverted basturds, who won't keep their disturbing comments to theirself." Sapphire said, grinning at her accomplishment.

Sesshomaru gave her an approving smirk before following her down the hallway.

With Sesshomaru and Sapphire

"So whose room is this again?" Sapphire asked pointing to the door encrusted in dark green jewels.

"Emerald's." Sesshomaru replied, ignoring the fact that she was talking to him like he was a 5 year old.

"OK! This is Miroku's room, across from Emerald's. Amethyst's is next to Emerald's and across from Inuyasha's. And my room is next to Amethyst and across from...yours." She said, pointing at the doors as she came to them. As she got to her room and his room, she realized the pattern and came to an abrupt conclusion,_'Kagara did this on purpose. I just realized it. She did this on purpose. What's her plan though?'_

"So, do you wanna put your things in your room so we can keep going?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru replied quietly, opening the door to his room. He went in and left the door opened. He was about to put his things down, when he noticed Sapphire staring at the room from the door.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, looking quizzically at her.

"Can I?" Sapphire asked, her eyes taking in everything she could see from the door.

"If you want." With a happy nod Sapphire came in and shut the door behind her.

She looked around the room in glee, "This room is way better than mine! That's so not fair!" She went into the bathroom, "Even your bathroom is bigger than mine!"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sapphire asked looking at Sesshomaru who was sitting on the bed.

"Why do you care?" He said, looking up at her. He stared at her eyes for a long time, getting caught up in the dark-blue hues. Then he caught himself and looked away, blushing. He was ashamed of himself, really. Blushing at this girl who was 3 years younger than him. He wasn't used to blushing either. It annoyed him.

"I care because...I dunno. I just was surprised that your room is bigger and better than mine. I usually get the best of everything!" She said, boasting. Sapphire scolded herself for doing so though. She was only doing it so those beautiful golden eyes would look at her in anger and not in curiosity and interest. She was falling for those eyes and if she wasn't careful, she'd fall and fall hard.

"Why do you get the best of everything?" Sesshomaru said, seeing no point in asking the question.

"Because I am the best at everything. Duh! I bet I'm better than you at everything too."

"Like what?" Sesshomaru said, tired of hearing her brag.

"I bet I'm better than you at..." Sapphire looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for something to pop up in her head. Her eyes feel on his lips and her mouth beat her brain, "Kissing. I bet I'm a better kisser than you."

_'Does she even realize what she just asked me?' _Sesshomaru thought, thinking over his answer.

**With Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku**

"I wonder what they're doing." Miroku said, "You think it'll take Sesshomaru long to get her? He can't have 1st pick!"

Inuyasha sighed and threw the book at him again. Kouga glared and then put his head in his hands and sighed.

"You are not here to make the girls your entertainment. They may be famous, but they won't fall all over you like those other girls do. They're smarter than that." Kouga said, looking directly at Miroku.

"What?" Another book came at his head.

"Hey, don't throw Sapphire's book around like that!" Came a voice from the top of the stairs. The boys looked up to see Amethyst glaring angrily at them. She came down the stairs in an angry huff and swiped up all the fallen books and put them back on the living room table. She glared at Inuyasha a little longer before sighing, dejectedly.

"Inuyasha, get you crap and come on. Kagara said I have to show you around the house. So I'm gonna hurry up and do my job." Amethyst sighed and waited toward the entrance of the hallway to the rooms.

"Might as well follow him, Miroku. I have to show you around and I don't wanna. Deal with it." Emerald said, giving him a glare. She waited for him to get off the couch with Inuyasha, with their bags in their hands. The group of four went down the hallway, with an angry aura flowing around them.

"Look at my girls! I'm so proud of them!" Kagara said, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Have you told them about the dinner party yet?" Kouga said, with an evil grin.

"I think I'll let them ruin each other's first days together and tell them in the morning." Kagara said, with an evil grin herself.

"You know, Sesshomaru and Sapphire might actually have a decent day together. Sesshomaru seems to have great interest in her."

"I noticed. Sapphire was sighing since yall left. Do you think they'll be the 1st?"

"Them or Kagome and Inuyasha. They both annoy the hell out of each other and that makes everything better. I'm gonna love this next few months."

"You and me both."

**With Sapphire and Sesshomaru**

"How about we find the answer to that later. Tomorrow afternoon." Sesshomaru said.

"Your on, Mr.Miro." Sapphire replied with a child-like grin.

"How'd you know my-?"

"You last name? I have my ways... Stop looking at me like that. I did a little reading in a magazine. You'd be surprised what they said about you in a girl's magazine." Sapphire said, laughing at the face Sesshomaru made. Now that she actually spent time with him, she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't as quiet as he made himself to look.

"I'm done. Are you ready to finish the tour?" Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms and standing up. He opened the door and waited for Sapphire to walk by before closing it after himself. And they continued on down the hall.

"Hey wasn't that Sess and Sapphire?" Inuyasha said, watching the girl talk animatedly with his older brother. He was surprised when he saw his brother nod in response and actually answers. Sesshomaru hardly talked to him for goodness sake! Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at this display of conduct between his brother and Sapphire before turning his attention to Kagome, who was blabbing about the rooms and whose room was what.

**At ****8:30 p.m**

"Dinner!" Came the loud voice from the kitchen. And when I said loud I mean LOUD. Sapphire was so loud, the glass in her hand cracked slightly.

"There goes another one." Sapphire said, throwing the glass in the trash with the rest of them. She grinned as Amethyst and Emerald came into the kitchen to get to the dining room on the other side.

"What are we having today? Whatever it is it smells really good!" Kagome said, rubbing her stomach in hunger.

"I decided it was a special occasion, so I made pot roast with gravy. I didn't know wither I should put potatoes in the gravy or have them on the side, so to save in trouble, I went ahead and put them on a side." Sapphire said, grinning from ear-to-ear at the happy smiles on her best friends faces.

"Wow, you really went all out today! Do we get sodas too?" Emerald asked glancing at the soda in the pretty wine glasses. They usually had juice with everything, because Kagara said so. Diet soda was not drunk in the Gem house. Either you drank regular soda or went without it.

"Stop asking me questions. Nosey little people. Go in the dining room, sit down, and wait. We will not start till everyone is here." As the words left her mouth the remaining people came into the kitchen.

"Hey Sapphire!" Kagara said, with a grin, taking a huge whiff of all the scents in the kitchen.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me and go sit. All of you."

**8:35 p.m. **

Dinner had started already and still no one was speaking. Everyone was eating, though. Sapphire decided that if she wanted to keep this from happening again, she was gonna have to break the ice.

"You know, when I was younger, this was how it was when my brother came home and we had dinner. My brother, he's 25 now. This happened when he was 19. He ran away to get married to a girl my mom couldn't stand. He had just come home that week, to try and make up with my mother. And it was my turn to cook. I was just learning how to, and my mom demanded I make dinner because she couldn't think straight without getting angry. So here I am, in this kitchen making dinner and I don't know what the crap I'm doing. When we sit down at the table, the meat was overcooked, the rice was undercooked and the vegetables were soggy. It's so quiet, and my whole family is sitting at the table waiting for my mom to blow up. She takes a bite of her food and her mouth twits up into this horrible disgusted frown and my brother thinks it's at him. So taking a bite out of his food he realizes why her face was like that and laughs so horribly, he's in tears and my mother was laughing with him. She tells me how disgusting my food is, with my brother agreeing with her every word. And after that dinner was loud and fun like it usually was."

Amethyst choked on her food, and giggled quietly with a fake cough. When she realized she couldn't hold it in no matter how hard she tried, she started laughing refusing to stop. Emerald, seeing Amethyst, giggles herself and before anyone at the table knows it everyone is snickering and laughing. Even Sesshomaru laughed a little.

"Saph, that was so friggin corny! Is that all you could think of! Oh my gosh! Don't ever tell a joke again in your life!" Emerald said, laughing her head off at her friend. And just like in Sapphire's story, dinner was loud and noisy, after that.

End Chapter 2


	3. It's Getting Better

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

3. Its getting better

A/N: I've updated. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

**After Dinner**

"I'm so full. I've never eaten so much in my life." Kagara said, leaning back in her chair and patting her stomach. Kouga, who was sitting beside her, nodded in agreement.

"You ate that much yesterday and the day before that. You eat that much everytime I cook, Kagara." Sapphire said, with a sly grin.

"Oh shut up, Saph, no one asked you." Kagara replied, rolling her eyes.

Kagome giggled, then pushed back her chair, "I'm gonna go to my room now. I need a bath. You people are so stressful." She smirked at the angry look on Inuyasha's face. She was ready and waiting for his comeback.

"Not as stressful as you are, Amethyst." Inuyasha replied, smirking back at Kagome. Although he had just met her, he was beginning to like arguing with her, just for the heck of it._ 'What am I thinking? I don't like arguing with her do I? I can't. I just met her.'_

"I don't think you would know stress if it hit you in the face."

"I think you are stress and since you're near me, that's close enough."

"That means all I have to do is hit you in the face."

"Which you'll never in your life have the pleasure of doing."

"We'll see about that. Basturd."

"Bitch." Inuyasha finished with a smirk. Amethyst glared at him and walked out of the room. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, before Sapphire burst into laughter.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Ayme not kill someone for calling her a bitch. I think she likes you, Inuyasha." Sapphire said, with a grin. Inuyasha blushed and looked away from Sapphire's happy face. Giggling somemore, Sapphire stood up and started to clear dishes. Inuyasha watched in surprise as his brother followed after her, dirty dishes in hand.

**In the kitchen**

"Sesshomaru, you didn't have to. I could have done it by myself." Sapphire said, scraping food off of the plates over the trash can. When he didn't answer her, she looked up and realized Sesshomaru had no clue what he was doing.

"You've never done dishes before, have you?" Sapphire asked him, placing the dishes in the soapy water in the sink. At Sesshomaru's ignorant look, she proved herself correct.

"Your eyes gave you away. You've never washed dishes before. I think it's time you learn then. Come on, give me your sleeves." Sapphire held out her hand and got Sesshomaru's arm in return. She blushed red when she began to roll up the sleeves because of the fact that her skin was touching his. She rolled it up till it was a little past his elbow and set to work on his other arm.

When she was done with that, she directed him to the sink, "I'll wash and you dry. Ok?" At Sesshomaru's nod, she started.

**In the dining room**

"Does she do the dishes everyday?" Kouga asked, looking in the kitchen door.

Kagara nodded,"Yeah. She says that since she cooks, she should clean too. I don't know why she doesn't just make us do it, but she does it herself. And it looks like your friend there is gonna be her new helper."

"Sesshomaru's never done dishes in his life, what makes him think he should start now?" Inuyasha said, glaring at the kitchen doorway. He pushed back his chair and left the room from another door.

"What's with him?" Emerald (Sango) asked, watching him leave the room.

"Oh he's always like that when Sesshomaru showed a remote interest in any female. You see, to him, if big brother falls in love, he'll get hurt like Inuyasha did. Inuyasha does not wish that upon his brother or any of us for that matter. He may not show it, but he cares about Kouga and me very deeply, almost as much as he cares for his brother. So when Sesshomaru showed interest in Sapphire, Inuyasha will be upset until something else diverts his attention." Miroku said wisely, staring at the door for a long while.

The whole table was quiet for a while...

Until they heard a clatter come from the kitchen...

**And Sesshomaru laughing.**

Yes, that right. Sesshomaru was laughing. It was a deep baritone laugh and Sapphire thought she would melt just from him laughing at her.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked eyes wide.

"I think it is..." Miroku said, surprised. "The last time I heard him laugh was when he was in 8th grade and he had just sent a 10th grader to ICU. He was so happy about it, he started laughing."

Emerald and Kagara looked in surprise at Miroku.

"He's gone that long without laughing. My goodness." Kagara said, staring at the kitchen doorway.

"Saph! You ok in there!" Emerald yelled, making sure Sapphire heard her.

"Wonderful!" Came the reply.

**At 9:30 p.m. **

"Look, we're done." Sapphire said, happily, gesturing to all the clean dishes in the shelves. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as Sapphire turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him once again.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"For what?" Sapphire said, smiling inwardly.

"For teaching me. And for making me laugh. The last time that happened was 8th grade."

"How can you go so long? Without laughing?" Sapphire asked, surprised. She longed to change that sentence to, "I laugh everytime I'm with Sapphire. Which is all day."

"I don't really know." Sesshomaru replied, as he saw a longing look cross her face. He watched as she checked herself and the look of longing disappeared. Sesshomaru began to wonder what exactly was going through her head.

"I'm sorry you haven't laughed in so long. I'm glad I could help." Sapphire said, with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded and they walked down the hall together.

**At 1:45 p.m. **

Inuyasha's POV

I woke up at about 1:00- something at night, to piano music. I thought everyone would be asleep at this hour, but somebody had to be playing that piano, right? So doing what seemed like the right thing to do, I got up out of my nice, warm bed and sought to find out where this piano playing idiot was, so I could beat the living shit out of them and make them shut up. I crept down the hall and when I reached the end, realized the music was coming from upstairs. So picking a staircase to go up, I climbed it, listening for where it was coming from.

_'Go right.' _I told myself, identifying the direction. I went to the right and realized I was heading toward a very large room in the house. Pulling open the door, I found the room and the piano player. It was Sapphire, sitting in the dark, playing a white and gold, grand piano. There was a huge window behind her and moon light was streaming in the window. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. The song she was playing was by Beethoven, I'd recognize the Moonlight Sonata anywhere. So instead of telling her to shut up, I leaned against the wall and let her play.

Listening to the sad music, I felt sad myself and decided as soon as she was done I'd ask her why. What she was playing was so sad. It made me think of my childhood and the constant fights and everything else that went on in my life. The only good thing that's happened to me so far was...what exactly? Being in the band? Meeting the girls? All of it? That's it... All if it. Since I've met these girls, I've been happy. But I was happy when I became famous too. Is there a difference?

Yes, there is a difference because I'm happier. I'm happier since I met the girls...since I met Kagome.

Now I understand why Sapphire is playing the Moonlight Sonata...

It makes you think...

So standing against the wall, I thought about my life and I thought about possible reasons why Sapphire could be playing such sad music. And as suddenly as it seemed to have started, she switched songs and began to play Fur Elise. It was a little better, but I thought she would wake up everyone and I was sure she had.

But then again, why was the only other person in this room her?

So I sat and listened to her playing.

"Inuyasha, what do you want?"

Normal POV

Sapphire hadn't heard Inuyasha when he came in. But she realized someone was else in the room, when the air around her moved in and out towards a different direction. She stopped playing abruptly and turned her head to wipe away any trace of tears with a sleeve.

"I'll ask you again. What do you want?" Sapphire said, glaring at him.

Inuyasha met her glare evenly, "I wanna know why you're playing the piano in the middle of the night. And why you were playing the Moonlight Sonata. And why you were playing it in tears."

"B-because...It's none of your business! You have no right to come storming in here with questions! Leave now, before I make you."

"You can't make me do shit. But since your gonna get all bitchy about it, I'm gonna leave anyway. And if I were you, I'd stop these late night piano playing before my brother hears you. He doesn't like to be woken up by useless noise." Inuyasha said, emphasizing on 'my brother'. He then turned and left the room, with Sapphire staring after him. As soon as he was gone, Sapphire laid her head on the piano keys and broke into sobs.

She hadn't realized that Inuyasha was still standing outside the door.

**Next Morning at 7:30 a.m. **

"Good Morning, everyone!" Said the ever cheery, Kagara at breakfast. Sapphire smiled a radiant hello to her, Kagome nodded and smiled and Sango just nodded. Each of the males in the room grumbled a hello to her and Inuyasha glanced at Sapphire warily.

_'How the hell can the bitch be so happy in the morning, after waking up at 1:00 a.m. and crying like there was no tomorrow? I don't get it.'_

Sapphire caught Inuyasha's eye and gave him a look that told him not to reveal anything that happened last night.

Sesshomaru looked between the two and lifted an eyebrow. Clearing his throat, he went back to eating.

"So, what exactly was that I heard last night?" Miroku asked the girls.

All the girls looked at Sapphire and she smiled apologeticly,"It was me. I was playing the piano. I'm very sorry to have bothered you."

"It was quite the opposite actually. You didn't bother me at all. I was wondering if I was hearing a tape or if that was an actual person playing. You're good."

"Thank you." Sapphire smiled, then began to clear up the dirty dishes. Sesshomaru quietly helped her without saying a word.

**At 9:00 a.m. **

"Before we began our separate practices, and then our joint practice, we have to inform you guys on some things." Kagara said, as everyone was seated in the practice room.

"First things first, I'd like to say that I'm very proud of you all. You guys have gotten into fist fights yet and I'm glad about that." Kouga said, with a sly grin.

"Second, I am pleased to inform you, that tomorrow night, we have an awards ceremony to go to." Kagara said, smiling.

"And I'm sorry to say, each of you are going with one another." Kouga said, laughing at the horrified faces at the end of his sentence.

"We what!" Emerald (Sango) asked, glaring at her manager. Everyday it was getting worse and worse. She wasn't sure how long she could handle it. Or Miroku. Speaking of him, she turned around and slapped his hand away from her butt.

"You guys are going together. So, if you please, pick your dates, or we'll pick them for you." Kagara said, threateningly. When no one made a move or said a word, she nodded at Kouga, who then proceeded to pull a list out of his pocket.

"Since you guys won't pick, we'll pick for you. We decided to put together who we thought would be one their best behavior the whole night, if they were together. So our first couple is...Amethyst and Inuyasha." Kouga said, with an evil grin.

"WHAT?" Amethyst (Kagome) cried, staring at Inuyasha disbelievingly.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Let me go with Sapphire! Or even Emerald! Anyone, but HER!" Inuyasha said, gaping at the two managers.

"Nope, you should have picked earlier. Now you're stuck with Ayme till we tell you otherwise." Kagara said, with a smile.

"And our next couple is Emerald and Miroku." Kouga said, with a smirk.

"It appears our managers now how to set up the perfect match if I do say so myself." Miroku said, with a perverted grin.

"Well don't." Sango grumbled looking the opposite direction of Miroku.

"And that only leaves Sapphire and Sesshomaru." Kagara said, waiting for a smart remark from them. When she got none, she stared at the two. Sapphire was looking in the opposite direction, blushing her face off and Sesshomaru remained quiet. The only thing that gave him away was the slight red on his cheeks and the fact that his eyes looked wonderfully happy.

"Well now that that's done, let's practice!" Kouga said, grinning at his girlfriend.

**At 11:00 p.m.**

"Where's Sapphire?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, when he realized Sapphire wasn't at the table to eat lunch with the rest of them.

"Oh, she likes having lunch at exactly 12:00. She's probably playing, swimming, or reading." Kagara said, lazily. She stuck a spoonful of potatoes salad in her mouth and almost chocked on it, when Sesshomaru got up and left the room abruptly.

"He likes her doesn't he?" Kagara asked, after recovering from her momentary shock.

"I think so." Inuyasha said, staring after his brother. _'He really likes her.'_

**In the pool**

"One, two, three, four, five, six." Sapphire counted aloud between breaths, swimming the full length of the pool in 30 seconds flat. It was her fastest time and she planned to make it better.

"That was good. But I'm faster." Came a voice from the doorway. Sapphire looked up, to see Sesshomaru, clad in swimming trunks and his hair in a very low ponytail. Sapphire blushed horribly, as her eyes trailed down his bare chest and bare arms. She noticed the rippling muscles on Sesshomaru's body, which seem to beg from him to use them.

_'If only he could use those wonderful arms on me. I can image it now...Oh no. Calm down, girl. You've seen better bodies than that...Ok, maybe not, but you still need to calm down.'_

"You think you can break my time?" Sapphire asked, regaining her composure.

"I know, I can break your time. I don't think you can break mine, though." Sesshomaru said, slipping into the water.

"What's yours? My time is 30 seconds."

"18.5."

"18 point what! How is that humanly possible!" Sapphire said, staring at him.

"It is humanly possible. Since the world record is 13.5 seconds, I'm getting closer." Sesshomaru said, sliding into the water. (And yes, I made that up. I could be wrong and I might not be, but just so ya know, the authoress made it up.)

"Do you wanna race?"

"So I can beat you horribly?" Sesshomaru said, with a smirk.

Sapphire blushed and nodded.

"What do I get for winning?"

"What?" Sapphire asked him, surprised he had said it.

"What do I get for winning?" He repeated and smirked even more.

"We get to have that contest we decided on the day you guys came over for the first time." Sapphire replied with a sly grin.

"Let's race then."

End Chapter 3


	4. Before The Awards Ceremony

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

4. Before the awards ceremony

A/n: I haven't updated on anything!! I'm really sorry. I'm gonna become a better author to all my fics, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"I'll mark the time and stuff!" Amethyst (Kagome) cried, rushing into the room in a purple swim suit. Inuyasha was standing behind her, in his red swim trunks smirking.

_'Sapphire is about to lose.' _ Inuyasha thought, smirking to himself.__

"Ready!" Amethyst held her hand up, and Sapphire positioned herself against the wall. Sesshomaru did the same as well and looked over at Sapphire, who looked very determined.

"Go!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, both pushed off the wall and were off. Sesshomaru was ahead of Sapphire before they reached the middle of the pool and by the time he reached the other end, Sapphire was almost right behind him. Sapphire swam as fast as she could, but Sesshomaru was still faster. He reached the end of the pool about 5 seconds before Sapphire did.

"I won."

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "No duh! But only because you're older than me."

"Sure..."

"So when do we get to have the contest?" Sapphire said, grinning.

"Not right now." Sesshomaru's eyes moved to Amethyst and his brother.

"Oh yeah. Ok. Later."

"So Sapphire, why were you playing the piano last night?" Inuyasha said, walking into the pool by the stairs and sitting on one.

"Because I can. It's my piano and I use it at night."

"That was you? I heard it too. I was going to get up, but I heard Inuyasha do it, so I figured he was gonna see who it was. I knew it was you; I heard you leave your room." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Sapphire smiled happily. Sesshomaru was making conversation with her. He was talking to her. Sapphire looked at Kagome, with a dazed smile on her face, and she started to laugh.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not seeing what Kagome was laughing for.

"Nothing Inuyasha. I have to go eat my lunch now. See you!" Sapphire made her way to the edge of the pool and got out.

"I'm gonna go with her." Sesshomaru said, following behind her.

"Does your brother always make his interest with someone that open?" Amethyst asked, watching the two leave.

"No...Usually it would be me following a girl around." Inuyasha said, watching them as well.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..............."

**In the Living Room**

"Please Sango! I'm so bored and you're the only person around!!" Miroku whined, following her down the hallway to the rooms.

"No! And you do not call me Sango. To you my name is and always will be Emerald. So stop calling me by my real name."

"Fine. Emerald, can we do something?" Miroku said, as she stopped in front of her room.

"Like what?"

"Anything you want..." Miroku trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to...go shopping. Do you want to come?" Emerald said, smiling evilly.

"Yeah! I wanna go! Take me with you please!" Miroku replied, hoping she would let him go.

"Ok! Come on." Emerald grabbed his hand and drug him out to the garage.

"Oh and you can drive too. Since you're so bored..."

**In the Pool Room**

"So do you swim as well as Sapphire?" Inuyasha asked Amethyst, as she got in the pool as well.

"No. Sapphire is the best swimmer out of all of us. Are you as good as your brother?" Amethyst replied, shaking her head.

"Yeah. But he has me by a couple of seconds. He's a little better than me, but he's also older so I have a chance to catch up."

"Oh."

"Yup. So do you wanna race too?"

"No. I don't race."

"So what do you do?"

"I have water fights." And Amethyst splashed a lot of water on him and swam away.

"I'm gonna get you for that!!" Inuyasha cried, giving chase.

"Sure!!"

**In the hallway with the rooms**

"So you heard me?" Sapphire asked, leaning against her door. Sesshomaru nodded once and waited until Emerald and Miroku walked by to answer.

"Yes. I heard. I was wondering why you were playing in the middle of the night like that. But I didn't get up because I was afraid I would be invading on your privacy or something." He replied, looking straight in her eyes.

"Well obviously Inuyasha didn't care because he got up and came anyway."

"What happened?" Sapphire looked up; the question had surprised her. She had only known Sesshomaru for about three days, but she knew that his question gave her a feeling of concern.

_'Is he worried about why I was playing? Or what happened when his brother came in?' _She thought, looking at his eyes.

"What happened that made me play late at night? Or what happened after your brother came in?"  She was still analyzing his eyes, when Sesshomaru looked down.

"Both." He replied, his golden eyes staring fiercely at her. Sapphire blushed. She was falling for those eyes quicker than she thought.

"Both?" Sapphire asked, opening her room door.

"Yes."

"Well then come on and quit standing there looking stupid. It's a long story." Sapphire went in her room and waited until Sesshomaru followed her in, before closing it.

"Sit." Sapphire motioned to the blue couch in front of her TV. She sat in the blue arm chair next to it and tucked her legs under her.

"Well, you see...No one knows my last name because.....I don't really have one. I do but then again I don't." Sapphire looked at Sesshomaru, grabbing a blanket from behind her on the chair.

"I don't get it." Sesshomaru replied, truthfully.

"I'm surprised. I have one, but I don't know what it is. The family I stayed with wasn't my real family. They just raised me. My blood mother and father...I don't know who they are. I don't know them. No one does."

"Why?"

"Because when I was left at the orphanage, I was a baby. And all that was on me was a shirt that said Sapphire, in real sapphires."

"So you were rich?"

"I have money now because of that shirt."

"And it didn't have a middle or last name?"

"No."

"And the orphanage took you in?"

"Of course! I was super cute!" Sapphire said, giggling. Sesshomaru gave her a small smirk.

"What?" Sapphire asked, looking into his eyes and seeing his laughter.

"You're very corny."

"So?"

"Nothing. I just thought you should know."

"Oh. So when are we gonna have our contest?" Sapphire asked, blushing.

"Not yet. I wanna know what happened with my brother."

"Nothing. He came in and I stopped playing. He asked me why I was playing, I told him that it was my piano and I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do with it."

"And?"

"And then he told me I might want to stop because you might hear me and you didn't like getting woken up."

"It depends on what gets me up."

"After that he left."

"And that's all?"

"Yup. Why are you so worried about it?"

"I'm not worried about it. Just wondering."

"Really."

"Yeah. Now we can have our contest." Sesshomaru stood up and pulled her to him, tugging her down next to him on the couch. He pressed his lips against hers and felt a warm sensation shortly thereafter. Sapphire scooted closer and their liking for one another grew.

**At the mall**

"Why do I have to carry all these bags, Emerald?!" Miroku cried. He didn't really care but he liked hearing Sango's voice, and when she fused at him she looked so cute.

"Because you said you were bored, so stop complaining."

"But Emerald! Just because I was bored, doesn't mean I can be your slave!"

"So? I'm giving you something to do. And I know you were happy to come out with me."

"Was not."

"Whatever. Come on, it's about time to go back to the Gem House."

"Ok."

**In the Pool**

"I got you!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and dunked her in. Kagome screamed until she went underwater, where she kicked and struggled until Inuyasha brought her back up. Inuyasha smirked at her wet mad face and laughed when she whipped some of her hair out of the way.

"Ooooooooo! You are so mean!!"

"I'm just paying you back for what you did to me."

"Still that wasn't very nice..."

"Like I care, bitch."

"You should, bastard."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

"It's about to be time to get ready." Amethyst said, getting out of the pool. Inuyasha followed behind her and nodded.

"Do purple and red go together?"

"Yeah, it should be alright." Inuyasha replied, going in his room. He stopped when he realized Kagome was leaning her ear against Sapphire's door.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha whispered fiercely, hoping no one heard him.

"Listening. She's not in there by herself because if she was the door would be opened." Amethyst replied, whispering as well.

"Leave her alone. I don't think she'd appreciate it much if her friend was listening in on her just because her door was closed."

Amethyst sighed, Inuyasha was right and he knew he was.

"Oh fine. See you in the living room at 7:30. Before award ceremonies, we always discuss what we have to do and everything else."

"Ok. See you then. And no more spying on Sapphire, or I'll tell." Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

"Whatever!"

**In Sapphire's Room**

Sapphire pulled away, gasping for breath. Her heart was skipping beats at being that close to Sesshomaru and Sapphire felt very hot.

"I think I like kissing you." Sapphire said, quietly, with a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and puts his arms around her, drawing her to him.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Whatever we want."

"Does this mean you like me?" Sapphire asked, pulling away from his embrace.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Sesshomaru replied, with a smirk.

"Really? Well since you're not sure...Get out of my room!" Sapphire said, with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got up, Sapphire following behind him. He was opened the door to leave, when Sapphire shut it before he could get out of it.

"You didn't think I was serious did you?" Sapphire said, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru smirked.

"No you didn't. You're lying." Sapphire reached around him and pressed the lock in on her door knob.

"Am I?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow, leaning against the door.

"Yeah. You are. And you know it." Sapphire uncrossed his arms and put his hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to kiss. You suck at it." Sapphire said, smirking.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Think you can do better?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

"I was going to anyway." Sapphire stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sesshomaru, making sure he was against the door before she slid her tongue in his mouth.

**In the hallway**

"Hey! Emerald! Wait up!" Miroku tried to walk as fast as he could to keep up with Sango, who was trying to leave him behind. She must have forgotten he had all her stuff because there really was no need to leave him.

"Whatever. The door is open, out it on the bed and get out." Emerald replied, holding the door open. Miroku did as he was told and smiled at Emerald when he was done.

"Even though I carried packages all day, I had fun. Thank you, Emerald."

"No thank you." Emerald smiled, with a blush on her face. She kissed Miroku on the cheek then hurriedly ran into her room and shut the door.

"Wow..." Miroku whispered, in daze with a blush on his face. He held his hand to the cheek Sango's lips had just left.

"Go you!" Amethyst said from her door, smiling at him. "I've never seen Sango take to someone so quick."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Miroku grin grew larger as he walked into his room and shut the door.

End Chapter 4


	5. The Awards Ceremony

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

5. The Awards Ceremony

A/n: I haven't updated this fic in a while, so I'm going to today. I have an RPG and I'd love for yall to visit it sometime. Thank you for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Sapphire and I don't own the song "Can't Get It Back". Mis-Teeq does.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_****

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

"Is everyone ready?" Kagara asked, sitting on the living room couch. Everyone was there, but Kagome, who always took forever to get ready.

"What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha said, getting up off the couch. He was about to go get her from her room, when she came out of the hallway in all purple. Her dress was all purple with black 3-inch straps. At the waist was a velvet ribbon that had a silver and purple brooch sitting in the middle. The rest of the dress was purple and it flared out slightly at the bottom, all the way to her ankles. She had on black high heels with it, and a purple teardrop necklace with purple teardrop earrings.

"Sorry everyone. This stupid dress wouldn't zip up." Amethyst said, grinning.

"Lemme see the whole thing." Sapphire said, twirling her finger around in a circle. Amethyst did as she was asked and spun around so everyone could see the whole thing.

"Your turn!" Amethyst said, giggling. Sapphire showed off her dark blue single strapped dress. The stap was on her left shoulder and their was a dark blue and silver brooch on the center of the strap. The bottom flared out and stopped at her ankles. She had on dark blue high heels with it, and a dark blue chocker with dark blue studs.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Emerald cried, examing the dress.

Both Sapphire and Amethyst turned and looked at her,"Next!" They said together, laughing. Emerald did as she was asked. She twirled and Sapphire gasped. Emerald's dress was a dark green strapless dress. It had a velvet ribbon right under her chest and in the center was a silver and green brooch. The dress went to her ankles and had a slight train in the back. She had on black elbow length gloves and a dark green chocker with dark green earrings that touched her neck.

"I've never seen you show so much skin before!" Amethyst said, laughing.

"I have too!" Emerald said, blushing

"We all have!" Sapphire replied, giggling. The boys watched the girls act all giddy with each other before Kagara silenced them.

"Girls, we have better things to do!" Kagara said, making them be quiet.

"Now we have to ask that all of you be on your best behavior. That means you, Kagome and Inuyasha. You two love to argue, but I'm asking that you don't do that at this ceremony. You won't perform and you won't get any awards. It's for the movies. Best Actor and all the other junk. You may get some camera time, but that's about all you'll get. You still need to behave because other bands will be there, other actors, and other famous people you don't want to annoy. Got it?" Kouga asked, looking between the two.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in his black tux. He had a red tie and one red stud in his left ear. His long white hair was in a ponytail.

"Fine." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now I'm gonna have to ask you, Miroku to not touch Sango. Sango, no slapping please." Kagara said, looking at them.

"Ok!" Miroku said, smiling at Sango. He had on a black tux as well, with a purple tie. He had his regular hoop earring in one ear.

"Whatever." Sango said, crossing her arms and not looking at him.

"And finally, Sesshomaru, I know I really don't need to ask you this, but to be on the safe side, and to be fair, I'm going to have to ask you to be nice as possible. Not only to Sapphire, but to everyone else there, no matter how annoying." Kouga said, making sure Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sapphire, I need you to NOT complain about the taste of the food that you eat tonight. I know it's nothing compared to your cooking, but your going to have to deal with it. Sorry." Kagara said to Sapphire.

"I'll try." Sapphire replied, ignoring the glances she was getting from the rest of the group.

"Ok then let's go!" Kouga said, and everyone went to the door.

**At the Ceremony**

"And here comes Canine Heritage with The Gems on their arms!" The spokesperson for whatever show was recording the ceremony made sure the two groups got their acknowlegdement. The crowd around the red carpet sqeauled and screamed and cameras went off.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Amethyst whispered to him, watching him grimace slightly.

"I hate those cameras. They have those super huge flashes on them, when all of that ain't needed."

"I don't like them much either. All you can do is smile and bare it."

"Yeah." They walked through the door and waited on the other two couples to get in.

"I like cameras so much, Emerald." Miroku said, stopping to smile for another camera.

"They're ok." Emerald replied, smiling as well.

"But we need to go in."

"So let's go."

"Sapphire, remind me why I'm here again?" Sesshomaru said, his face remaining emotionless.

"Because it's required of us."

"I hate this...You owe me."

"Why do I owe you?" Sapphire asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Because I can't get what I want from Kouga."

"I see." The two got inside and waited for Kouga and Kagara to get in.

"Geez, they are taking forever!" Inuyasha cried, waiting for them. Amethyst nodded and waited impaitently for her manager. After stopping and taking pictures abotu 20 times, Kouga and Kagara finally got inside.

"Sorry guys."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, going to the table that was resevered for the two groups. Amethyst, who was still on his arm, went with him. Emerald and Miroku went after them and Sapphire followed, tugging on Sesshomaru's arm. The group sat at the table with their names on it.

"This will probably boring as crap." Amethyst said, stirring her ice tea.

**5 minutes later**

"Will you stop that?!" Inuyasha yelled at Amethyst, who had been stirring her tea for 5 minutes.

Amethyst spoon fell on the table,"Sorry." She said, sheepishly.

Emerald massaged her temeples and sighed,"This stupid thing hasn't even started and we're already bored."

"I'm not that bored actually." Miroku said, looking at Emerald.

"Oh whatever." Emerald repiled, rolling her eyes. Kagara gave her a glance and she sighed again.

"Well there is a pre-show right?"

"Yeah."

"And someone is performing, right?"

"I think so."

"So you won't be bored that long. I heard you like to watch other bands and rate their performances. It'll be intresting to see." Miroku said, smiling at Emerald. She slowly smiled back.

"You know, you could be cooler than I thought you were."

"Yes!" Miroku said, grinning. Emerald laughed at him and turned to watch Amethyst, who was currently playing some type of game with Inuyasha. They were staring each other down, and neither blinked for about 40 seconds. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and Amethyst burst into laughter.

"You cheated! Your not allowed to make faces!" She cried, laughing.

Inuyasha smirked at her,"You never said that."

"So! It was implied!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Oh whatever. Let's start over."

"Your on." They both started staring at each other again and the game was back on.

"You two are so stupid, I swear." Sapphire said, rolling her eyes. She looked around, watching people walk by the table and around it. "Kagara, why did you put us in the middle of everything. I hate sitting around people like this."

"I forgot! Sorry." Kagara replied, apologeticly.

"Ok, but if someone tries to shoot me, I'm gonna put you in the way of the bullet."

"No one will try to shoot you. This place is too secure." Kouga added, smiling at Sapphire.

"Nothing is too secure." Sapphire replied, no smile on her face.

Kouga shuddered and turned away,"Kagara, is she always like that?"

"Yeah, something happened to her a long time ago. She won't tell us though."

"Hmmmmm......."

"Inuyasha, stop cheating!" Amethyst cried, laughing.

"I'm not! It's not my fault you got thrown off." Inuyasha replied, with a smirk.

"By what?"

"Me, of course."

"Don't hold your breath, please." Amethyst replied, giggling. All the sudden the lights dimmed. The entire table looked at the stage, figuring that's what it was. And of course the pre-show started. A single female with long black hair and dark brown eyes, came on the stage from a platform. She wore a red skirt that went above her knees and a red corset shirt that was sleeveless. A single spotlight showed on her and she started singing. Inuyasha drew in his breath and Amethyst turned and looked at him. His eyes were focused on the girl on the stage and he looked as if he was in an unknown trance. His eyes widened as the light shone brighter, so you could see her every feature.

**_Verse one, when we begun   
You know you had a sister all sprung  
With your tongue   
I thought you were my baby no  
When you were late you always knew the right words to say.  
You got engaged to be married the very next May_**

Another girl appeared on the other end of the stage, she had brown hair to her neck and weird gold eyes. She wore a blue corset shirt that was sleeveless and a pair of pants that had slits up the side. Another spotlight showed on her and she sang the next part.

"Oh no." Miroku whispered, causing Emerald to look at him. He was staring at the girl in blue like she was going to kill him.

**_As the time moved on  
The love we had got torn  
You used to love me from dusk to dawn  
And a trip of the night till mourn   
Know you wanna change  
I'm sick of you playin' these games  
I'm telling you one thing  
You won't get back  
You won't get back   
This ring_**

Another girl came up, ready to sing. She had on a black corset shirt that was sleeveless and a pair of black capris. She had short black hair and black eyes. She sang the chorus with the rest of the group.

**_I gave you my love   
And I can't get it back  
gave you all my time  
And I can't it back  
Now the ring that you gave me   
You can't get it back  
Cause it's just not going down like that  
I gave you my time and  
I can't get it back  
Gave you all my love and   
I can't get it back  
Now the rings that you gave me  
You want them back  
But its just not going down like that_**

Sesshomaru tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible. But to see her again...He hadn't expected it. Sapphire watched him closely and his eyes once again gave him away. He was suprised. And he wasn't very happy about it either. The girl in all black seemed the one that brought this on. _'I'll have to watch her.' _Sapphire thought, turning her head back to the stage.

**_Verse two now were through  
Too much times been wasted on you  
But its cool with a glass shoe on another young fool  
I accept that your friend  
And couldn't take the heat so you stepped  
Now I said don't come back with nothing   
Cause you've left_**

The girl in black sang the next verse and then the girl in red sang the next part.

**_As the time moved on  
The love we had got torn  
You used to love me from dusk to dawn  
And a trip of the night till mourn   
Know you wanna change  
I'm sick of you playin' these games  
I'm telling you one thing  
You won't get it back  
You won't get back   
This ring_**

The entire group sang the chrous together. A group of male dancers came up and they danced with the singers.

**_I gave you my love   
And I can't get it back  
gave you all my time  
And I can't it back  
Now the ring that you gave me   
You can't get it back  
Cause it's just not going down like that  
I gave you my time and  
I can't get it back  
Gave you all my love and   
I can't get it back  
Now the rings that you gave me  
You want them back  
But its just not going down like that_**

The girl in blue sang the next part. It was a single verse and the other two took a step back.

**_Boy let me tell you this  
Don't you now   
You can't get back what you put in this relationship  
That includes this ring cause I now that   
I can't get back (all my kiss my huggin and lovin)   
Shake it  
We had a happy environment   
I put all this time  
I gave you my all and  
Even met your requirements  
Now your going and cheating  
Coming and smiling you can say what u want  
Cause you ain't getting this diamond  
Ha   
You tip toe  
Just keep you zip closed  
But you can take me for a ride  
But if you knock on my door  
Were gonna collide_**

The entire group came back in with the chorus and sang it twice.

**_I gave you my love   
And I can't get it back  
gave you all my time  
And I can't it back  
Now the ring that you gave me   
You can't get it back  
Cause it's just not going down like that  
I gave you my time and  
I can't get it back  
Gave you all my love and   
I can't get it back  
Now the rings that you gave me  
You want them back  
But its just not going down like that_**

And then with a bang the lights went out and the show was over. Everyone was clapping like mad, except for the table that the Gems were sitting at. They were too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Canine Heritage.

**Later that night**

Two hours later it was time for everyone to eat. They had stopped the show and put all the cameras on hold. After the pre-show was over, they gave everyone an hour to eat before cameras started rolling again.

"This tastes horrible..." Sapphire said, getting a look from Kouga.

"Sapphire...." Kagara replied, giving her a warning glance.

"Well, it's not my fault half the females here are aneroix! They're just gonna throw it up anyway, so why do we have to suffer?"

"Good question, Saph." Amethyst said, laughing. She seemed to be the only one though, because everyone else was in their own world. Sapphire glanced at Amethyst and Emerald looked at them both. All three threw down their forks and gave their "dates" glares.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Sapphire cried, glaring at Sesshomaru. He looked up at her, lifting an eyebrow. Sapphire just continued to glare at him.

"Ever since Mis-Terious (Mysterious) went up, you've been quiet!" Emerald added, glaring Miroku down. He gave a small smile, but Emerald did not return it.

"And we want to know why!" Amethyst ended for them, glaring at Inuyasha. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Now!" The Gems said together, looking very scary.

Miroku was the first to speak up,"We kind of have a history with that group. We all used to work together, like we are now. But their sound clashed with ours and none of the songs we did made it out because they weren't together."

"When we decided that we couldn't work with them anymore, they threw fits." Sesshomaru added, quietly. Sapphire watched his eyes give off a far away look, like the one Inuyasha wore on his face.

"And their lead singer, tried to kill me. She said that if she lost her money because of us she'd come after me." Inuyasha added, looking at Amethyst. Her eyes gave off a worried look and Inuyasha immediatly felt bad for making her worried. _'Wait a second, why do I feel bad if she's worried about me?! I don't care how she feels about what Kikyo did to me. But still...I shouldn't have made her worry like that...'_

While Inuyasha was having issues with himself, Amethyst sat staring worriedly at him. She was afraid for him and would protect him from this crazy girl, if need be.

"Damn..." Emerald whispered, hoping they didn't recieve any visits from them any time soon.

"I know." Amethyst added, nodding.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Sapphire asked, looking around the table.

"We can't really do much of anything." Miroku replied, looking around the room. He watched for any signs of anyone in blue. He really didn't want to see Karen.

"Miroku?" Emerald asked, looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You ok?"

"No. But I will be. I'm always alright when your around me." Miroku told her smiling. Emerald blushed and tried to hide it by looking away, but Miroku saw it.

"Inuyasha?" Amethyst said quietly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, looking up.

"I won't let her hurt you."

"What?"

"I said, I won't let her hurt you. Your my friend and if that girl were to try to harm you in anyway, I'll kill her." Amethyst said, her blue-gray eyes glowing with anger.

Emerald nodded, "I'd do the same, Inuyasha." She looked around the table, "For all of you."

"I would too." Sapphire added, smiling.

"So it's settled then. Canine Heritage, the Gems will always have your back." Amethyst said, grinning happily.

End Chapter 5


	6. The After Effect

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

6. The After Effect

A/n: I haven't updated in a very long time, so I'm gonna try and update all my fics at once!! Wouldn't you like that? Anyway, I've been really busy and I'm sorry for slacking, but that's what happens when school takes up all your time.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

"My feet hurt so horribly..." Sapphire cried, plopping down on the couch. Emerald and Amethyst plopped down next to her, yanking their shoes off and sighing. A clatter hit the floor and three pairs of high heels rested there. The boys looked at them and rolled their eyes, sitting on the next couch over, all three undoing their top buttons of their dress shirts.

"That was an awful awards ceremony." Sesshomaru said, quietly receiving nods from the group around him. They all had no clue what they were going to do since everyone was still starving and it was 1:00 in the morning.

Sapphire was the first to think about it, "Am I the only one hungry?" She asked, looking around the room. Everyone shook their head, telling her that they were.

"Then I'm going to go change and cook us all a late night snack. Does that sound cool?"

"Sounds good to me! I'm starving!" Amethyst said, grinning. She got up too, "I'm gonna go change and then wait till Sapphire's ready for us to eat."

The chorus of "Me too" went around the room and everyone got up to go change clothes.

**1:15 a.m.**

"I still have no idea what to make. I need something light so they don't get stomach aches, but something to fill them. Oh, I know!" Sapphire took three packages of lettuce and put them all in a big bowl.

"Sesshomaru, can you go put that on the table for me?" She asked, handing him the bowl. He looked at her with a questioning gaze, but did as he was asked. When he came back, Sapphire was chopping up some tomatoes, onions, and cucumbers. She started to cut some ham, turkey, and chicken (It was left-over from dinner two days ago) into cubes and then looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking pretty useless.

"Put this on the table for me too." She said, handing him the try with the vegetables on it. "And when you get back you can shred the cheese." When Sesshomaru got back a huge chunk of white cheese was sitting next to a huge chunk of orange-yellow cheese.

"Just stick the chunk in the shredder. And turn it on. That's not too hard is it?"

"No." Came the quiet reply. Sesshomaru did as he was told and the shredded cheese fell into the bowl in front of it.

"Now, change bowls and put the white cheese in." Again, Sesshomaru did as he was told and watched as white cheese fell into another bowl.

"Now what?"

"Go put that on the table. And then come get these three when you're done." Sapphire put the meat cubes in three separate bowls as well; making sure none of them got mixed together. Sesshomaru came back in, got the three bowls and went back out.

"Now, the dressings." She handed him a bottle of ranch, a bottle of Italian, and a bottle of thousand island, telling him to take those and put them on the table as well. Then she got some French bread out of the fridge and stuck it in the over to warm it up. After five minutes, she took them out and put a garlic spread on it, then she put it back in for another 10 minutes.

"Can you please tell everyone it's time to eat?" Sapphire asked Sesshomaru, watching him nod. He walked out of the kitchen and Sapphire started taking out plates.

**Later**

"I can believe you made us a salad bar in less then 30 minutes!" Amethyst said, scooping up some salad with a piece of bread. She took a big bite out of the bread and then took her fork and ate three large mouthfuls of salad.

"This is the unhealthiest salad I've ever had. I like it." Inuyasha told Sapphire, watching her smile shyly.

"Sesshomaru helped me alot though." Sapphire said, turning to face him.

"I didn't do that much." Sesshomaru replied, taking a bite of his salad.

"You did, it just didn't seem like it."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"So was it fun living with Mis-Terious?" Sapphire said, making everyone at the table look at her. It seemed like she had just hit a dangerous subject and then unease in the room became so thick, Sapphire felt like she almost couldn't breathe.

"No. It was awful." Sesshomaru finally answered her. He gave her a look that said, 'Bad move'. She ignored it though and nodded at his answer.

"Why was it so awful?" Amethyst decided to back Sapphire up. She was curious anyway.

"Because those girls were bitches." Inuyasha said, annoyance written clearly on his face.

"Like me?"

"I just say that to get on your nerves, Kagome." Amethyst looked at him with a look of surprise, but nodded.

"So why were they being so bitchy?" Emerald asked, looking directly at Miroku.

"Because they thought they ruled the world." He replied, not even looking at Emerald. He looked like he was at peace, but the way his eyes closed tighter, gave him away.

"So why are you so hurt by them?" Amethyst looked around the table at all the solemn faces. She knew she'd hit the jack pot on her questions. Inuyasha stood up abruptly, nearly making his chair fall over.

"I don't have time to play 20 questions." He said, walking out of the room. The three males looked after him before Sesshomaru got up and followed him.

"Sesshomaru..." Sapphire whispered, staring after him. The look on his face made he feel awful. She had never seen anyone with such a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh no." Amethyst said, getting up as well. She looked very upset and almost ready to cry. "Me and my stupid mouth."

"Aym, it's ok. You didn't know." Miroku said, smiling softly at her. He got up and left the room.

"I feel so awful."

"Kagome, it's ok. You did nothing wrong." Emerald told her, hugging her best friend.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong at all, Kagome." Sapphire went over and hugged her as well. The three friends hugged each other for several minutes before letting each other go. "Why don't you guys help me clear the table and wash dishes? We haven't had any best friend time in a while."

The other two nodded and the girls started to clear dishes.

**In the Living Room**

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to walk out like that. It was just a question." Sesshomaru said, looking at his brother. Inuyasha was sitting across from him in an arm chair looking very sad.

"It was a question, I didn't want to answer." Inuyasha said, stubbornly.

Miroku shook his head, "But now Kagome is in there feeling bad. She thinks she hurt your feelings."

"Well she should."

"No, she shouldn't." Sesshomaru answered, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Why do you always argue with everything I say?!"

"I don't argue with everything you say, little brother. I disagree with almost everything you say because you don't think before you say things."

"So?! You act like you don't ever say the wrong thing."

"If I never said the wrong thing I wouldn't be in this house. I'd still be with _her._"

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head back on the couch at his brother's statement. He knew if all of them hadn't have said the wrong thing they'd still be with _them_. But they just had to open their mouths and comment on how hot the Gems were at a performance.

"Well the statement was true." Miroku said, smiling softly at his two best friends. The other two nodded, but still had a sad look on their faces. But that's when they heard loud giggling and then full blown laughter following soon after.

"I thought you said, they were sad?" Inuyasha asked, getting up. He started to walk to the kitchen, and the other two followed him. What they saw was enough to make them all laugh. The three girls were soaking wet with their hair dripping wet and their clothes even more wet. What was worse was that they all had on white t-shirts.

"Well this is interesting..." Sesshomaru said, with a smirk on his face. The three girls looked up and blushed almost immediately, thinking about how they probably looked.

"I agree." Inuyasha added, watching the three girls try to wring out their shirts.

"It's quite funny actually." Miroku told them, laughing. The three girls glared at him and nodded. Sapphire grabbed the hose and Emerald turned the water up as high as it could with Amethyst turning the other knob. Sapphire shot water at the three guys and when she was through they were as wet as the girls. The Gems took one look at their faces and took off but not before Sapphire got in another quick spray of water. They managed to turn the water off and run a couple of feet before they started being chased. Sapphire ran as fast as she could down the hall, but Sesshomaru caught her, right in her bedroom doorway. Miroku managed to catch Emerald right outside the pool and Inuyasha was still chasing Amethyst around the house. She screamed at the top of her lungs and kept running, with Inuyasha on her heels. He chased her all over the house, but caught Amethyst right outside the room where Sapphire's piano was.

"Inuyasha! Get off!" Amethyst cried, laughing.

"Nope." Inuyasha smirked at her and kept her pinned to the ground. Amethyst laughed a little more before her eyes softened and she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. The gold sparkled happily and Amethyst was happy because Inuyasha was. Their eyes met and held and Inuyasha started to lean forward, and Kagome began to lean forward as well.

"AYM!! You got caught too?! You're the best runner we have!" The two yanked apart quickly and Inuyasha helped Amethyst stand up. Sapphire walked into the room, looked between the two and walked right back out.

"I'm sorry." Amethyst said, looking down.

"Whatever bitch." Inuyasha answered, smirking at her. Amethyst nodded and walked out with him.

End Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry so short!!


	7. Punishment

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

7. Punishment

A/n: I've updated!! I've been so busy and then my computer crashed...I'M SO SORRY!! I've meant to update, but haven't had the time. Please forgive me! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

Kagara walked into the front door behind Kouga. He noticed all the puddles on the floor and the wet spots on the carpet as soon as he had walked through the door. He decided not to point it out to Kagara knowing how she was about her floors and carpets.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Apparently Kagara had noticed without Kouga's help. Her cheeks became flushed in anger and Kouga began to feel very sorry for the two bands, who had more then likely caused the mess.

"GEMS!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND BRING C.H. WITH YOU!!" Kagara screamed at the top of her lungs, not even trying to keep the very angry tone out of her voice.

"Oh no...Kagome, I forgot about that...Kagara is gonna kill us all." Sapphire whispered, walking out of her room slowly. Kagome nodded, walking as slowly down the hallway as possible.

"She isn't gonna kill me first." Kagome said, making Sapphire nod and jump behind her and in front of Sango.

"Well why put us up in the front? You want us to die first?!" Inuyasha cried, realizing he would be the first person to reach where Kagara and Kouga were.

"Exactly." Sango stated, matter-of-factly. She grinned, making Inuyasha glare.

"NOW!!!" The grin on Sango's face dropped and was replaced with a look of fear.

"She's gonna kill us all." Kagome whispered, feeling her body quiver with the fear she was feeling as well.

"I SAID NOW!!"

The entire group scrambled into the living room, seating themselves as far away from Kagara as possible.

"Now who wants to tell me what the hell happened to my floors and my carpets? My beautiful floor and carpets..."

"..." No one had enough guts to answer. Ever heard of the phrase, 'Shooting the messenger'? That's why no one would answer.

"Someone better answer me!"

"We...We h-had a w-water fight, Kagara m-ma'am." Sango said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. If looks could kill Sango would be dead eighty times over because the glare Kagara gave her made her whole body shake.

"And you thought that you could get away with leaving all of my house wet?! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD MESS UP MY BEAUTIFUL FLOORS AND CARPETS AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

"No, that wasn't our idea at all!" Sapphire cried, trying to defend her friends and herself.

"ARE YOU TALKING BACK?! YOU'RE THE ONE AT FAULT HERE AND YOU'RE TALKING BACK?!"

"N-no..."

"That's exactly what I thought. So anyone want to tell me what your punishments will be? I want to kill you. Oh yes, I want to murder you all for getting my carpets wet. But I can't do that because then I wouldn't make any money." Kagara walked over to the two bands and stood in front of Kagome with a menacing look in her eyes, ''So what should I do with you?''

"I think you should punish them all the exact same way, Kagara." Kouga said, receiving glares from the two bands when Kagara turned to face him.

"Yes...Equal punishments...Less work for " Kagara sat in a chair next to Kouga, waiting for him to go on.

"Make them pay for the damages."

"Oooo! Very good. Keep going."

"And make them clean up the floors."

"I'll add that on to the rest of their punishments. For the first thing, you all will have two hours added on to fitness days for three weeks. Within that time, I want a new song from each band and I want both bands to go to three photo shoots, two interviews, and three award ceremonies. I also want the damage to my carpets paid for and I want my entire house clean. All of this will be in the time period of this month."

"But it's November! What about Thanksgiving?" Sapphire cried, since she had the perfect idea for it.

"Thanksgiving we will be going to the parade in New York and then we'll come back for your dinner, Sapphire. I wouldn't skip your cooking." Kagara said, her usual kindness appearing for a second. "But other than that you are not going to skip anything this month! I just hope by December you've learned your lesson."

"..." Once again, silence dominated the room for a few seconds.

"Now I suggest you go to sleep. Since tomorrow is a fitness day, I think you'll need as much rest as possible." Taking that as a dismissal the two bands got up, leaving the room as quickly as possible without running. Kouga watched Kagara before getting up slowly.

"When you said you wanted to kill them...You were just kidding, right?" Kouga asked, backing away from the living room slowly.

"No. I was serious. How dare the mess up my carpets and live to see another day...." Kagara said, glaring at the floor.

"I thought you were..." Kouga then turned and ran as quickly as he could to his room.

**The Next Morning At 7:00 A.M.**

"What's with all the bread stuff?" Inuyasha asked, getting three waffles and putting them on his plate. He drowned them in syrup and began to eat them as quickly as possible.

"Carbs. They have more energy in them than any other nutrient. I'm trying to help you out." Sapphire said, putting a plate full of pancakes on the table. She put down a plate of toast and then went back into the kitchen for some apple juice.

"But isn't this a little much?" Kagome cried, putting butter on both her toast and waffles. She poured syrup on her waffles and then shoved a piece in her mouth.

"But we also have eggs and bacon and ham steak, so that's cool." Sango added, putting two ham steaks on her plate and then grabbing two waffles.

"Yeah, and I understand what Sapphire's trying to do. It's sad that you don't eat breakfast though. You'll be really tired by lunch." Miroku said, trying to speak past the food in his mouth.

"I think I can manage." Sapphire said, softly. Kagome nodded and she watched as Sapphire went into the kitchen and shooed Sesshomaru out. Sango giggled softly, which made Kagome giggle too. Sesshomaru glared at Sapphire and sat down at the table, starting to eat with everyone else.

"So Saph kicked you out?" Kagome asked, trying not laugh. Sesshomaru nodded and took a thoughtful bite of his toast.

"It's ok, she does it to us all the time." Sango added, finishing off her ham steak. Sesshomaru nodded again and then went back to eating his food. It appeared that he was thinking about something and Kagome knew she could guess what it was.

"OK!! Time for you guys to get out of here! Your fitness day starts now!" Kagara yelled, making everyone at the table scramble out of the room. They left through the kitchen, not wanting to walk by Kagara who was sitting by the doorway from the dining room to the living room.

"She kicked you out?" Sapphire asked, watching the two bands go through the kitchen. They all dump their scraps in the trash and dropped their plates, cups, and eating utensils in the sink. Sapphire began to load them into the dishwasher, watching as Sesshomaru was the last one to drop his things in the sink. When he didn't leave, Sapphire grinned, "I'm about done. I know you wanted to help, but I think I can handle it."

"..." Sesshomaru simply stared at her, making her laugh.

"Don't worry, next time it's all yours." Sapphire said, walking past him to her room. She waited until Sesshomaru fell into step beside her before she continued on, "So why do you like helping so much? You didn't...Did you help her this much?"

"Not of free will. She was extremely rude about that. She always complained and said that if I was going to go to all the ceremonies as her escort, then I had to help her with the cooking and cleaning." Sesshomaru answered quietly. He was looking straight in front of him and Sapphire saw the dazed look in his eyes.

"That's not nice."

"No, it's not and that's why I like helping you because you don't demand that I do it."

"I would never demand that of you. You're a guest in this house." Sapphire said, with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded and stopped in front of his bedroom door. Just as Sapphire was about to go across the hall into her room, she felt a hand on her wrist. "Sesshomaru..." Sapphire looked up, wondering about the sudden display of affection. The only answer she received was the soft sound of Sesshomaru's door closing behind her.

**At 8:00 a.m.**

"They gave us an hour to get ready, so why isn't Sesshomaru and Sapphire here?" Inuyasha cried, trying to breathe between talking and doing pushups.

"They probably are still cleaning in the kitchen. Give them some time to get here." Kagome said, pushing her breath out at the end of her sentence. She was doing crunches and was at ten since they had just started at 7:59.

"Yeah, they won't be too much later." Sango added, matching Miroku's pace. He was in the bike next to her and was going at a very fast pace, but after fourteen seconds of going at Miroku's pace, Sango went back to her own deciding it was a little to fast for her this early in the day.

"I agree. They should be here very soon." Miroku agreed, nodding his head to the music he and Sango were listening to. They were sharing headphones.

"Who should be here very soon?" Sapphire asked, walking with Sesshomaru following quietly behind her. Sapphire had a huge smile on her face and Miroku could see a very familiar light barely showing in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You two. We were just wondering when you were going to get here." Miroku replied, speeding his pace up.

"We come five minutes late and you give us a hard time? I seem to recall that this morning, you and dear Inuyasha were late this morning to the breakfast I made you." Sapphire said, lying down on the floor next to Kagome. She started to do sit-ups and Sesshomaru was beside her in about two minutes flat, doing push-ups and making Sapphire stop everything she was doing. The way his muscles bulged and strained, making him sweat...Sapphire thought she was going to pass out.

"Sapphire...You ok?" Kagome asked, stopping at 30 to turn and look at Sapphire, who looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm....fine....Just.......fine..."

"Saph, you're drooling."

"What?!" Sapphire blinked out of her stare to check and glared at Kagome when she realized she wasn't telling the truth, "KAGOME!!"

"What? I was just keeping you from passing out. You looked like you were going to faint."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. I know Sesshomaru looks good and all, but you don't have to stare."

"Oh shut up!" Sapphire went back to her sit-ups, ignoring Kagome and watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

"So what are we gonna do about the song thing?" Sango asked, speeding up her pace on the bike.

"We...thirty-five...should...thirty-six....make....thirty-seven....another....thirty-eight.....one....thirty-nine....up....forty." Kagome huffed, trying to keep count and talk at the same time.

Sapphire nodded,"Yeah, it's not like I don't have a book full of un-made songs in my room. Just let me know what kind you're looking for and we can do it together. I think I have our joint song already made."

"Well I have a song book to and we both know Kagome does as well. Maybe we should join three of our songs into one and then we can do it together." Sango replied, feeling her leg muscles start to tingle.

"Yeah, that'll work. But of course, our leader has to get first pick of what parts." Sapphire added, grinning at Kagome.

"I'm not exactly your leader." Kagome answered, counting in her head. She had just reached fifty.

"Ah, but you are. And you know it. That's why you're blushing."

"Oh whatever." Kagome got up and got on the bike next to Sango, rolling her eyes at Sapphire.

**At 11:30 a.m.**

"C'mon Sesshomaru! We gotta go make lunch!" Sapphire cried, happy that she could go back into the kitchen. They had been doing some kick boxing together, when Sapphire had looked at her watch and noticed the time.

"Make us something good, Sapphire!" Kagome called after her, watching as she nodded and quickly left with Sesshomaru behind her. "Inuyasha, your brother is so loyal. Why can't you be like that?"

"If I was like that, I'd hate myself." Inuyasha replied, kicking the mat that was connected to Kagome's arm. She stopped his leg in mid-swing, making him back up and try again.

"If you were like that, I'd adore you." Kagome said, smirking.

"And that's exactly why I'd hate myself." Inuyasha smirked back at her, but glared when she hit him and knocked him over.

"Mean bastard." Kagome glared at him and walked away, going to get some water out of her bottle. Sango was there sitting next to it, drinking deeply from her own water bottle.

"Inuyasha's so mean." Kagome whispered to Sango, taking a huge gulp of water.

"And Miroku's a pervert." Sango took another gulp and grinned, "But you and I both know we are learning to deal with them."

"True."

"Kagome, come on! I need a partner and you're slacking!" Inuyasha called, while Kagome nodded and put her water back where it was.

"Coming!" She said, grinning at Sango.

"Sango, could you please come back and help me? I'm afraid I don't do very well against people who aren't there." Miroku smiled softly as Sango got up, tossing her water back where it was and running back over to him.

"Sapphire won't take very long for lunch so in ten minutes we're going to take a break." Sango told him, holding up the mats attached to her arms.

"Whatever you say, Sango." Miroku answered, kicking a mat and pushing Sango back a little.

**At Noon**

"Lunch is ready!!" The wonderful words echoed through the house and after these words came a rumbling sound.

"Sesshomaru, what's that?" Sapphire asked, as she placed another plate down on the table full of roast beef. She and Sesshomaru had decided to make a sandwich buffet of sorts. There were three bowls of different types of potato chips on the table, a plate of sliced ham, a plate of sliced turkey, and a plate roast beef which Sapphire had just put down. There was sliced bread and other dressing on the table as well, including mayonnaise.

"Sapphire. Move." Sesshomaru said, gazing intently at the door. Sapphire moved next to him, like he asked then looked at the door coming from the living room.

"Why?"

Her question was answered by six people rushing past her, scaring her to death. When the group had gone by Sapphire realized Sesshomaru's arm around her waist. He had moved her out of the way. "You would've gotten hit. Even though you moved you hadn't moved far enough over. Be more careful next time."

"T-thank you." Sapphire whispered, with a blush. Sesshomaru nodded in response, going to the table and sitting down. He started to make his sandwich and then looked up when Sapphire didn't sit down.

"Oh! I forgot!" Sapphire cried, running back into the kitchen. She came back with some apple juice and grinned, "Sorry, my juice was the only one left."

"It's ok, Saph." Kagome said, trying to talk past her food. Sapphire nodded and made her own sandwich before eating.

"More bread?! Sapphire, this is crazy. Very very good, but crazy." Inuyasha cried, making his second sandwich.

"By now you've used up all of the carbohydrates from working out for four hours. All of the energy from the carbs hasn't burned yet, and that's why none of you are tired. Of course, if I hadn't given you something with carbs in it you'd probably collapse around...three this afternoon." Sapphire replied, taking another bite out of her food. She continued to eat calmly while the other seven people at the table stared at her.

"Where'd you learn that?" Kagara asked, surprised at how much Sapphire knew about nutrients.

"Did you forget that I'm 16? And I just graduated a year and a half ago?" Sapphire replied, making a second sandwich.

"Oh yeah, and then since you skipped a grade, you were already smart and all...I forgot."

"Geez. Thanks for letting me know you care about me." Sapphire sarcastically stated, taking a bite out of her new sandwich. The others resumed eating as well.

"Interesting." Was all Kouga said, talking past his food. He chewed thoughtfully for a while before making a third sandwich.

**At 5:00 p.m.**

"I am so glad we're done! I've never worked out that long before! I think my legs are gonna fall off." Kagome cried, falling down on a mat. Sapphire nodded and fell next to her, laughing at how dramatic Kagome was being.

"Oh hush. You still have energy, you just don't want to use it." Sapphire said, grinning.

"No, I don't. I just want to go lay in my bed and sleep till dinner."

"Well too bad that you have to go to a photo shoot now, isn't it?" Kagara walked into the room, looking very smug and very proud of herself. Her punishment was working well and she hadn't even taken their money yet.

"A PHOTO SHOOT?! You're kidding, right?" Sango asked, trying to move herself from the wall. She gave up at about the third try.

"Oh, how you wish I was. No, I'm not joking. You really have a photo shoot in an hour. You have to take pictures with C.H. and with your other band members. We have to advertise what's happening and we have to take some pictures for a magazine. They're gonna interview you about how it is living with the guys, for a girls' magazine." Kagara smirked, while she pelted out the information.

"How long do we have to get ready?" Sapphire sat up, trying to keep her legs from getting stiff.

"An hour. And bring three outfits with you. Oh yeah, and by the way, tomorrow, they'll come to take pictures of the house. My floors and carpets will be getting cleaned while we're gone. So I need 100 dollars from all three of you."

"100 DOLLARS?! Have you lost it?!" Kagome cried, gaping at Kagara.

"NO! IF YOU AND CANINE HERITAGE HADN'T JACKED UP MY FLOORS AND CARPETS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO PAY ME 100 DOLLARS! SO GIVE ME MY DAMN MONEY! I NEED TO FIX WHAT YOU MESSED UP!!" Kagara yelled at her, daring her to say something back.

"I have to get it out of my room." Kagome replied, getting up off the floor. Her entire body was sore and starting to get stiff, but she refused to let Kagara think she had won. Even if she was their manager, Kagome thought the punishment was irrational and made out of anger.

"Me too." Sapphire got up off the floor, then went and helped Sango up. The two walked out of the fitness rooms together, with Kagara behind them smirking all the way.

**At 6:00 p.m.**

"You ready? Boys and girls! Let's go!!" Kagara yelled from the front door. She had her coat on and her purse in hand, ready to leave. She watched as the two bands came down the hallway, each lugging a very large bag behind them. They all glared at Kagara, as they passed her, making their way to the limo. Kagara only shook her head and laughed, locking the door and following behind them.

End Chapter 7


	8. More Punishments

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

8. More Punishments

A/n: I UPDATED! WHOO! Sorry, I've been really slow lately. I realize with the way I'm updating, I'm starting to get on people's nerves! I promise I will try my hardest to be better. I'm not exactly sure what kind of band Canine Heritage is exactly, so I just picked a song that sounded like it may work. If you guys think the music doesn't fit Inuyasha and his group, lemme know and I'll try something else!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with questionable ownership.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

Kagome thought her mouth was going to fall off. It took everything for her not to wipe the smile off her face at that very moment, but the camera just happened to be directed at her only, so she had to smile.

"Oh wonderful! Wonderful! Out of the three girls, you are the most photogenic." The camera guy said, moving the camera at all angles. Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes, but she glared when she heard giggles coming from Sapphire and Sango.

"NEXT!" The camera guy rushed Sapphire out onto the platform and she posed willingly. Kagome dropped her smile as soon as she sat down next to Sango, who was watching Miroku take his pictures in another part of the room. He kept winking at her and Sango glared back.

"I don't know why you treat him like that. It's obvious he's interested." Kagome whispered into Sango's ear, who was still watching Miroku.

"I could say the same for you and Inuyasha." Sango whispered back, smirking slightly. Kagome rolled her eyes and hit Sango gently in the shoulder, making her laugh.

"You two, stop it now." Kagara came over to the two, with a stern look on her face as she walked by. Kagome and Sango nodded, sitting straight up in their chairs. They waited until Kagara's back was turned when they both stuck their tongues out at her, giggling.

"You should have been a model, girl. The camera loves you." Kagome looked at the camera man and rolled her eyes. Sapphire rolled her eyes as well, making Kagome laugh harder.

"So you always have this much fun at a photo shoot?" Kagome and Sango both jumped when they heard Sesshomaru's deep, baritone voice behind them.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kagome cried, holding a hand over her heart. Sango's breath was coming out in spurts and she was taking very deep breaths. Sapphire watched as the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tilted up slightly, taking her breath away. _'If that's a half-smile, I wonder what I full one will do to me.'_

"That is the most pure, happy smile, I've seen! What on earth are you looking at? I want to smile too!" The camera man turned and saw Sesshomaru with the two girls and gave Sapphire a knowing grin, "I see...He's got you, doesn't he. I must say that little up-turn of his mouth is adorable."

"What!" Sapphire gaped at the camera man, who just gave her a sheepish grin and raised the camera to take a picture of her. Sapphire immediately put on a smile before he could click the shutter, making him grin even wider.

"Yup, you're good. And since Ms. Sango already took her pictures, I'll see you gorgeous girls later. Kagome, next time, I'd like you to smile a little more genuinely. Sango, try not to give me so many sad smiles. And Sapphire," The camera man leaned in toward Sapphire, "Bring that delicious hunk next time you come for your photo shoot. Those smiles of yours will get me so many clients!" The camera man gave a high pitched giggled and then strode out of the room, while his staff picked up all of his remaining equipment.

"Saph, what did he say to you?" Kagome asked, lifting an eyebrow. Sapphire shook her head and exhaled deeply, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do. What'd he say?"

"Well," Sapphire motioned for Kagome and Sango to lean in toward her and they did as they were asked. Sapphire felt Sesshomaru stand behind her and knew he was listening as well, "He said...for me to bring the delicious hunk again because he makes me smile nicely." Sapphire moved her eyes in the direction of Sesshomaru and the two girls burst into laughter.

"He called him...?" Kagome said, gasping for breath.

"A delicious hunk?" Sango finished for her, laughing as well.

"Well, in my personal opinion, I think...he may be right." This caused the other two girls to laugh even harder when Sapphire remembered Sesshomaru had been standing behind her.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked a smirk on his face.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to your head. I was only agreeing with the guy."

"Of course." Sesshomaru's smirk grew and he went back over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were still taking pictures. Sapphire watched him walk away with a delightful sigh, and she immediately hushed herself when Sango and Kagome looked at her.

"You like him, don't you?" Kagome asked, catching the look that crossed Sapphire's face.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not telling you." Sapphire said, sitting down on a stool. She crossed her legs at the ankle, since her skirt was slightly shorter than usual. Sesshomaru had commented on it when she had changed into it.

"Just like Sango won't tell me." Kagome replied, pouting. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to freeze to death in the cold room.

"Won't tell you what? I don't have anything to admit."

"I came over here at the wrong time. If there's anything I hate more than my parents, its useless girls gossiping." Inuyasha plopped down on the couch next to Kagome, rolling his eyes when she glared at him.

"Useless? We have more use than you do, Inuyasha." Kagome glared at him, then turned and looked at Sango and Sapphire, who had their mouths covered.

"Amethyst may, but Kagome doesn't. All Kagome does is sit on her lazy ass and yell at people all the time." Inuyasha answered, with a smirk.

"Who knocked you over earlier today, idiot? It wasn't Amethyst."

"Are you sure?"

"Would you two cut out? I promise, if I didn't know you guys just met, I'd think you were married." Sapphire said, frowning at both of them. Sango nodded and got up; Kagome following behind her.

"Inuyasha, do you always argue this much with everyone?"

"No. But you never answered my question that night." Inuyasha told her, crossing his arms.

"And I still won't tell you."

"I wonder what my brother would think, if I told him what I saw."

"Are you trying to bribe me into telling you?" Sapphire lifted an eyebrow, daring Inuyasha to say the wrong thing.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha answered, standing up. He gazed at Sapphire for a few moments, before turning and walking away. Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief then got up and went to change clothes.

**At 9:00 p.m.**

"Kagara, I've changed clothes four times in a time period of three hours and my heels are killing my feet. We've been to a photo shoot, a dinner party, a play, and now you want us to go to an opera! WHY?" Kagome cried, exasperated. She was tired, her feet were hurting and if she had to give another fake smile to another perverted movie star, she'd kill someone.

"It's part of your punishment." Kagara stated, not even turning to look at Kagome. Kagome sighed and leaned back against the leather seat, closing her eyes. In an instant, she had fallen asleep and had leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder to hold herself up.

"And of course, she had to pick an opera on the other side of the city. What the heck was she thinking?" Sango whispered to Miroku, who nodded.

"They're just mad at us still. This is part of the torture." Miroku said, covering a yawn. Sapphire was already resting gently against Sesshomaru, with her fingers intertwined in his. Sesshomaru didn't know how she managed to do it, without their hands being visible.

"This opera is going to be boring." Sesshomaru added, hearing what Sango and Miroku were saying.

"Probably."

"I'm going to sleep, as soon as we get there too." Sango muttered, watching as the driver sped up; they had hit a highway.

"You can sleep now, if you want." Miroku whispered, barely loud enough for Sango to hear. She gave him a look and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Promise you won't touch me?"

"You're half-awake." Miroku stated as if that was all the explanation she needed. Sango nodded and closed her eyes, yawning again before her breathing reached a soft, slow pattern.

"Good night, Sango." Sango heard his soft whisper, before sleep enclosed her.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Kagome...Kagome, wake up. We're here." Kagome felt herself being tapped gently, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Inuyasha, what-?"

"Come on, we have to get out of this car before Kagara blows a gasket." Inuyasha said softly, opening the door. He held Kagome's hand as she stepped out of the car, trying not to yawn.

"I can't believe she's making us go here!" Sapphire cried, frowning. Sapphire had a tendency to be grumpy when she was woken up for no reason. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and the frown on her face went away. Inuyasha watched as his brother leaned over her, and whispered into her ear.

"Well, now we know."

"Inuyasha, I don't know what's going on if they are together or not, but I'm not going to jump to conclusions. Don't be upset because he talks to Sapphire more than he talks to you."

"If you say so." Inuyasha realized he was still holding her hand and released it. Kagome gave him a half-hearted glare, and he returned it.

"You don't trust your brother with my best friend? Or you don't trust my best friend with your brother?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"You heard me. Both."

"Sapphire can be trusted. She's not gonna stab him in the back or anything." Kagome whispered, walking slowly next to Inuyasha. She was slowly waking herself up.

"It's not her trust, I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, Kagome." Kagome halted in her steps; Inuyasha had never said her name like that before. Like it was a name worthy of him; like he was getting used to that name and the person it belonged to. Inuyasha realized she had stopped and turned around, "What'd you stop for?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. Nothing." Kagome answered, running to catch up. They began to walk side by side again, but this time with a new respect for each other.

"Hurry it up, you two! We don't have all day." Kagara yelled, standing in front of the door. She held the door open, with Kouga next to her, looking at the two amused. Inuyasha and Kagome ran in the door, feeling the cold blow of the wind, as snow began to fall. They looked at each other, slightly happy that they weren't caught in the snow.

"I'll show you to your seats." The usher said, leading the group to a set of stairs. They followed slowly, hoping that the opera wouldn't be boring.

**An Hour Later**

"I think I am going to die." Sapphire whispered to Sango, who nodded. Kagome covered her yawn and tried not to fall over in the seat in front of her. Inuyasha was leaning forward, his arms resting on the seat in front of him, trying not to fall asleep, but doing a very bad job.

"Inuyasha, if we sleep, Kagara will kill us all."

"I know, but...it's...hard...to...stay up."

"Try. If all else fails, I can just hit you in the head." Kagome added, cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks a lot Kagome." Kagara turned her head slightly from her place in front of the group, looking at the two out of the corner of her eye.

"Be quiet, you two." Kagara whispered, fiercely. Both sat straight up in their seats, turning their eyes toward the opera that was going on. Sesshomaru noticed the movement from the two, and lifted an eyebrow.

"She just told them to stop talking." Sapphire wrote down on the program, sliding it on his lap. He looked down at the paper and took the pen gently from Sapphire's hand, making her smile.

"I have got to sleep." Sango whispered, trying not to lean against Miroku to go to sleep. She covered a small yawn with her hand and blinked her eyes slowly.

"Go lay in the row behind us."

"What? On the floor?"

"Take my coat and lay it on the floor. Then you can lie on my jacket and put yours over you as a cover." Miroku handed her his coat, noticing the surprised look in Sango's eyes.

"Thank...you..." She whispered, standing up. She had tossed Miroku's coat behind her chair, onto the floor of the empty row behind them."Kagara, I'm going to the bathroom." Sango told her, watching as Miroku smiled softly at her. He was trying not to fall asleep himself, but he was much more worried about Sango at the moment.

"Well hurry back."

Sango nodded and went out into the hall. Then, being as quiet as possible, she crept to the back row, hoping no one noticed her. Sapphire turned her head slightly, and grinned at Sango, who smiled back and lay down.

"Good night, Emerald."

"Night Sapphire." Sapphire looked down as the program slid into her lap and gaped at the words on the paper actually admitting,_' "I am tried as hell." Sesshomaru's actually admitting to being tired. Surprising.'_

"I'm going to sleep. I don't care what Kagara does to me." Inuyasha whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open. Kagome giggled softly, and nodded, yawning again.

"I am too. I don't care anymore. Plus Sapphire and Sesshomaru will stay up for the rest of us."

"Then I should stay up."

"What is with you and Sapphire? What did she do to you or your brother?"

"Nothing. It's not her; it's just that she's...a girl. And the last girl my brother was with, left him."

"And that has what to do with you?"

"He's my brother, Kagome."

"And that explains everything right?"

"Yeah, it does."

"I don't understand it, but okay." Kagome leaned back in her chair and leaned her head back against the seat, fighting her heavy eyelids.

**Two Hours Later**

"That's it! I can't do this anymore! Kagara, I'm going home wither you like it or not!" Kagome cried, putting her coat on. She stood up when a round of clapping began and then she noticed the opera was finally over.

"Kagome, it's over. Calm down." Kagara said, smirking softly. Kouga smirked as well, while helping Kagara into her jacket.

"Well...I'm still going home." Kagome turned and began her descent down the steps, with Inuyasha following her. Sango had already been woken up and was still very sleepy.

"Of course, but you're still getting up tomorrow, Canine Heritage has a performance in two days and you guys need to be ready." Kouga added, trying not to smirk.

"We do?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. He hadn't even heard anything about it.

"Yep, and then the Gems have a performance. I hope you girls can pull it off." Kagara smirked, at the very pissed off looks she was getting from everyone.

"She did that on purpose. She knew how tired we were going to be." Sapphire whispered to Sango, who nodded.

"This whole thing is stupid." Sango rolled her eyes, and slid into the limo, frowning. Miroku slid in next to her, waiting until everyone was situated to let her fall asleep against him. He laid his gently on top of her's, going to sleep as well. And the rest of the inhabitants of the limo did the same, leaning against each other, as they rode back to the Gems' house.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up..." Sapphire rolled over to find Kagome sitting on her bed. Sapphire rolled back over and covered her head, groaning.

"Sapphire, come on! If you don't get up, no one eats!"

"Amethyst, if you don't get out of my room, I'm going to kill you."

"Either way I'll be hungry!"

"KAGOME! GET OUT!"

"NO! GET UP! I WANT TO EAT!"

"FINE!" Sapphire tossed her covers to the side, throwing them at Kagome, who caught them and placed them back where they belonged, neatly. Sapphire brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair, wiped her face with a warm towel, and stomped down the hall, in her slippers. She marched into the kitchen and with an angry sigh, began to pull things out of the fridge, slamming down the containers and bowls as she placed them on the counter.

"A little pissed off?"

Sapphire nearly jumped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice from the other side of the kitchen. He lifted an eyebrow and examined her, taking in the angry pout on her face and the way her eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Sapphire replied, putting containers in the microwave, three at a time. She waited until she heard the timer go off before she pushed three more covered bowls inside. When she turned to look at Sesshomaru, he had a soft smirk on his face and was looking very fixedly at her legs. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sapphire asked, but began to blush when she got no reply. Instead, Sesshomaru began to walk towards her, his intent clear on his face.

"Sessho-" Sapphire started, taking a step back. But that only put her closer to the counter and in an instant Sesshomaru's arms were around her waist and he had lifted her chin with his finger, looking down into her eyes.

"You're beautiful." The quiet revelation made Sapphire blush even brighter and she struggled to keep her breath from leaving her.

"T-thank you..."

"So why exactly are you mad?" Sesshomaru asked the smirk still on his face.

"I...ummmm...I kind of can't remember that, right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you're staring in my face like you're going to kiss me...and...well, I don't think my mind is functioning well..."

"Are you saying you want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah...I want you to kiss me."

"Are you sure you can't think straight?"

"Positive." And Sapphire stood on her tiptoes, moving her mouth to his, forgetting all about the food in the microwave.

**An Hour Later**

"Amethyst (yes, I switched to stage names), I said with adoration! How come you aren't looking like you adore him?" The two bands were at dance practice for Canine Heritage's performance at a talk show the next day. Apparently, the girls had to join in and help, since everyone was being punished.

"But I can't! It's Inuyasha! How the heck can I even pretend to adore him?" Amethyst cried, glaring at Inuyasha. He glared back and then turned to Kouga and Kagara, who were looking at the two with an angry glint in their eyes.

"Yes, you can! Ignore him and think about what he's singing to you! Connect with the music! No one said you had to connect with him!" Kagara yelled back, trying to hold in her temper.

"Okay, fine."

"Alright, from the beginning. Kouga, start the music please." Kagara went to the light switches in the practice room and dimmed them. She turned the spotlight off and the beginning music began. Sapphire stood out in the center of the room, and Sesshomaru's voice came out of the dark side of the room. Kagara turned the spotlight on him and he stepped out, smiling at Sapphire.

**_Oh...Let me tell you girl_**

Sapphire turned and looked at him, as if just noticing he was in the room.

**_Oh...hey here I go, here I go_**

Sesshomaru reached his hand out, waiting for Sapphire to grab his. He pulled her closer to him and began to sing.

**_I know you heard me say it  
Time and time again  
That they would rock your world  
And change your life  
But I can't blame them  
Cause you make me really wanna get involved  
Wanna get them jobs  
Well I'm gone put my bid in  
And get at you  
No disrespect but I want it bad as they do  
The only difference is  
they look out for themselves  
But I'm doin' it just to hear you yell..Yeah_**

**_  
_**Inuyasha and Miroku came out, doing exactly what Sesshomaru was doing. Amethyst and Emerald stood next to Sapphire, watching the group dance as if entranced. The three boys' voices rang out and Kagara was smiling slightly.

**_Chorus:  
Oh...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' Oh...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
so you can say Oh...  
In the morning Oh...  
In the night  
you sayin' Oh...  
Means I was hittin it right Oh...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
let me hear you scream Oh..._**

Miroku grabbed Emerald's hand and began to walk backwards, making her move with him. He wore a large smile on his face and Emerald somehow managed to make herself blush. (If it was real or not, I'm not telling!) Miroku began to sing to her, smiling all the while.

****

Girl come on over and  
Let's get this thing crackin'  
You'll be surprised when  
You see what Oh's I'm packin'  
Cause I'm young but I'm ready  
Tryin' get and heavy  
Turn you out if you let me  
yeah, yeah  
Girl I'm gone take you  
Somewhere that never been  
Show you some things that  
Make you wanna show your friends  
Have you so weak that you  
Can't even say a thing  
But that's okay all you gotta say

Miroku released Emerald's hand and took a step back, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up behind him. The three began to dance with their respective partners. Inuyasha caressed Amethyst cheek softly, making her blush. (And you all know why!) Sapphire glanced at the two and grinned, then moved to dance in front of Sesshomaru. She saw his ponytail in the corner of her eye and reached a hand back to touch it, since that's what she was supposed to do. The three then began to sing the chorus again.

**_Chorus:  
Oh...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
your body sayin' Oh...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
so you can say Oh...  
In the morning Oh...  
In the night  
you sayin' Oh...  
Means I was in it right Oh...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
let me hear you scream Oh... _**

Amethyst smiled seductively when it was her turn on stage with Inuyasha. She honestly didn't think the verse fit him or his vocabulary, but he sang it really well. Inuyasha ran a finger slowly down Amethyst's side, making her shiver and Kouga grinned at the two. They began dancing together and the rest of the world was cut off.

"It's going just like we planned." Kagara whispered, while Kouga nodded.

**_Oh is for that overtime I'm puttin' in  
We'll go for hours take a break  
And go at in again  
Girl I work my way from A  
All the way to Z  
But trust me baby girl  
Oh is where you wanna be  
Couldn't believe me when I tell you  
I'm not tryin' tell you what to do  
Cause when it's said and done  
The choice ain't mine it's really up to you  
Just say yes don't fix your mouth  
To tell me no, drop the bottom  
Jaw for me and just say Oh..._**

Inuyasha held his last note out, making Kagome grin slightly. Then the remaining four came out again, and they all danced together with CH singing.****

**_Chorus:  
Oh...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' O...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
so you can say Oh...  
In the morning Oh...  
In the night  
you sayin' Oh...  
Means I was in it right Oh...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
let me hear you scream Oh..._**

Canine Heritage sang the chorus two more times together and then ended the song. When Sapphire, Emerald, Miroku, and Sesshomaru went to get some water, they noticed two of their group was not there.

"They're staring at each other like there's no tomorrow. What happened?" Sapphire whispered to Emerald, who shrugged. She took a gulp of her water then turned and looked at the two still standing together. And to top it off, Inuyasha was still holding Amethyst.

"The song did something. You know how much music is to them. They probably spoke to each other in a way that we can only do on stage. You know how it was with that one dancer...Remember Sapphire?" Emerald whispered back, ignoring the couple. She glanced at Miroku, who was looking at the out of the corner of his eye as well.

"Good job...Kagome." Inuyasha said, his voice taking on a gentle tone that warmed Kagome all over.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I think you did a wonderful job too." Amethyst replied, smiling softly. Inuyasha released her gently and slowly, trying to understand why his mind wasn't working right.

"Thanks." Inuyasha glanced at her slightly, before turning and walking away. He got his water bottle and drank deeply, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding.

End Chapter 8


	9. Enter Rin

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

9. Enter Rin

A/n: I've updated! Yay!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Are you kidding me? They are all sick!" Kagara cried, staring at Kouga like he had given her a deadly disease. Kouga took a step back from Kagara, and nodded slowly, afraid she would throw something at him.

"They're faking it! None of them are sick! They can't be!"

"Kagara, I'm serious. They all have the flu. Every single one of them. They have the flu and they can't do anything today, but recover."

"How'd this happen? What'd you do to them!" Kagara pounded her fist on the couch and walked to her room in an angry huff.

"I didn't do anything…." Kouga said, mostly to himself.

**In the Sick Room**

"I can't believe we all got the flu at the same time. What kind of sense does that make? And how are we all going to eat? We'll starve to death!" Kagome cried, falling on the floor dramatically. The two bands were stuck together in a large room, deemed the sick room to keep all sicknesses in that one place. The room had a large flat screen TV on the wall, movies galore, and a bunch of this for the sick people to do. They had to bring their own blanket to make a giant pallet on the floor for everyone, but they were currently eating popcorn and drinking orange juice.

"I can still cook, stupid." Sapphire said, lying back down on her blankets. She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but opened her eyes when Sango shook her.

"No, you can't! I don't want you sneezing all in my food!"

"Neither do I." Inuyasha added, watching the TV. He looked at his brother and was surprised to find Sesshomaru asleep. He was so silent that no one had really noticed.

"I won't sneeze in your food! I know how to cook even if I'm sick. The only think you have to worry about is being able to taste it."

"And if we can't taste it?"

"Then its cause you're sick and you won't want food anyway."

"Whatever."

**_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_**

A cell phone went off and Inuyasha jumped up. His cell phone vibrated on his hip and began to play a ring tone.

"Who the hell is calling me?" Inuyasha unclipped the phone from its clip, and answered it, "Hello?"

Kagome watched as a small smirk formed on his face and he nodded.

"Yeah. He's right here. You wanna talk to him?"

Sango looked at Kagome, who looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, he's sleeping, you sure you want me to wake him up?"

Inuyasha smirked evilly and began to kick his brother, "Sesshomaru, get up!"

Sesshomaru's arm shot out from under his blanket and twisted Inuyasha's ankle painfully, "If you kick me again, I swear, I'll break it off." Sesshomaru sat up and looked at his younger brother, who was still smirking, despite the pain in his ankle.

"Rin wants to talk to you." Inuyasha held out his cell phone for Sesshomaru to take.

"Rin?"

"HIIIIIII!" Everyone in the room heard the girl's voice and wondered what in the heck her problem was.

"Rin, you're loud."

"Sorry!"

"Rin, you're still loud."

Sapphire sat up and looked at Sesshomaru, wondering who "Rin" was. She looked at Kagome, who shook her head.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Obviously she doesn't have school today, older brother." Inuyasha added, rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha. Shut up." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look, making him frown and turn back to watching TV. "Yes, Rin. I'm listening."

"She probably wants to come over." Miroku said, and Sesshomaru nodded. Sapphire looked at Sango and Kagome, who both still had no clue who Rin was.

"And you asked Kagara if it was okay?"

"YUP! She told Rin you were sick, so Rin had to come help you!" Her answer was heard by the entire room.

"Rin, you don't have to."

"But Rin hasn't seen you in such a long time!"

"Well if you can get here, I don't see a problem with it."

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Sesshomaru moved the phone from his ear, wincing.

"Your welcome, Rin."

"Bye bye! See you in one hour!"

Sesshomaru sighed and hung up the phone, lying back down on his blankets. "Rin is coming over."

"It'll be nice to see her again. How is she?" Miroku asked, sitting up.

"She's fine."

"Still talking in third person?"

"I can't seem to break her of it."

"Aren't you scared you'll get her sick?"

"She's had the flu already."

"Really? When?"

"Last year."

"And I bet you stayed with her the entire time."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes, then opened them slowly and looked at Sapphire, who was staring at him with a very sad look on her face. He lifted an eyebrow and met her eyes, but Sapphire turned the other way and buried her face in her pillow.

**An Hour Later**

"DADDY! RIN IS HERE!" Rin ran through the door to the sick room and nearly knocked Sesshomaru over. She hugged him tightly, then kissed his cheek, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Rin is wonderful, now that she's seen her daddy!"

"Daddy?" Sapphire asked, sitting up.

"Yes! Sesshomaru is Rin's daddy! You must be Ms. Sapphire! Hello!" Rin ran and hugged Sapphire, then proceeded to hug Sango and Kagome, "Hi Ms. Sango and Ms. Kagome! We talk about you at school all the time."

"Kid, you talk way too much." Inuyasha said, smirking at the little girl. Rin then ran over to him, with a big smile on her face.

"UNCLE INUYASHA! HI!" Rin cried, laughing as she hugged him. There was so much joy on her, because she was so happy to see her adopted father's brother.

"And I take it you forgot all about me?" Miroku cried, faking a sad look.

"NO! Of course not, Uncle Miroku! I MISSED YOU TOO!" Rin ran and hugged him as well, squeezing him tightly.

"Rin, that's enough. How long are you staying?"

Rin jumped out of Miroku's arms and moved to sit beside Sesshomaru, "Rin can stay for a whole week!"

"What about school?"

"We're on a break, which started today. That means no school for Rin!" Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, who gave her a soft smile back. Sapphire smiled gently and wanted to shoot herself in the head, _'And I thought she was someone for me to be jealous of!'_

"Uncle Inuyasha? This girl is your niece!" Kagome cried, amazement crossing her face. She looked at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes.

"No, Kagome, of course not. She just calls me 'uncle' for the fun of it." Inuyasha sighed and watched as Rin covered a giggle.

"Sesshomaru, I never knew you were the type…." Sango added, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I'm not." Sesshomaru said, not looking at her.

"Rin is his ADOPTED daughter, Sango." Miroku said, quietly. She nodded in apology and in understanding.

"Sesshomaru, regardless of her being your adopted daughter, she's your daughter none the less and a girl to top it off! She's a part of this little group now!" Sapphire reached across the huge pallet and hugged the girl again, making Rin giggle in delight.

"Rin is happy that you like her, Ms. Sapphire." Rin cried, grinning widely. She hugged Sapphire back with a lot of enthusiasm and then stood up.

"And now it is time for all the big people to go to sleep! You guys are all sick from what I was told and you have to go to bed now!" Rin demanded, a serious look crossing her face.

"Rin…."

"BED!" The little girl commanded them so cutely; they knew they had to obey. Everyone in the room with the exception of Rin, laid down and went to sleep.

**Three Hours Later**

Sapphire jumped up when she felt a hand touch her gently. She blinked slowly, and then realized it was Rin when her eyes came into focus.

"Kagara told Rin to wake you up so that you can make lunch for everyone. Rin can help, if you want her to!" Rin smiled and stood up from the crouching position she was in. Sapphire got up slowly and followed her quietly, hoping not to wake up anyone else in the room.

"You can help me." Sapphire whispered, closing the door behind her. Rin nodded and skipped happily next to Sapphire.

"So what are we going to make today?"

"Soup would be the best thing, I think. Does your daddy like Clam Chowder?"

"Yep! Rin does too!"

Sapphire grinned, and led Rin into the kitchen, "Rule number one of my kitchen, no talking of yourself in third person. Say 'I' and 'Mine', no more 'Rin' and 'She' and 'Her'. Got it?"

"Rin……I get it." Rin grinned back at Sapphire and then rolled up her sleeves.

"Well then, let's get to work. I have bread and chowder to make and not very much time."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Do you smell that?" Kagome bolted up from her spot on the floor. The smell of food hit her nose and she was so suddenly so hungry, that she swore her mouth began to water. Sango was the one who had asked the question and she was already putting her slippers on. The boys had gotten up much like Kagome, as hungry as a pack of unfed wolves.

"I smell it…..Oh, my mouth is watering just from the smell!" Kagome cried, dramatically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but got up and was heading for the door, ahead of everyone else.

"I wonder what Sapphire made us today?" Miroku questioned, walking behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shrugged and followed Kagome, who had Sango nearly pushing her out of the way, to get to the dining room.

"LUNCH IS READY!" The group heard a chorus of female voices from downstairs and suddenly the entire group ran down the stairs. (With the exception of Sesshomaru; he's much to refined for that. LOL!)

"Rin, watch out!" Sapphire swept the younger girl up in her arms and leaned back against the cabinets. The group from upstairs ran by her, followed by Kouga and Kagara, then finally Sesshomaru.

"I see she kept you from being run over." Sesshomaru said, giving Rin a look.

Rin nodded and turned to Sapphire, "Thank you very much for keeping me safe."

"You're very welcome. Now go in there and wait till I bring the food out. I want you to eat too." Sapphire replied, giving Rin a little push in the direction of the dining room. She smiled at Sapphire, and then went through the door.

"You got her to talk out of third person."

"Well, for now, she'll only do it in the kitchen, I think. But maybe I can get her to change that. She might even stop herself on her own. It just depends, I guess." Sapphire looked thoughtful then took the steaming pot off the stove. "Anyway, go on and sit down so I can get this thing in there. It's hot and heavy and I don't want to hold it any longer than I have to."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the dining room where he found a seat open beside Rin. She patted the chair and smiled widely when he sat down next to her.

"Daddy, I helped Sapphire cook lunch for you!"

"That was nice of you."

"Really? I was trying to be helpful."

"And you were."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Rin."

"Alright, let's eat lunch." Sapphire came in with the big steaming pot and placed it down on the pot holder resting on the table. "I really didn't feel like putting it in a bowl to serve it in, so you'll just have to use the ladle and get it out of the pot." She removed the lid and the aroma hit everyone like a tidal wave. It smelled so wonderful, that everyone in the room was rushing to get some soup in there bowl. In the end, Sapphire was the one that had to do all the pouring, since so many were trying to get the ladle first.

"You guys are so childish when it comes to food. I swear crap like that is something four year olds do. Fighting over food…..I have another pot in the kitchen!" Sapphire ate her soup angrily; very annoyed by the way the group had acted. They had almost spilt her soup all over the place and the only thing that saved it was Sapphire.

"Jerks….." Sapphire muttered, finishing her soup off quickly and getting up just as fast. "Someone else can do the dishes. I don't feel like it." Sapphire stated, dropping her empty bowl in the sink and stalking up the stairs, back to the sick room.

"Wow….she's a little pissed." Inuyasha commented, filling up his bowl for a fourth helping. Kagome looked down in the pot and glared at Inuyasha when she realized there was no more.

"Well, that's one thing you don't do. Mess with Sapphire's food and you mess with her." Kagara commented, bringing the second pot to the table.

"Daddy, will Sapphire be okay?" Rin asked, sipping her soup slowly. She didn't want to burn her tongue on her second bowl like she had her first.

"She should be. She's just…..a little upset right now, Rin."

"Oh, I see."

"Well this soup is great!" Sango cried, getting a third helping. She just couldn't stay away from the hot soup.

"I agree." Kagome added, starting on her fourth helping. She was surprised at herself for eating as much as Inuyasha, but currently she really didn't care too much.

"Yeah, she really outdid herself today." Miroku commented, eating another spoonful of soup.

"I helped!" Rin cried, demanding that she get some praise.

"And you did a wonderful job." Kagara said, smiling at Rin. Rin grinned and then went back to eating her soup.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Ah, I'm stuffed! I can't believe I managed six bowls of soup!" Kagome cried, patting her stomach and leaning back in her chair. She watched as Inuyasha's head began to droop and knew it was time for a nap. "Inuyasha."

"Hmmmm?" Inuyasha's head came up and he glanced at Kagome, his eyes half open.

"Time to take a nap. Come on." Kagome got out of her chair and helped Inuyasha out of his, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs to the sick room.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sango agreed, getting out of her chair as well. Miroku followed her and Kagara stood up, along with Kouga.

"Do you want us to wash dishes?" Kagara asked Sesshomaru.

"I'll do it." Sesshomaru said, standing up and collecting the bowls around him. He placed them inside the empty pot and then went into the kitchen. Kagara and Kouga nodded and left the dining room, going to take a nap themselves.

"Daddy, I'll help!" Rin cried, taking the second pot off the table and skipping into the kitchen. She sat the pot down and watched as Sesshomaru rinsed off the dishes, then stuck them in the dish washer.

"Rin, you don't have to…."

"But I want to! I'll rinse them and you can put them in the dish washer!" Rin pushed her adopted father away from the sink and began to take over his job.

"Okay…" Sesshomaru took the already rinsed off dishes from Rin and stuck them in the dish washer like he was told.

"Daddy….Are you and Ms. Sango really good friends?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well…some of the girls at school want her autograph. They said if I can get her autograph it'll prove that you are my daddy."

"Rin, you don't have to prove that."

"I know, but….They won't believe me. And the babysitter said that I can't tell anyone who you are cause then you'll get in lots of trouble."

"I won't get in a lot of trouble if you tell your friends about me."

"So she's lying."

"Not really."

"Oh." Rin looked down at the dishes and became very quiet. _'If the babysitter isn't lying and Daddy isn't lying, then who's wrong and who's right?'_

"Rin."

"Yes Daddy?"

"If you choose to tell you're friends about me, then you can."

"Okay!"

"And I'll see what I can do about that autograph from Sango." Sesshomaru smiled very softly at Rin, who grinned back at him.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Rin."

End Chapter 9


	10. Feeling Better

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

10. Feeling Better

A/n: I've updated! I just had a sudden idea to work on this fic so I did! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I do not own! And I really don't own "Rain". SWV does!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

**_Lyrics_**

"Ah, I feel so much better!" Kagome cried, waking up in the sick room beside Sapphire. Sapphire only yawned and rolled over, feeling her arm collide with something soft. She smiled gently as Rin rolled further into her arm.

"I do too." Sapphire whispered, tucking Rin's covers around her. She watched as Rin snuggled further into her pillow and smile wider.

"Is anyone else up?"

"Kagome, its midnight...I don't think so..." Sapphire looked around the room, trying to see if there were any signs of the others awake. She shook her head and laid back down, Kagome doing the same.

"Sapphire, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah, if you want..."

"You like Sesshomaru, don't you?"

"..." Sapphire didn't answer Kagome. She didn't want to lie to her and she didn't want to tell her all of their business either.

"So I take that as a yes?" Kagome turned to face Sapphire, who turned to face Kagome.

"...Yeah..." Sapphire replied quietly, nodding.

"Does he know?"

"I think so."

"Really? That's cute."

"What about you and Inuyasha?"

"I can't stand him! He's a jerk and he's rude and he's mean and-"

"But he's cute and he can sing and he has certain playfulness about him-"

"That is absolutely the cutest thing in the world and his golden contacts make him look gorgeous and his hair is still so cute even though it's dyed white and-..." Kagome covered her mouth as she realized what she was saying.

Sapphire giggled and nodded her head,"Yep, you like him."

"No, I don't."

"Kagome, did you not hear what you just said? Think about what you just said to me, all those things about him...You like him. You're just in denial..."

"I am not."

"And I thought Sango was bad. You're much worse than she is."

Kagome sighed and rolled back over, "I don't like him..."

"Yes, you do."

_'Do I? I'm not supposed to...Inuyasha's a jerk! But he's such a cute jerk...with his beautiful golden contacts...I wonder what color his real eyes are? I bet they're a beautiful color...And deep...AHHHHHHH! I've got to stop that! This is all Sapphire's fault! She's making me think I like him!' _Kagome frowned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with her thoughts.

And no one saw Miroku grin mischievously.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning everyone! How is everyone feeling?" Sapphire asked at breakfast, smiling at everyone. She handed Sesshomaru a bowl of oatmeal and watched as he tried to give her a faint smile…But he couldn't because he still wasn't feeling well.

"Crappy..." Inuyasha said, sighing deeply. He still felt terrible and he sniffed and continued to eat his oatmeal.

Sango smiled softly, "Are you boys still sick?"

Miroku sneezed and shook his head, "No. I'm not sick."

Sango only laughed and handed him a bowl of oatmeal, "Well we've got practice and you guys have got to come watch. Amethyst wrote this song. It's really pretty too. You should hear it."

"We'll be there." Inuyasha said, rubbing his red nose. Sapphire handed him some tissues and let him leave the room for a little bit.

"I wonder how you guys got sicker than we did? We were all out in the cold and stuff, but ours was just an overnight thing..." Kagome wondered, sitting down at the table. She put a big spoonful of sugar in her bowl and then mixed it all together. She ate her oatmeal with a happy sigh and Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"I know who she was dreaming about..." Sapphire mumbled to herself, walking into the kitchen as Inuyasha stepped out. He sneezed again, making Sapphire jump. "Hey watch it!"

"Well, move and I wouldn't sneeze on you!"

"Uncle Inuyasha, that's not nice!" Rin walked into the dining room with a bowl (Sapphire had given it to her) and sat down next to Sesshomaru. He sighed and Rin just grinned at him.

"Daddy, you're still sick, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then how come your nose is all red looking?"

"I don't know, Rin."

"Daddy...It's not good to tell stories. You're sick and you know it!" Rin giggled and Sapphire came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Rin, eat your breakfast and leave your Daddy alone. He's going to be okay," Sapphire winked, "Because I'm gonna take care of him. Right, Sesshomaru?"

"...Right..." Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed with Sapphire, knowing it'd make Rin feel better.

"And I'm going to take care of your Uncle Inuyasha...Yes, I am." Kagome made a cute face at Inuyasha and he glared at her. She glared back and then flipped him off behind her finger.

"Slut."

"Inuyasha!" Sapphire cried, appalled. She couldn't believe he had said that in front of Rin.

"What!"

"Did you forget we have little ears?"

"So what?"

Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and smacked him, hard, in the back of his head,"Yep, I'm going to take really good care of him alright..."

**Two Hours Later**

"You girls ready?" Kagara asked, standing on the other side of the window.

"Yeah." Sapphire said, sitting down on a stool. Amethyst nodded, sitting on the stool position in between Emerald's and Sapphire's. The mikes were hanging in front of them and they all had ear phones on. Rin popped up beside Kagara, with headphones on, holding both of her thumbs up. The music started and Canine Heritage stood up, all of them coming up behind Kagara. Kouga had earphones as well and was pressing random buttons on the recording station in front of him.

"Alright. We're all set." Emerald sat down on the stool to the left of Amethyst and cleared her throat. They heard the music starting and Amethyst sang first.

**_Sometimes it's soft as a misty rain,  
That gently touches my soul...  
It cools the fire that burns in me,  
And I simply lose control,  
So just..._**

Kagara nodded, causing Emerald and Sapphire to grin. They both joined in for the chorus, blending their voice with Amethyst's.

**_CHORUS  
Rain down (on) on me...  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops.  
Rain on me  
Just...  
Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just shower me...  
Just rain on me!_**

Emerald was the next to go, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes and sang the words she knew.

**_Full as a dam at capacity...  
My passion's about to explode, yeah.  
I can't escape, it's surrounding me...  
I'm caught in a storm,  
That I don't need no shelter from..._**

Then Amethyst and Sapphire sang the chorus with her, smiling widely. Rin began to rock slowly to the music and even Inuyasha was moving his head slightly.

**_CHORUS  
Rain down (on) on me...  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops.  
Rain on me  
Just...  
Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just shower me...  
Just rain on me!_**

They began a slight round and then joined together at the end of the bridge.

**_Fall down, fall down on me  
Let it  
Fall down, fall on me  
Just_**

They sang the chorus a final time and gave it their all. They wanted the ending to sound as good as possible, so Sapphire added in a few adlibs.

**_CHORUS  
Rain down (on) on me...  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops.  
Rain on me  
Just...  
Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just shower me...  
Just rain on me!_**

They ended the song with large smiles on their faces. Singing really was their passion and it made them feel even better. The Gems knew they were getting over their sickness and singing was just a large part of that recovery. Sapphire took off her headphones and began to do a victory dance.

"That was so...AWESOME!" Rin cried, running into the room and hugging Emerald. Emerald laughed, hugging the little girl back, then watched as Rin released her and ran to hug Amethyst.

"Thank you, Rin."

"No, thank you! I loved that song! Wait till I sing it at school!"

Sapphire refused to be ignored any longer and swept the little girl up off her feet, hugging her,"Rin, you can sing that song wherever you want to! It made me feel great so I know it'll help others feel better!"

"Excellent job girls." Kagara spoke into the mike in front of her. She flipped a switch and the entire system shut off.

Sapphire put Rin back down on the ground and walked out with her. She turned to the four guys in the room, "So...What'd you think?"

"That was...good." Miroku said, a smile warming his face.

"Yeah, good job." Inuyasha added, smiling at Amethyst. She smiled back, almost blushing at his praise.

"Nice song." Sesshomaru commented, nodding at Sapphire. Sapphire grinned wider, feeling like her insides would burst for happiness.

"Thanks you guys!" Sapphire cried, feeling happy.

"Yeah, thank you." Amethyst told them, smiling widely.

"I think it needs a little work though..." Emerald quietly stated, looking around at the group.

"No, it really was wonderful." Kagara grinned, and nodded at her group. They were getting better as each CD was made. They had a passion for their music...Kagara knew it now.

"Why, thank you." Sapphire smirked, knowing Kagara had finally realized how much they loved singing.

"Now, since we feel so good, I think we should get the boys feeling better too. Back to bed, and we're going to separate you know. I think it might be the fact that all these sick germs are floating around. Rin, you and Sapphire will take care of your Daddy. Kagome can take care of Inuyasha and Sango, you can help get Miroku better." Kouga directed, shooing the groups out of the room. "Me and Kagara have to go edit this, then drop it off. It'll be put on a new single with the other song." Kouga beamed at the group and then followed them out of the room.

"Well let's go then. Sapphire, will you still be making lunch?" Kagome asked, as soon as they reached the hallway full of rooms.

"Of course. I'll let you know when." Sapphire said, opening Sesshomaru's bedroom door and watching as Rin pushed him in. She grinned and shut the door behind herself, walking into Sesshomaru's room.

"Okay!" Kagome yelled, and then turned to locate Inuyasha. He was standing a few feet behind her, wondering if she was going to beat him up for earlier. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Come on!" Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room, closing the door once both of them were in the door.

"Come on Miroku. And no groping me or I'm going to let you get even more sick!" Sango cried, dragging Miroku into his room. He had a dreamy expression on his face when Sango closed the door behind him.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Is Daddy asleep?" Rin asked, looking at her adopted father's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, so Sapphire figured he was sleeping as well.

"I think so. Do you want to go play in your room?" Sapphire replied, turning the page on her book. She sat on the couch in front of Sesshomaru's TV, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"Can I?"

"If you want to. I think I can handle your Daddy, hun."

"Okay!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I mean...Okay..." Rin lowered her voice to a whisper and quietly skipped out of the room. Sapphire stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru's bed, looking him over.

"Ya know, you suck at faking stuff like that. I mean sleeping? Come on. If you wanted her out of the room that bad-..." Sapphire almost felt her eyes fall out of her head as Sesshomaru sat up in his bed and removed his shirt. He lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

"I didn't know you were that good at telling."

"I don't see why. I may be the youngest, but I just got out of school, ya know." Sapphire answered, looking at him weirdly. Her eyes wandered down his bare chest and she closed her eyes, trying to look back down at her book.

"I got hot."

"No, you want ME to get hot."

"Aren't you already?"

"I'm getting there."

"Sapphire..." Sesshomaru's voice had lowered to the one baritone that Sapphire couldn't stand. That single tone of voice sent her mind reeling and it drove her crazy. She looked up at his face, trying to control herself. But his voice wasn't going to let her do that and she knew it.

"Y-yes?"

"You're not going to see if I have a fever?"

"N-no."

"No? Why not?"

"Well...I don't think you have one?"

"Are you sure? Cause I feel kinda hot..."

"You ass." Sapphire sighed, marking her page and standing up. She walked over to Sesshomaru and sat on his bed beside him, laying the back of her hand against his forehead.

"Remember, Sapphire, we have little ears here."

"So?" Sapphire turned her hand over, feeling his forehead with her palm. She slowly moved her hand, caressing his cheek gently before she moved her palm to his throat.

"That's not something I think she should hear."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm sick." Sesshomaru said an amused light in his eyes.

"Not that sick." Sapphire replied, moving her hand slowly down to his chest. Sesshomaru caught with his own as her hand stopped over his heart.

"Maybe not."

"Maybe? You're kidding right?"

"You're still talking."

Sapphire rolled her eyes, then sighed, "Yes, I'm still talking-!" Sesshomaru covered Sapphire's mouth his own, knowing that would shut her up.

**In Inuyasha's Room**

"Inuyasha, be still! I'm just checking your temperature!" Kagome cried, trying to get the thermometer in his mouth. He wouldn't be still though, so he was annoying her.

"NO! I don't want to put that nasty thing in my mouth!"

"It's not nasty!"

"It is too!"

"It's mine! Geez...It's not nasty. Or am I nasty too."

"Hell yeah!"

"AHHHH, THAT'S IT!" Kagome jumped onto the bed tackling Inuyasha. He smirked and stopped the girl before she slapped him kindly in the face. Kagome face was flushed red and she was about to smack Inuyasha when she realized that she was lying on top of him. She blushed red and Inuyasha had no clue why.

"Are you that mad at me?"

"No, it's not that...Do you realize how we're...sitting?"

"No..." Inuyasha then looked at the way Kagome was laying on him. Her chest was pressed up against him, moving up and down as she breathed heavily from their little fight. A faint blush crossed on his cheeks and he helped Kagome get off of him.

"Sorry..." Kagome whispered, looking down at her feet. Inuyasha turned his glance to the TV and that's when Kagome got him. She shoved the thermometer in his mouth and pressed the button before he could even think about what she was doing. She hurriedly kissed his cheek, and that kept him from yelling...Since he was in a state of shock.

"Inuyasha, I am not doing this everytime you decide to be difficult. So don't get used to it. At all."

"Mhhhhhhmmmmmmm..." Inuyasha said, trying to speak around the thermometer.

"Why are you always causing trouble for me anyway? It's not like you couldn't just do what I say and quit annoying me. You should really work on that."

"Hmm hmhm hm hm hmmmm." Inuyasha was still trying to speak around the thermometer, but decided to give up. He wanted to tell Kagome that she was equally annoying, but he didn't want to get hit. He was sick after all.

"And all I'm doing is trying to make you feel better...Geez, I'm not ever doing this again." The timer on the thermometer beeped and Kagome removed the thermometer from his mouth. Inuyasha licked his lips, surprised at how good the metal tip of the thermometer tasted. 'Kagome did say it was hers...Wow...That must mean that she-...'

Inuyasha wouldn't let himself finish that thought, but he knew what he thinking without even having to say it. A mixture of honey and ramen was on his tongue and he wouldn't be able to get rid of it, he knew.

"Kagome..."

"What?"

"...Thank you..." Inuyasha quietly told her, not looking at her face. He saw a smile grace her beautiful face and he suddenly felt his face lighten up as well.

"You're welcome. Now, it's time you rest, okay?"

"Okay." Inuyasha lay down on his pillow and Kagome sat beside him, writing in a spiral. She heard his breath slowly begin to even out and smiled to herself.

"He's just a big baby. Sleeping at command." Kagome giggled quietly and continued writing.

**In Miroku's Room**

"Sango, do you think Kagome has feelings for Inuyasha?" Miroku blurted out, while Sango was fluffing his pillow. She rolled her eyes and stuck the pillow behind Miroku's back, shaking her head.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Miroku caught Sango's arm, making her halt in her movement,"Sango, please tell me."

Sango sighed, and pulled her arm away,"Miroku, there is nothing to tell. Really."

"You're lying. What's going on?"

"Well...I really do think they have feelings for each other. They're just fighting it terribly." Sango sighed again and moved to pull the blankets up over Miroku. He accepted the help gladly and nodded his thanks, watching as she moved to the other side of the bed to fold over the extra cover hanging over the bed.

"Just like you."

"I'm not fighting anything."

"Sango-..."

"Miroku, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm-..." Miroku had grabbed hold of both her hands this time, staring into her eyes. A blush crossed Sango's face and she tried to look away, but couldn't make herself do it.

"You're lying again. Do you do that often?"

"Miroku, let go."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your request. You see...Sango, you are a woman of true beauty, but well...You are a terrible liar. I believe you are fighting our love and trying to keep it locked away in your heart. But fear not, for I see past your cover and I will love you back equally as much!" Miroku was doing fine until his hand slid down Sango's arm and moved to her butt, where he gave it a gentle squeeze. Sango jerked her hands away, slapping Miroku across the face.

"I do beat up sick people."

"My dear Sango, your words wound me." Miroku said, not even noticing the redness of his left cheek. He released Sango's rear and let her continue what she was doing.

"They'll do more than that."

"Why Sango! My heart hurts, really."

"Miroku, you are so...Ah! I can't even describe it!" Sango cried, more frustrated with herself than Miroku. She gave another sigh and grabbed her guitar from its position on Miroku's chair.

"Sango?"

"What Miroku?"

"You really are beautiful."

"...Are you serious?"

"Very." His eyes caught hers and Sango saw how serious he was. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she began to pluck a few strings on the guitar, looking down.

"...Thank you. No one's every told me that. Except for my little brother, of course."

"I remember him. Very cool kid."

"Thanks. I try. When our parents died it was just me and him, but when me and Kagome started singing, I had to leave him with a sitter all the time. Now, I just go visit him at my aunt's."

"He should come live here."

"He can't. We're going to your house in two days."

"Then he can come live with us. It'll be better for him anyway."

"Why?"

"He needs men in his life or he'll be girly."

"Shut up. He's not girly."

"Not yet. If you leave him there, he will." Miroku lay down against the pillows and closed his eyes, listening to Sango play little notes.

"I may take you up on that offer."

"Whenever you want, Sango."

End Chapter 10


	11. Enter Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

11. Enter Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta

A/n: I've updated!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.!

"SANGO!!!!"

Sango bolted straight up out of her bed when she heard her name yelled loudly. It wasn't the first time they had yelled her name to wake up; Sango was a light sleeper. She had to be, especially with all the children at home. Shaking herself away, Sango rolled over and got out of bed, grabbing her robe that was sitting on her couch.

"Sango, you up?"

"Yes, I'm -! KOHAKU!!" Sango had been walking toward the door when her younger brother strolled through, smiling his face off madly and rushing to hug his eldest sister.

"Good morning, Sango!"

"Kohaku! Little brother, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"No, winter break, duh."

Sango knocked her little brother on the top of the head, "Hush, like I knew." She smiled and hugged her brother again, just for good measure.

"So where are they?" Kohaku asked curiously, glancing outside the door and looking up the hallway at the now closed doors. The last time he had come over those three door had been wide open...Now they were closed. _'Hmmmmmmmmmm...'_

"Where are they? They who?"

"CH! Canine Heritage! You know, the guy group that's living here with you."

"Oh them? They're sleeping, I guess." Sango shrugged, turning to look at the clock flashing 7:30 in the morning at her. They were DEFINITELY asleep.

"Asleep? It's 7:30! Sapphire was up, how come no one else is?"

"We usually don't wake up while Sapphire cooks, you know that."

"Ahhh, and that little girl too...I've seen her before, at my school. Who's she?"

"She's staying here to spend time with her father."

"You mean someone in CH has a kid?! I'd have never known that." Kohaku sat down on his sister's couch, leaning back and propping up his feet.

"No, she isn't Kouga's...she's...Sesshomaru's."

"WHAT?!" Kohaku fell off the couch and Sango covered her mouth to hold back her laughter at the surprised look on his face. He gaped at her as if she had said something like, 'Every member in Canine Heritage is a demon and we have to slay them.'

"Kohaku, you alright?"

"She's THE Sesshomaru's child? Are you kidding me? Who'd have thought!"

"Kohaku, it's not even all that serious."

"Ahhh, big sis, you're right. Wow, now I'm going to have to stop picking on her so much." Kohaku crossed his arms, and sat back down on the couch, before laying down on his back,"Oh yeah, did I mention? I brought Shippo with me...He wanted to see Kagome VERY badly...Something about not seeing his sister for months and wanting to meet that Inuyasha guy."

"Shippo's here too? ...Poor Rin..."

"Poor Rin? Poor me! I had to bring him, you know."

"Kohaku, go to sleep."

"Already on my way there, sis."

**In Kagome's Room**

Flaming orange hair caught Kagome's attention, as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She knew that it had to be only one person...she only knew one kid with hair like that. Turing and reaching out, Kagome picked up the boy and squeezed him tight.

"SHIPPO! You came to see me!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

"Hi Kagome! How are ya? Can you put me down please??"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Kagome put the younger boy on his two feet and smiled at him, placing her hand on the top of his head, "So what brings you here? You came to see your big sister show 'em her stuff?"

"Yeah, and I came to meet that Inuyasha guy that Momma's been talking about. Apparently he's been giving you trouble, right?"

"Well, yes and no. But I can handle him!"

"Humph, we'll see." Shippo smiled at his sister, and watched as she scanned the room for something, "What?"

"Where's Souta? Isn't he here with you?"

"Oh Souta had to go do some things for Momma, and she wanted him to bring you some candy too! Will you share with me?"

"Of course. Do you know what time he's coming?"

"Probably around lunch, since he had to work on a few things for school too. Momma told him that she wants him to take his studies extremely seriously, since he's next in line for the shrine."

"Yeah, but you're here early. Why aren't you with him?"

"I don't want to do the same thing as him!" Shippo pouted and crossed his arm, a little annoyed at his adopted sister's attitude toward his future. He knew he didn't seem to object when he learned about the family history, but that WASN'T what he wanted to do! And he was the adopted son, geez! Why would he want to carry on a blood family tradition?

"Shippo, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Hmmm, if you say so." Shippo grinned at his older sister, and stretched, walking out of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall opposite of the opened door and watched Kagome brush her hair, "So how come Sapphire and that girl are the only ones awake?"

"Sapphire makes breakfast for us. Rin, who is with her, probably just wants to help. So cute!" Kagome grinned at the end of her sentence, glad that the two were getting along. They would have to, dealing with a man like Sesshomaru. Kagome shuddered; sometimes he gave her the creeps.

"Rin goes to school with Souta, Kohaku, and me."

"It's 'and I', Shippo." The voice came from the other side of the door, and Shippo opened it wide, smiling at Sapphire, who waved at him before wiping her hands on the dishtowel slung over her arm.

"Just making sure Kagome was awake and talking. We have that show today."

"Do we really? Wow, I forgot all about it!" Kagome grinned at her friend, and leaned against her door, glancing at the door across from her's,"How are the princes feeling today?"

"Ha! They're all dead asleep, but I think they've gotten over their fevers. Aren't they required to be there too?"

"Probably, since it's part of our punishment."

"You guys are on punishment? HAHAHA!! Kagome, what'd you do?" Shippo asked, trying not to point and laugh at his sister.

"Ugh, I DON'T want to talk about it."

"Why not? What happened, Kagome?"

"Nothing Shippo!" Kagome sighed and turned toward Sapphire, who turned and walked out of the doorway, with a smile on her face. Shippo was Kagome's brother; she could answer him. That story was embarrassing enough on its own, telling someone else's little brother was not something to add to it. She already knew the younger boy's reaction anyway, but still...It was EMBARRASSING. With a sigh, Sapphire walked out of the hallway and walked into the kitchen going back to help Rin, whom was yelling something about making the oatmeal too thick.

**At 7:45 in the Morning**

"Hey, get up."

"...What for?"

"Cause I said so! Inuyasha, get up." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and walked toward Inuyasha, who was laying in his bed, on his stomach with his eyes closed. He knew it was Kagome, she had started waking him up since the day he had gotten sick, and now it was a daily thing.

"No."

"Grr..." Kagome plopped down on Inuyasha's bed, proceeding to shake him slightly. She pushed his shoulder once, and then punched it, getting slightly annoyed, "Get up."

With a growl, Inuyasha rolled over, and grabbed Kagome, placing her underneath him, and forcing her arms up over her head, "I said I don't want to."

"And I said, I don't care. Get up." Kagome frowned at the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face. She was only trying to help and he treated her like this! What a jerk he could be.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at the look on Kagome's face, and then rolled his eyes,"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha let Kagome's wrists go, and got off of her, causing Kagome to scramble up, flushed and angry.

"GEEZ! All I was trying to do was wake you up! If you keep acting like that I won't do it anymore!"

"Whatever Kagome."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Ughh! You're so...pigheaded!" Kagome cried, and then she threw her shoe at Inuyasha's head, missing by barely an inch.

"Ha! You missed-!" BAM! Kagome's 2nd shoe hadn't missed. With a smirk, Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder, and flipped Inuyasha off, before striding out of his room and closing his door with a slam.

"Bastard."

"My brother actually does know whom his father is."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and heaved another sigh, "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a blank look as she strode towards the kitchen, wondering why she had given a sigh like that.

"YOU'RE HERE TOO! SIS! WHY IS THE WEIRD GIRL HERE?!"

"RIN ISN'T WEIRD! YOU ARE!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, and walked into the kitchen only to find a young boy pointing accusing fingers at his only daughter. He turned to Sapphire with a questioning look, then walked up behind Rin, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up, with tears in her eyes, to man she had come to call father, blinking to keep from letting the tears fall.

"Rin?"

Kagome grabbed her brother by the ear and drug him to stand in front of Rin. She smacked him in the head and then turned to Rin,"Apologize. Now."

"But sis!"

"No buts! Apologize or go back home." Kagome said, sternly. She was NOT going to let her brother end up like a smaller Inuyasha. She wouldn't be able to stand him.

"Sorry."

Kagome turned to Rin and smiled, who narrowed her eyes at the Shippo, before turning to Sapphire, "Do you still need any help?"

"No. I can handle it just fine. You can go sit with everyone else." Sapphire told her, just as Kohaku walked into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"Ok. Come on, Daddy." Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, and pulled him on, pushing past Kohaku who was staring in awe at Rin's father.

"Wow, she wasn't lying..." Kohaku murmured, suddenly having a new found respect for the girl. He watched as they disappeared into the dining room and then turned to Shippo.

"I knew it! Rin doesn't seem like she would lie just for the fun of it, ya know." Shippo said, matter of factly.

"Oh hush. You were JUST calling her weird a minute ago." Kohaku retorted back, crossing his arms at his friend's meager attempt to save face.

"She is!"

"Shippo, be quiet. And go wait until breakfast is done."

"Ok..." Shippo sighed, and slowly walked towards the dinning room, trying not to let the fact that Rin was glaring fiercely at him, get to him. He wasn't about to skip breakfast, no matter how awkward she made it for him.

**At 9:30 A.M.**

"The girls have a show today."

"We do?!" Sapphire heaved a HUGE sigh. Kagara didn't tell them about a show! At least, she didn't remember her saying anything about a show. Sapphire glanced at Kagome, who was glaring at Inuyasha and hadn't really been paying attention.

_'Oh dear Lord, she loves him...HAHA!' _Sapphire snickered to herself, then tapped Kagome, who blinked slowly and turned to her.

"What is it, Sapphire?"

"Kagome, we have a show today."

"WHAT?!"

"Delayed reaction..." Sango murmured, trying not to laugh at Kagome. She was so obvious to everyone, BUT Inuyasha.

"What time do we have to be there?" Kagome asked, ignoring Sango's comment. She choose to ignore her for Sango's own safety.

"In an hour and a half."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" All three girls screamed this time, in obvious disbelief. Kagara nodded, and hid a smirk behind her hand, before pointing in the direction of the girls' rooms.

"Go get dressed! Now!"

"I can't freakin' believe she decided to tell us about this AFTER the fact that she already scheduled it!." Kagome cried out, in a rushed sentence, throwing her room door open. She then stopped suddenly, and glanced towards Sapphire and Sango's doors.

"Um, what're we wearing? I picked last time."

"OOHHHHH, I KNOW! I KNOW!! This oneee!!!" Rin had somehow managed to slip between the three hurried girls and had been rummaging in Kagome's closet. She held up a show costume that was in a beautiful dark color and was a dress. She tossed the dress to Kagome and then began to find the shoes and other accessories for it.

"I guess this is what we're wearing then."

"Those ones that Sango made? I love those!"

"Hey, I didn't do that well on them." Sango said, in a sheepish voice.

"Yes, you didn't do that well. You did FREAKIN' AWESOME on them! And they are ALL dresses."

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh come on Sango, it's not like we're gonna be dancing or anything."

"Actually you are." Kagara told them all, walking into the hallway calmly. She didn't really have much to worry about...She yawned and looked at her watch, "Better hurry, you just lost ten minutes."

"Oh, put shorts underneath and then let's go! We don't have time you two!" Kagome cried, thanking Rin with a smile. Then as nicely as she could manage, she pushed the girl out in the hallway and closed her door.

**At 10:30 A.M.**

"Sis, can I go?! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Shippo wasn't trying to be annoying, but he REALLY wanted to see his sister perform. Shippo loved watching the crowd as his sister controlled them with her voice, and all unknowingly. It was really cool to watch.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Kagara." Kagome said, tying the ribbon tighter on her arm. It looked like an armband in the mirror and the ribbon would flow when she moved. She turned and the skirt of the dress moved along with her, like a river that never stopped.

"KAGARA! CAN I GO TOO?!"

"Yes, you can."

"YEAH! Kagome, Kagara said-!"

"I heard her, Shippo." Kagome smiled, and walked out of her room, heading towards the limo, parked in the garage. Shippo followed her, and she grinned as she saw the white limo, then blinked when the door opened for her.

"Geez, you girls take forever. Stupid women." Inuyasha's voice floated out, and Kagome felt a scowl coming on.

"Inuyasha, I bet you take as long or even longer than I do to get ready."

"The only thing I do that takes longer than you is-." Inuyasha glanced at Shippo, and then smirked widely at Kagome,"There are kids in the car, so I won't say it. Be lucky."

"Screw you."

"It isn't nice to say that in front of kids." Inuyasha smirked some more, like he gave a damn about some squirt kid here? Kagome knew that too, which is way she scowled at him even more.

"Freakin' As-!"

"KAGOME! Cut it out!" Sapphire cried, cutting her friend off abruptly. The girl looked menacingly at Kagome, and the girl sighed, deciding to save her malice for another time. She gave Inuyasha a cutting look and scooted farther away from him, though there wasn't a whole lot of room to do that anyway. She sighed again, turning to the window, and trying to block out Inuyasha's annoying voice (which is wasn't really but right now it is).

"You two fight like husband and wife. An OLD husband and wife, for that matter." Kohaku interjected, and suddenly his sister was holding back two obviously angry people with the help of Sapphire and Miroku.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"LIKE I'D EVER MARRY HER!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! You JERK! I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"GOOD! I FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

And then both crossed their arms with a "humph" and faced the opposite direction of each other. Rin stared at the two, and then burst into a fit of giggles, which slowly triggered Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo. Kagome sighed and tried to keep herself from wishing that her brother wasn't there, while staring out of the limo window. They were on the highway now, so she would have to just sit and ride with them.

_'Oh, how annoyingly fun this is...'_

End Chapter 11


	12. A Change Of Scenery

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

12. A Change Of Scenery

A/n: I know, I know. Fuss at me as much as you want to. I'm updating though! Thank you to all who reviewed!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own! And I don't own "Teach Me" by Musiq Soulchild. Very nice song, by the way.

After a tiring day of talk show performances for both groups, everyone went back to the home of the Gems, with the idea of wonderful, plentiful rest. However, that idea was totally screwed when Kagara and Kouga made the announcement of moving to the other house.

"We're moving?!" Kagome cried, as smirks appeared on Kagara, Kouga, and Inuyasha's faces.

"The contract says you all have to live together, remember? You guys are moving to the CH house. Today. Now." Kagara stated, smirking widely.

"I do not want to live in their house." Sango said, crossing her arms and frowning.

Miroku smiled widely, "Dear Sango, why ever not? Our house isn't that bad. Actually, I like it a lot."

"Well, my only care is...do you guys have a good enough kitchen?" Sapphire said, looking around at the CH members.

"Our kitchen is good enough." Inuyasha answered, smugly. Sapphire growled and threw a book at him, which missed because Inuyasha ducked.

However, the other two coming directly after hit on target.

"I'll be the judge of that, you jerk."

"Why the hell are you letting that girl hit me?!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his head.

"Cause you deserve it." Miroku answered, matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, go pack your stuff girls. We're moving today. You'll be there for the next two weeks, so pack a lot of clothes." Kagara told them, and they all stood up, groaning, but going anyway.

The next two weeks would be interesting.

Two Hours Later

"Now that you're all settled in it's time for CH to practice. We have a new video coming up and guess what? You three are in it." Kouga explained to the girls, while leading them down a brightly lit hallway. There were awards and plaques lining the walls, as well as pictures all over the place.

"You ready?" He asked, then pushed open a set of double doors. As the girls' eyes focused, a whole entire stage was open in front of them. There were two long rows of chairs and in front of them, a stage that was fairly large. It looked like an auditorium with two rows. (Duh, lol.)

"How much did you spend on this?! Good God." Sapphire asked, walking around. She noticed the three boys on stage stretching, it appeared to be, and continued to look around them.

"Lots and lots of money."

"Uh, duh. We know that." Sango was looking around as well, taking note of the lights and the fact that the stage was actually nice. The floor was polished and everything.

"Geez..." Kagome managed to get out, before she realized that she looked like an idiot and quickly changed her expression.

"Well, are we gonna practice or not? You guys can admire the stage later." Inuyasha was rushing as always, and the three females glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Who am I with today?" Sapphire asked, and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru, like always."

"Ok!" Sapphire skipped over to Sesshomaru and waited patiently for the other two.

"And you both know who you're partners with, don't act like you don't."

"Shut up." Both girls said, walking towards their partners. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he glared back, but they both turned to listen to Kouga.

"Alright, this song is very...emotional. So play the part."

"What song is this again?"

" 'Teach Me', of course."

"WHAT?! I am NOT performing this with her." Inuyasha cried, jerking his thumb at Kagome.

"What? Why not?"

"Do you know-?! Wait, of course you know! No, I'm not doing it."

"Inuyasha, you're the one who wrote the song, so why won't you?"

"...Because..."

"Are you embarrassed about your own song?"

"We weren't even supposed to record it. You found that because you were snooping around!"

"Why does that matter? You wrote the song for someone, so let's put it out there and see if she'll abide."

"Oh crap, no." Inuyasha put his head in his hands and groaned quietly to himself; he couldn't believe this.

"Inuyasha...are you blushing?" Kagome whispered, getting closer to his face. When Inuyasha didn't answer, she moved one of his fingers, only to find a stain of red, proving that yes, he was.

"No."

"Liar. Why are you blushing."

"Kagome, have you heard the song before?" Inuyasha asked, sullenly.

"No, actually." Kagome looked thoughtfully at Kouga, and then said,"Play the song for me."

"Why?"

"Do it or we won't dance." Sapphire added, helping out her co-band member.

"Fine." Kouga heaved a sigh and walked over to a computer in the back of the room. He dimmed the lights with a smirk and then hit the play button.

Kagome sat as a drum roll went and then the music began to play. It was a sweet, catchy piano melody, mixed with acoustic guitar. The drums made a background for the piano and guitar to flow and mix with.

Then Miroku started singing. His voice was soft, like he was making a confession of utmost importance.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha joined in for the chorus. They matched Miroku's voice in tone and presence, but they sang quieter, since they were background.

Inuyasha and Miroku went quiet as the chorus ended and Sesshomaru's voice came into full volume. It was still soft, of course, because it was his turn to make a confession. His voice took on a pleading note as well, because what he sang was supposed to be hard for him to admit.

The boys went back to the chorus, with Inuyasha ad-libbing every now again. He flowed them in with the chorus and now he too, took on the pleading tone that Miroku had added into the song. It made the song, almost sad, but at the same time, very brave. Not all men admitted that they didn't know what they were doing. 

Inuyasha took over the bridge. His voice was desperate; he really wanted whoever he was talking to, to understand.

Inuyasha continued to sing lead, as the others started singing the chorus. He was really enthusiastic with his notes and tones, with a sound that said, "You've got to believe me!" It was pleading, desperate, and yet, extremely serious. Inuyasha wanted help with this matter...It was like, he wanted someone to understand him.

When the song was over the three girls stood there in silence. They had to give CH credit; that song was intense. It appealed to the emotional sides of the three girls in the room, and Sapphire had to turn her head away from everyone else...She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"That was...", Sango started, but cut herself off by shaking her head.

Sapphire wasn't saying anything and Kagome was just staring off into space. The girl's mind was a blur; too many thoughts were running in her brain.

'Do they really feel like that? Does Inuyasha really feel like that? ...Poor thing...'

"That song was really good. I would be more than happy to be in the video with you guys." Sapphire finally spoke, smiling a wide, warming smile. The only thing that looked off was the single tear rolling down her cheek.

Sapphire was like that though, she cried for other people when they couldn't, and that song...Had moved her to tears.

"Well, don't look like that. You can't be in the song looking' ready to cry. Geez." Inuyasha muttered, looking at Sapphire before turning his head in the other direction. He could feel a slight blush warming his cheeks, but he refused to admit to that.

Ever.

"Alright then, let's get to work girls!" Kouga yelled from his position at the computer. He stood up and clapped, as the two groups got serious. It was time for practice.

Three Hours Later

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna go make dinner." Sapphire said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She had to take a shower and get dinner on the table in less than an hour. Her mind raced quickly as she ran out of the practice room, with Sesshomaru following more slowly behind her.

"Who said he could go help too?" Inuyasha said under his breath, but Kagome gave a giggle, since she had heard him.

She smiled and fanned herself with her hand, "Inuyasha, he did that at our house too remember? It's not like its a new thing."

"You have a point, stupid girl."

"Duh, you jerk, why wouldn't I?"

Elsewhere in Sapphire's Room

"Sesshomaru?"

Sapphire blinked; he had just been behind her, but she knew he wouldn't follow her into her room. She had to take a shower after all.

"Hm, ok..." Shrugging a bit, Sapphire went into her bathroom and turned her shower on. She went back in the room and got her needed clothes and then went back into the bathroom, where steam was starting to spread out into the room. Sapphire liked her water nice and hot, and the steam was going to fog up her mirror inside the bedroom.

Sapphire was singing in the shower, and didn't even notice the sound of her bedroom door open and closing quietly. Only when she felt a gush of cold air flood through the bathroom did she realize that someone else was in the room.

"It's quicker this way." She heard from behind her bare back and with wide eyes, Sapphire's face flushed bright red from something other than the heat around her. She slid her eyes shut as a gentle hand took her body sponge from her and ran it across her back.

Oh, the secrets she would have to keep now.

An Hour Later

"Sapphire, this is so good! What inspired you to make this?" Kagome cried, trying not to look like a pig as she ate more shrimp linguini. Of course, the only one of the boys that wasn't a total pig was Sesshomaru, but that was beside the point.

Sapphire only blushed and look further down in her plate, refusing to answer Kagome's question.

She didn't even trust her voice to speak at the moment; not after what happened.

Sango looked between Sapphire and Sesshomaru and could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

"So, what else do we have to do today?" Miroku asked the two managers, who were eating quietly.

They looked contemplative before they both broke into smiles.

"Nothing at all. We've decided to give you guys a break since you've been behaving so well for the past week."

"Seriously?" Sango questioned, looking between the two. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Yup!" Kagara answered, smiling at the two groups around her. The only person that wasn't look at her was Sapphire, who was still blushing like a little school girl.

"Wow, thanks Kagara." Kagome told her, slurping up the remainder of her pasta and grinning.

"Hey Kagome, come here a second. You have something on your mouth." Inuyasha said, picking up a napkin and wiping the corner of Kagome's mouth for her. She grinned wide and thanked him, ignoring the looks they were getting from everyone else.

He was just helping her out, and trying to keep her from looking stupid, right?

Of course he was.

"What are we allowed to do?" Miroku glanced at the little ones at the end of the table, looking like they were about to fall asleep right there. Kids were so cool.

"Whatever you want, Miroku."

"Wow, that's wonderful! I have some things to catch up on." Miroku turned to Sango and winked at her, earning a blush and a shoe.

Directed at his face.

Miroku ducked and his chair fell backwards, causing everyone at the table to erupt into laughter, including Sapphire, who wasn't as out of it as she was before.

"Ok, now, this time, Kagome and Inuyasha get to do dishes!" Kouga announced, when everyone had finished eating. Sapphire gave a nod of thanks at the Canine Heritage manager, and took off out of the dining room, and this time, Sesshomaru didn't follow her. However, that small smirk was still on his face, and no one had the guts to ask him why. He knew it too.

"Why do we have to do the dishes?" Kagome protested, glancing at Inuyasha before putting on a puppy dog face for the two managers.

"Because Sesshomaru and Sapphire have been doing dishes since this whole thing started. It's you guys' turn. Sango and Miroku will do dishes next week." Kagara answered, handing her empty plate to Kagome. She waved to the two pouting band members and strolled out of the kitchen on Kouga's arm.

"This sucks." Inuyasha said, frowning at the pile of dishes and pots in front of him.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two sat in silence as they did dishes, each thinking their own thoughts.

Until Kagome turned and sprayed Inuyasha with water in his face.

"Stopping looking so thoughtful. You're stupid, remember."

"I'm not stupid."

Kagome blinked. That was it? No insult? No, "You're the stupid one?"

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop acting like you care, stupid girl."

"What? Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause you don't care. So stop acting like you do."

"Who told you that? I never said that."

"You don't have to. I know it's true already. You don't have to tell me."

"Inuyasha, you idiot. Who told you that I didn't care about you? Of course I do. Who couldn't?"

"Then why do we argue so much?"

"Because you always start it!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Don't!" Inuyasha put the dish down to turn and face Kagome. He crossed his arms with a huff, and

Kagome looked up into his face with a frown.

"Do too!" Kagome got more in his face, putting an emphasis on her words. Inuyasha did too start all

their fights!

"Don't!" Inuyasha leaned down too, since Kagome was trying to challenge him. Inuyasha refused to back down to a girl.

"DO too!"

"DON'T!"

They were nose to nose now, Inuyasha glaring Kagome down, and Kagome glaring up at him.

It took Kagome a while to realize that they were leaning much closer than she had intended.

"Um Inuyasha?"

"What, wench?"

"You're a jerk." Kagome stated, and then smirking she sprayed more water in Inuyasha's face.

"Stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing Kagome around the kitchen. Kagome laughed loudly, running around the island and to the other side, before Inuyasha jumped the counter and grabbed her. She tried to run away from him, but with Inuyasha's hand wrapped around her wrist, it was hard. She ran forward and attempted to get away from his grasp, but instead Kagome tripped in a puddle of water by the sink!

Causing her and Inuyasha to fall into a heap right by the counter.

"Ahhh!" The two screamed as they fell to the ground together.

As if in slow time, Inuyasha moved himself so that he was under Kagome and he hit the tiled floor, while Kagome fell on top of him gently.

"Ugh..." Kagome muttered, trying to get her mind on what just happened. Inuyasha didn't say anything at all. He just sat up, but the only problem was, Kagome wasn't ready for it.

So as Inuyasha sat up, Kagome was still leaning down and that...was what caused a wonderful (some would say) series of events.

First, Inuyasha's arms had gone around Kagome so that he could sit up and not fall back, but that moved her position so that she was at an equal height with him.

And the next thing...Well, surely, you know what happens next?

That's right, as Inuyasha sat up, Kagome leaned back slightly, and in some way, it put their faces very close to each other again.

That's when it happened. The two head singers for Canine Heritage and the Gems kissed.

At first, Inuyasha's mind told him to pull away and never, EVER look or see Kagome again. Where they were crossing was dangerous territory. He couldn't be blinded by whatever was going on right now, like he had been with Kikyo...

His brother was the person hurt the most by that.

Despite how their relationship seemed, Inuyasha actually did care about his brother, and the feeling was indeed mutual.

But that was so off what was happening right now.

But something inside Inuyasha wouldn't let him pull away. Inuyasha felt like, after this, he would never look at another girl in the same light as Kagome.

Damn, what was this girl doing to him?

It was Kagome who stopped the kiss first. She was blushing madly and yet at the same time, overjoyed. Kagome didn't know why she was happy, she just knew she was.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome."

It was like neither could take being apart from each other that long, and Inuyasha came at her in a rush; as if the small break was just too long for him to bear.

Of course, from Inuyasha's side, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Something about Kagome made him want to kiss her for as long as he could without her suffocating from lack of air.

The two stayed that way ten seconds before Inuyasha got creative and slid his tongue in Kagome's mouth.

That sent her over the edge and for a second all Kagome could do was sit there, allowing Inuyasha to taste the inside of her mouth.

Kagome thought to herself, but it didn't make any difference. 

Inuyasha's tongue touched her's and her mind was gone again.

The only person that was important now was Inuyasha...

That scared Kagome like no other.

Elsewhere

"Sapphire, be still."

"Why?"

"I can't read if you're moving this much."

"Liar. You can read perfectly fine."

Sesshomaru smirked and placed his chin on the top of her head, while she changed the TV channel. Sapphire heaved a sigh and flipped the channel again, wondering what the heck was on TV to watch.

"You know, I'm sure you won't find it. Again."

"Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

"Hush. Geez."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru's book was flipped shut and put to the side in a matter of milliseconds.

Sapphire grimaced, '

"You seem to forget young lady...I'm older than you."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Sapphire questioned, with a slight attitude in her voice. She

figured since she had started, she shouldn't back down now. That wouldn't look very good on her part.

"That has everything to do with us."

"Does it?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Be quiet, you insolent girl." Sesshomaru still work that ultra sexy smirk on his face, and now he was pushing Sapphire down, lower into the couch. Sesshomaru wasn't heavy; not at all actually, it was just the fact that he was now laying over Sapphire that she tried to get him off of her.

"I won't."

"Oh, but you will." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists next, placing them up and above Sapphire's head. Now she her movement was limited even less. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down, taking his sweet precious time as he ran a trail of kisses down Sapphire's neck and back up. Sapphire squirmed underneath him, but he refused to let her go, and because she was moving so much, he decided to make her be still.

Thus Sesshomaru licked Sapphire's neck.

Sapphire blushed, and felt her face grow **hot**. What was he doing?

"That got you still."

"N-nu-uh."

"Who's lying now?" Sesshomaru's smirk grew and he began to mix the kissing of Sapphire's neck with licking. That simply drove Sapphire mad and she knew if she didn't get from under Sesshomaru, she would be in deep trouble.

So she began to squirm again.

"Heh." The confident, half-laugh that she had just received from Sesshomaru should have been a sign, but Sapphire was so intent on trying to get away from his grasp, that she realized it too late.

It all flew out of her mind the moment Sesshomaru leaned closer...

And bit her gently.

Sapphire never knew that being bit could feel so absolutely wonderful, sinful, and mind-blowing all at the same time.

Today, she learned that indeed it could.

Elsewhere In The House

"Are we going to go shopping again today, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking at his watch. The mall

would be open for another hour if Sango really wanted to go, and he knew they could make it in time.

"No, not today, Miroku." Sango answered over her shoulder, strolling down the hallway towards her room.

"So...what're we going to do?"

"**We **are going to do nothing. I am going to the book store." Sango had stopped walking to reply to Miroku this time. He looked at her with a warm smile on his face, and followed her when she started walking again.

"Let me go with you!"

"No."

"Why not? I'm in need of some books myself." Miroku told her, even though Sango couldn't tell if he was being honest or lying. She figured it was the first one.

"Oh really?"

"Why, yes, Sango, don't you believe me? I do read as well, ya know."

"Do you? Sometimes I wonder if you even know how to read, Miroku."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say, Sango. I'm sure you don't mean that." Miroku waited until Sango came out of her room with purse in hand, following her towards one of the cars.

"Will you drive?"

"If you let me go with you."

"Fine, you can go." Sango said, tossing Miroku the keys she had gotten from Kagara. If he drove, then she wouldn't have to and that was a good thing. Sango hated driving.

"That's very kind of you, Sango." Miroku caught the keys and lead Sango outside to the garage.

They were going to have a very fun book run.

Oh yes, a very fun book run.

End Chapter 12


	13. In The Studio

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

13: In The Studio

A/n: Yeah, yeah, I know, long time no update. Sorry, I'm in college now, and we ALL know how much time that takes. Anyways, this is just a random chappy, which'll help progress the story along just a LIL bit...I think you all will like it, since its pure Kag/Inu the WHOLE chapter. So all you Inu/Kag people rejoice cause this is for you! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. Oh and, by the way, this chappy MAY get a teeny bit graphic, but it won't get limey, so don't worry, no ones makin' Sprite (I don't own) or anything. ON WITH THE CHAPPY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own! I also don't own "Studio Luv" by T-Pain.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Kagome sat in the living room with everyone, listening to them laugh and talk with each other. Things were going pretty well, since today was an off day. Sapphire had just sat down with a plate of warm cookies and Kagome quickly reached out to grab one.

Then there was a soft bump, and Kagome looked up to realize that she and Inuyasha had reached for the same cookie. With a mischievous grin, Kagome smacked Inuyasha's hand away from the big, moist cookie she was reaching for and grabbed it, taking a huge bite out of the warm treat in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey! That was mine!"

Kagome took another huge bite, finishing off the cookie quickly. "Not anymore." Kagome realized her jest was slightly muffled as she spoke; she did have cookie stuffed in her mouth.

"Hey, you have food in your mouth." Sapphire commented, handing a cookie to Rin with a smile. Rin handed a cookie to Souta and Shippo, but refused to give one to Kohaku. She was still upset with him.

"Wow, Saph, these cookies are awesome!" Kagome cried, eating another cookie like she had her first. She had only been teasing Inuyasha, but after she actually tasted the cookie she couldn't help but take a huge bite out of her next.

"I know, right?" Sango agreed, munching on the cookie happily. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome watched as a blush ran across the younger girl's face. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome saw that he too had seen them and a frown was on his face.

Kagome grinned, and picked up the next cookie that Inuyasha was reaching for, but had paused in his reach because he was scowling at his brother and Sapphire.

"Freakin' wench! That's the LAST thing of mine you steal!"

Kagome jumped up as Inuyasha lunged for her, shoving the cookie in her mouth as she hopped over the couch and ran. The group just sat and watched the two act like kids, watching as Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared around the corner.

"They won't ever grow up," Shippo said, reaching for another cookie.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome ran like the hounds of hell were on her heels, except it was only the faux golden eyed, snow white haired Inuyasha. She laughed a little and ran down the hall with all the trophies lining the walls, not even noticing where she was going.

Inuyasha smirked as he ran after her though; he knew where he was, since it was HIS house after all.

_'Ha, she just ran into a dead end.' _Inuyasha thought, following slower behind Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome had ran into the studio and sighed as she realized where she had run to. She was stuck in the freakin' listening booth in their huge practice stage, and had seriously ran herself into a dead end.

As Kagome groaned, Inuyasha strode in calmly, knowing he'd extract his revenge slowly and painfully.

"I guess you realized where you ran to. Geez, Kagome and here I thought you were smarter than that." While Inuyasha spoke, he took his precious time getting to Kagome, watching as she took several steps back until she met with the control panel softly. Inuyasha laughed a bit at the look on Kagome's face; she knew she was going to be punished, but her face said she was going to take it like a woman.

Inuyasha took another step closer and Kagome found herself leaning back into the console behind her. Soon Inuyasha was looming over her and she realized she had leaned almost horizontally onto the console.

_**Yeah  
In the studio, in the studio  
Studio oh, oh**_

Kagome looked around, blinking. Had she leaned back on the CD player? And who's song was playing?

The look on Inuyasha's face said it was someone's sample CD. But it didn't really matter after a second. Inuyasha shrugged and went back to leaning over Kagome, before he captured her lips in his own.

This was her punishment. Sweet, slow punishment.

_**  
Girl just close your eyes  
And picture me playing your Spanish guitar  
Baby where we going, there ain't no such thing as a bad note (bad note)  
If I could I would, stroke your body like I do my keyboard  
**_

Kagome was really surprised at first. Why had he kissed her? What was he thinking? Was this her...Kagome's train of thought dissolved away as Inuyasha's hand found its way to the base of her neck and into her hair. Oh yeah, she was in deep trouble...

_**Are your ready? Ready to do something you never did before?**_

They had moved. Kagome didn't know how or why, but she was against the wall near the console all of a sudden, and Inuyasha's kisses were becoming even slower, even more torture against her senses. Kagome whimpered slightly as Inuyasha lazily pressed his mouth to hers, and pouted at the smirk that crossed his face.

Taking matters into her own hands, Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha back with a fierceness, running her tongue along his bottom lip and feeling his body shiver slightly under her hands. It was his own fault, she felt, for treating her the way he had.

_**[Chorus  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
Let's make luv in the...**_

Kagome gave a soft gasp as Inuyasha's hands slid under her shirt and his kisses grew needy. He gave her such a heady feeling...Like she was weightless.

Kagome loved that feeling.

Inuyasha's mouth sought her's as she began to undo the buttons on his red shirt, ignoring the slight resistance that he gave her. Inuyasha would always have his reservations, Kagome knew, because of that incident with Kikyo. However, she also figured that all reservations were thrown to the side when her shirt hit the floor.

Which was true. After Kagome's shirt slid over her head so easily, Inuyasha gave up any and all resistance he had. He wanted to feel Kagome's creamy skin, and hear her gasp. He wanted his name to pass through the lips that he couldn't stop kissing.

_**I see you from the booth  
And you remind me of a brand new saxophone (saxophone)  
Girl I'm trying my best, but the music won't let me leave you alone  
And your body is like a flute, I can't stop blowing on you**_

They had moved, again. If Kagome wasn't so occupied with all that Inuyasha was letting her see, she would've laughed. Now they were on the plush couch in the studio, and Kagome sighed in pleasure as Inuyasha's sculpted bare chest came into view. She always thought he had the body of a god...It was almost too much for her.

Almost.

Inuyasha hovered his face above Kagome's for a second and both of them stared at each other. Inuyasha's admiration and attraction collided with Kagome's fierceness and intensity. The silent question that ran in the air could've been shouted and the two hesitated only for a second to ask the obvious question to the other.

_'Will this go any further?'__**  
**_  
_**Are your ready? Ready to do something you never did before **_

[Chorus  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
Let's make luv in the... 

That was all it took. After that second of staring into each other's eyes, the dam broke. Kagome felt something inside her burn so hotly she knew that after this day was over, Inuyasha would be forever with her. Forever imprinted in her mind. Forever imprinted on her body. And always, always inside and around her very own soul.

Inuyasha felt the same way. He knew that Kagome was never like any other woman in his life, and when the day was done, she never would be. Kagome would never be like any other woman in his life because she would be his first.

And he would be her's._**  
**_  
_**Do you mind if I pluck upon your string for one minute?  
And do you mind if I do some nasty things for one minute?  
Girl!  
If I could I would, I would stroke your body like I do my keyboard **_

Are your ready? Ready to do something you never did before? 

They kissed. Over and over again, Inuyasha drowned his senses in Kagome; her scent, her taste, her sound. And oh, what a wonderful sound she made. At first it started out as little whispers; his name was hiding in the back of her throat behind the moans she tried to hold back. But he knew they would be there soon enough. And he would do EVERYTHING in his power to get it out of her.

Kagome titled her head back, trying to hold everything in. She didn't want them to be found, but...It was getting so hard to hold it all back. Inuyasha's hand reached for the straps on her bra, and her mind was futher gone than before.

Inuyasha reveled in the music coming from the girl that was writhing underneath him. He had only ran his fingertips slowly over a few choice points and Kagome blessed him with a song that only drove Inuyasha to get the rest from her.

This was too much fun for him._**  
**_  
_**[Chorus  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
Let's make luv in the (studio)  
Studio (studio), studio (studio)  
(Studio), (studio), (studio)  
**_

The only thing softer than the couch against her bare skin was Inuyasha against her bare skin. Kagome could feel a gasp about to explode from her lungs as Inuyasha got her ready for the first move of the ancient dance they would soon being. It took everything in her not to scream, not to scratch up Inuyasha's back in the ecstasy that exploded over her from one single upward motion...

Oh yes, this was just too much fun for them.

**Later**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**

Kagome reached out of her blankets and slammed down her alarm. Damn it, she did NOT want to get up. Why the heck was she waking up at freakin' seven anyway?

Kagome rolled over and patted her youngest brother, Shippo on his head, while he snored softly beside her. He was such a cutie, even when he was asleep. Kagome slid out of her bed, and walked towards her bathroom, heaving a huge yawn, and turning on the sink.

As the hot water began to steam up in the sink, Kagome splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

And froze.

"HOLY HELL!"

Kagome gasped, and closing her bathroom door, locking it and covering her mouth as she yelled curse words at herself. After a few moments, Kagome shook her head and slid to the floor.

She had...

Kagome shook her head again, trying to tell herself that she was going insane.

"Why the hell did I dream about me and Inuyasha...? Going at it for three hours?" Kagome shook her head fiercely again, feeling a blush rise to her face.

It had felt so real. Kagome never woke up with a blush on her face.

That's what gave away her dream. Her face had been flushed in her dream too, that's what had made Kagome remember.

She shook her head again.

"I can't believe I just...It was so real. I could feel all of it..." Kagome stared down at her hands and she could almost see his fingers wrapped around her's.

Kagome groaned and hit her head against the door repeatedly.

**In Inuyasha's Room**

"What the hell?" Inuyasha whispered out into his room. He rolled over then groaned.

He couldn't lay too close to his stomach still apparently.

"Me and...Kagome. For three hours? Geez, that girl can go apparently."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself a bit, before sighing again and looking down at his hand. He could see Kagome's pale fingers intertwined with his own, could hear her breath against his chest while he held her...

She was so beautiful.

Prettier than Kikyo and only rival to his mother. Not completely, but she was damn near close.

"Damn..."

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to go back to sleep. With a grin, Inuyasha wondered if his mind would place himself and Kagome on an island...

End Chapter 13


	14. Decisions, Decisions

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

14. Decisions, Decisions

A/n: I'm updating! YAY! This chapter will be pretty long, cause there will be THREE SONGS!! WHOO! Anyways, have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with questionable ownership! And I don't own ANY of the songs used either.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

"Alright you guys, here's the deal. If we're making a joint CD, we need to have joint song." Kagara was pacing the living room as she spoke to the group, while Kouga watched her with a smirk.

Everything Kagara did involved a scheme or a contest and Kouga couldn't wait for her next one.

"Kagara, that won't work. Our recording habits are just too different," Sango said, smacking Miroku's hand before he could grope her any further.

Kagome froze. The recording studio...

Her eyes cut to Inuyasha, who was currently looking down at his hands. Sapphire coughed, causing the two to look up, back at Kagara.

"I know. So I'm splitting you into groups. Two a piece. Come up with two songs, perform one for us, and whoever wins...We'll use the songs on the CD."

"Both of them? What about all the other songs?" Miroku was the next to ask a question, a plan already forming in his mind. Kohaku giggled a little bit, seeing his sister's eyes light up a little bit.

Miroku's voice made her eyes shine?

"Well, we'll consider those too. But remember, your goal is to win. Maybe if the songs are good enough we'll put them ALL on the CD." Kagara wore a huge smirk on her face as she sat down next to Kouga on the love seat.

"Sapphire."

Dark blue eyes met faux gold contacts, and directly after, the dark skinned girl was up and off of the couch. Apparently, the two already knew who would be in their group.

"Um, good luck everyone!" Sapphire nodded her head at the managers and the her group mates, before running after Sesshomaru. He was already near his room by the time she got up.

"Well, anyone else want to pick their partner?" Kouga asked, in amusement. He scanned the remaining faces in the room.

"Come on, Sango. Me and you are gonna win!" Miroku hopped up next, grabbing Sango's hand as he dashed out of the room.

"Hey, I want to go too!" Kohaku followed his sister and the guy he wanted to be his brother-in-law. He had never seen the entire song-making process.

"Well...I guess that leaves us...I-Inuyasha.." Kagome looked down at her hands, as a rush of heat burned across her face.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha stood up and started walking; not looking to see if Kagome was following him. He knew already.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha lead Kagome down a hallway, which looked exceedingly familiar to her. Slowly, but surely, Kagome realized, this was the same hallway in her dream. She looked around her as a blush crept up to her face, remembering all that had occurred.

Once they were in the recording room, Kagome realized the only extra thing were the two guitars in the corner of the room. Inuyasha sat down on the white couch in the room, ignoring Kagome's resistance to sit.

"I have a song I've already written, if you want to use that." Kagome proposed, quietly.

"No. If we write a song, we're writing it together, Kagome."

Kagome looked up to find gold eyes staring at her intently. Inuyasha was dead serious. They WERE writing a song together.

"Well, ok...If you want to."

"Aren't you gonna sit?"

The blush on Kagome's face grew completely visible, and she sat on the couch slowly, as far away from Inuyasha as she could.

"So...what should our song be about?" Kagome asked, looking down at her hands...She could think of a song to sing about right now. Along the lines of, 'When you put your hands on me'.

And with that the blush grew.

Inuyasha himself seemed a little out of sorts too. His mind kept going to the dream and they were already in the room...

Why not make the rest happen?

He was on her in an instant, pushing her up against the arm of the couch. He really couldn't hold himself back for a second - she had looked so innocent and flustered for no apparent reason.

"Kagome...what are you blushing so heavily for?"

He was almost hovering over her as he asked this, and still she was trying to back away. She didn't want anything to happen with him right now...She wouldn't be able to write the song.

"N-No reason..."

"Liar." Inuyasha settled back against the couch, sitting up straight. He couldn't tease Kagome right now; they had a song to write.

"So we have to write a song...that sounds good..."

"No shit Sherlock."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome smugly before poking her cheek softly, making her blush, "If you keep getting an attitude, I'll make that blush worse. Stupid girl."

Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from her, glaring at him. "Let's just write the damn song, ok?"

"Ooh, hostile. I like that."

"Shut up!"

"Heh. Yes ma'am."

**With Sesshomaru and Sapphire**

But Sesshomaru was ready and willing to tease. Sapphire giggled loudly and tried to pull herself out of his lap, but the 19-year-old wouldn't have it, pulling her tightly to him.

"Sesshomaru, we're supposed to be writing a song."

"We are."

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to Sapphire's lips, making her giggle again, "How do you figure?"

Sapphire only got a smirk in response, before Sesshomaru kissed her again.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"I know."

"So what are we going to write about?" Sapphire asked, persistently.

Sesshomaru sighed a little before he released Sapphire and slid his arms away from her, "Damn woman."

"I'm a young lady; women have too many responsibilities."

Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider, "I can make you a woman, if you'd like."

Sapphire blushed brightly, taking hold of her notepad and opening it quickly. Sesshomaru was doing this on purpose, "So yeah, the song! I think something about love will work well."

"Why love?"

"...Did you just ask me why?" Sapphire's hand stopped mid-pen stroke, looking up at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Yes. Why?"

"Sesshomaru...how do you...Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru looked at Sapphire curiously. Did she think he loved her? Sure, he favored her over everyone else there, but love? Never again...

"I can't."

"Excuse me?" Sapphire looked totally offended as if Sesshomaru had called her a witch or something.

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Well you need to because I'm sure I didn't hear you right. You can't? So what do you call everything that's happened between us? What do you call your feelings?"

"Sapphire, I favor you over others, but-"

"BS! Try telling that to someone who hasn't gone through this before. If you were a player, you would've screwed me bloody already. Sesshomaru, are you kidding?" Sapphire looked exceedingly hurt, clenching her pen a little tighter than before. She shook her head, going back to the blank notepad.

"Anyways, we can fake it. Just like you've been doing this entire time, we can fake a love song."

Sesshomaru was silent, but his eyes told Sapphire everything. He mumbled something under his breath, but Sapphire heard him anyway.

"Now I'm stupid? What's next? Gonna call me a slut too, Sesshomaru?" Sapphire stood up, glaring at Sesshomaru angrily.

All Sesshomaru could do was sigh. She only caught the end of his statement, and she was going to ask him to repeat it. And for once, he actually would have.

But he wasn't one to beg and plead, and he wasn't one to apologize either. Never mind that he didn't say what she was accusing him of; he still wasn't going to apologize.

"You can write your damn song by yourself. Find another stupid partner." Sapphire threw the book down and stormed out of Sesshomaru's room, going directly across the hall to her own.

"Damn it..."

Sesshomaru sighed and started working on a song, just as Sapphire had told him to do.

**With Miroku and Sango**

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, whatever you want Sango."

"It can't just be whatever I want Miroku, its our work together."

"True, true. Ok, so I was thinking that goes," Miroku looked in Kohaku's direction and winked at him, before standing up and dancing, "I like big butts and I cannot lie! You otha brothas can't deny! And when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in ya face you get-!"

"DON'T FINISH THAT! SHUT THE HELL UP, PERV!" Sango smacked Miroku over the head with the notepad in her hand, while Kohaku fell over in laughter in the corner.

"Heh, just kidding! Just kidding! My darling Sango, you are entirely too uptight."

"Well someone needs to be, since you aren't. Geez..." Sango sat back down and sighed, rolling her eyes at Miroku.

"Big sister, you guys should sing something that you both can understand."

"What?" Sango turned to her younger brother, curious as to what he meant.

"I mean...like do you guys have anything in common? Something emotional enough to sing about? That would be the best thing to sing about, I think." Kohaku told the two, thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know...Miroku, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Now my lovely Sango, what's happened to you that's really emotional?"

**Four Days Later**

"Ok, so who's going first?" Kagara sat in the chair on the front row, with a notepad in hand. Kouga looked between the three groups sitting on the stage and shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Kagara...pick."

"Hmmm, you want me to pick huh? Ok, fine...Miroku and Sango, you're up."

The two nodded and together walked towards the mikes. Miroku nodded his head up at Kohaku in the booth when he knew Sango was ready.

Miroku was the first began as the music started, looking at Sango out of the corner of his eye.

"_**Silhouette, of a perfect frame,**_

_**Shadows of your smile, will always remain**_

_**(Will always remain).**_

_**Beginners love, soon fades away (Oh Baby)**_

_**We go on...**_

_**I Will long as...**_"

Then the chorus began and Sango sang with him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye too, before she completely turned towards him. Miroku turned towards her as well.

"_**(Long as I live)**_

_**Long as I live, you will be my, (my first love).**_

_**Oh baby you and only you.**_

_**(Long as I live)**_

_**Long as I live (my first love)**_

_**Ohhh, you will be my first love.**_

_**And I choose you again.**_"

Now Miroku stopped singing to let Sango sing on her own. She took hold of his hand and stared at him intently, singing the words to him.

"_**I'm keeping no Candy-Coated Valentine,**_

_**Memories of you, you when you were mine.**_

_**A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain,**_

_**Times keep changing come sun or rain.**_"

Then came the chorus again:

"_**(Long as I Live)**_

_**Long as I live, you will be (my first love)**_

_**My first love and my only love.**_

_**(Long as I live)**_

_**Long as I live,(my first love).**_

_**Ohhh, you will always be my,**_

_**Oh, be my first love.**_"

The two joined hands with Sango singing a verse and Miroku responding with his own. Kohaku tried to keep the tears from coming to his eyes and even Kagara was touched. A song about a first love, huh?

"These two choose something really well..." Kagara whispered to Kouga, who nodded. And their voices only added to the emotions in the song.

"_**A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain,**_

_**Times keep changing come sun or rain.**_"

The two repeated the chorus with ad-libs from both, before the song ended. Everyone stood up and clapped wildly for the two, amazed and touched.

"Oh that was so great!" Sapphire was in tears as she clapped in earnest, feeling horrible for many reasons and great at the same time. The song spoke volumes to her, especially since she and her first love were fighting one another right now.

"Ok, so Kagome, Inuyasha, you're next."

The two lead singers nodded at each and walked in opposite directions, disappearing behind the curtains. Slowly the lights dimmed, and Shippou gave his big sister a thumbs up, excited for her performance.

Slowly, a guitar began playing and Inuyasha's voice came in slow, haunting, and...longing. He walked slowly out on the stage as he sang his verse, his eyes only looking for on person - Kagome. The spotlight focused on him as he stopped at the center of the stage.

"_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away.**_

_**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well,**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...**_"

Kagome's voice came from her side of the stage, but she didn't come out. It was just the chorus.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.**_"

Inuyasha sang an ad-lib by himself.

"_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**_."

Kagome came out with her own bright purple guitar, her eyes on Inuyasha. Her look of longing matched Inuyasha's perfectly, but she appeared reluctant to go to him, and stayed on her side of the stage. Kagara wondered how much of the truth was in this song.

"_**The worst is over now ,and we can breathe again.**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight!**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**_"

The two began to chorus again, and as the sang Inuyasha stepped closer to her. At first, Kagome didn't budge, but she slowly began to edge towards Inuyasha. She looked nearly ready to collapse, like she was nervous because of the way her partner was looking at her.

Inuyasha's golden eyes shined with an amazing pride, and respect as he looked at Kagome. They had worked together on this song, Kagara could definitely tell.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open!**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_"

Slowly, the two moved until they were standing directly next to each other.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**_"

Then the two faced each other, and laid their hands over each other's hearts. Kagome shook a little bit; probably because of where Inuyasha's hand was. Kagara noticed the blush on his face, too.

They sang the last verse as only their voices rang in the practice room.

"_**You've gone away...**_

_**You don't feel me here...Anymore.**_"

The applause was amazing for the amount of people in the house. Kagome and Inuyasha's song was received just as well as Sango and Miroku's song, if not better.

"Sapphire, Sesshomaru, you have an hard act to follow." Kagara said, still clapping for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ya know, Sesshomaru rarely sings on his own." Kouga whispered to Kagara, as the two took hold of the mikes. Sapphire had a sad look on her face, but she waited for the music to start.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at her as he sang. He was still a little peeved with her. He started off the song, after a beautiful intro.

"_**The closer I get to you...**_

_**The more you make me see.**_

_**By giving me all you got (tell me more).**_

_**Your love has captured me.**_"

Sapphire began too, but she was entirely too emotional. Kagara could tell, the girl wanted to cry and it wasn't from Sango and Miroku's song. She meant what she sang. The emotion in her voice was raw, but it made her sing all the better.

"_**Over and over again,**_

_**I tried to tell myself that we,**_

_**Could never be more than friends,**_

_**But all the while, inside, I knew it was real.**_

_**The way you make me feel.**_"

Sesshomaru could hear the emotion in Sapphire's voice. He turned to look at her and his golden eyes bored into dark blue. Sapphire swallowed as Sesshomaru reached out to her, lifting her chin up as he sang to her.

"_**Lyin' here next to you,**_

_**Time just seems to fly...**_

_**Needing you more and more (more and more).**_

_**Let's give love a try.**_"

Her eyes lighted immediately. Did Sapphire not know what he was going to sing? They were supposed to write the song together! Kagara sighed.

"_**Sweeter and sweeter love grows,**_

_**And heaven's there for those.**_

_**Who fool the tricks of time,**_

_**With hearts of love, we'll find,**_

_**True love in a special way.**_"

Sesshomaru sang his first verse again, and Sapphire followed him with her own verse.

"_**The closer I get to you...**_

_**The more you make me see.**_

_**By giving me all you got (tell me more).**_

_**Your love has captured me.**_

_**Over and over again,**_

_**I tried to tell myself that we,**_

_**Could never be more than friends,**_

_**But all the while, inside, I knew it was real.**_

_**The way you make me feel.**_"

Then the two joined hands, Sapphire looking up at Sesshomaru with admiration. The mikes in their hands almost touched, but not enough to cause any difficulties.

"_**Come a little closer so that we can see,**_

_**Into the eyes of love.**_

_**Just a little closer let me speak to you,**_

_**I want to softly tell you something.**_

_**Come a little closer, let me whisper in your ear**_

_**Cause I wanna tell you something.**_

_**Move on in real close, so we can celebrate,**_

_**The way we feel about each other's loving.**_"

"Wow! That was great! I seriously thought Sapphire was thankful for those words."

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Sapphire screamed as she ducked down to dodge Kagara's angry shoe coming towards her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocked Kagara's line of fire, turning his back on the two managers to protect Sapphire in case Kagara suddenly got excellent aim. She missed, but Inuyasha was pissed.

He had gotten hit instead.

"Kagara, what the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing her shoe to the back of the practice room.

"Don't what the hell me! Your stupid brother and his damn girlfriend didn't write their song together! YOU TWO ARE DISQUALIFIED! You were supposed to write it TOGETHER! Not write separate parts and join them together based on the music!"

"Hey, that's still writing it together! We came up with the music and stuff!" Sapphire cried, indignant. She stood up, causing Sesshomaru to remove his protective hold on her.

"Well, that's still not writing it totally together! You idiots!" Kagara cried, leaning further into her chair. "Why are you so stupid? Geez."

"I AM NOT STUPID! AND I'M SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT, DAMN IT!" Sapphire yelled, and before anyone could say anything else, she jumped off the stage and ran out of the room.

"What the hell? Sesshomaru, what's that about?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the door Sapphire had ran out of.

"She's acting her age, maybe?" Kouga proposed. Everyone around him glared at him, and all he did was shrug.

"Just because Sapphire's 16, doesn't mean she immature. She did graduate early, you know." Kagome told everyone, earning a nod from Kagara and Sango.

"So that means big bro must've pissed her off before. You and Phira have a fight, Sesshy?"

"What the hell did you call me, Inuyasha? I'll kick your ass." Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother, shoving him roughly in the shoulder, before hopping off the stage himself. "I'll go talk to her then, geez."

"Well, hell, I think Kagara should go." Inuyasha told his brother, who stopped in mid-step to look oddly at him. "What? I'm serious. You two just made up with that song. Let Kagara fix it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Fine. Kagara, go make her feel better."

"What? I'm not doing anything like that, I'm her manager, I don't have to-! Ok, ok! I'm going!" Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagara up by her shirt, causing Kouga to rise out of his chair as well.

"You better go and you better make her feel better. Or you'll have to deal with me, damn it." Sesshomaru released Kagara, pushing her in the direction of the door. Kouga shook his head with a loud sigh, trying his hardest to look at the situation and laugh. It was exceedingly hard, though.

"Shit. Got a little harsh over a girl, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to laugh. Kagara had made a beeline for the door as soon as Sesshomaru let her go.

"Hm. Never knew he would do something like that, that's for sure." Miroku added, now watching to the door himself. He had never seen Sesshomaru threaten a woman before, either.

"I know right? Amazing, really." Sango said, surprised herself. Kagome could only nod numbly.

**An Hour Later**

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome won the contest. Of course, everyone else's songs will be on the CD as well, but you two will sing that song live at our concerts when the CD sells." Kagara said, tiredly. Apparently, she and Sapphire had gone around in circles for a while before the matter was settled. Kouga nodded, patting his girlfriend's hand.

"And since you two won, you two get to cook dinner since Sapphire can't come. She's not feeling well."

"Dinner?!" The two cried together.

End Chapter 14


	15. Dinner and a Movie Premiere

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

15. Dinner and A Movie Premiere

A/n: Yo! What's up everyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own! I especially don't own "Rockstar" by Prima J.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Inuyasha stared at the boneless chicken breast in front of him with an expression of complete fear. Kagome laughed at the look on his face, snatching two ponytail holders off of a ring in the drawer. She put her hair up first, and then while Inuyasha continued to stare at the pink meat, put his up.

"Owww oww! Stop that!" Inuyasha jerked away at the last minute, making the band stretch and snap. The broken hold fluttered to the floor where Kagome stared at it, then huffed.

"Are you tender-headed, Inuyasha?"

"...What's that?" He asked, managing to look away from the dead animal's breast. If only for a moment.

"My God. You're an idiot. It means, does it hurt when people comb your hair?" Kagome grabbed another holder from the ring, walking towards Inuyasha.

"Yes! It hurts a lot!" Inuyasha replied, with a firm nod.

"Ah, stupid! That means you're tender-headed! Freakin' be still so I can put this in. If they catch any white hairs in this food, you and I are very very dead." Kagome told him, walking towards him slowly.

"No! It'll hurt!" Inuyasha shook his head and pushed Kagome's arms away. He was NOT putting his hair up.

"No it won't!" Kagome yelled back, trying again. Inuyasha dodged her and ducked around to the other side of the island.

"Liar!"

"Inuyasha, quit acting like a child!" Kagome slammed her hands down on the island counter, glaring at the man across from her.

"No! It'll hurt, damn it!" Inuyasha cried, shaking his head fiercely. He was NOT putting up his hair!

"Oh my God! No it won't! I promise, I won't hurt you, Inuyasha! ...I promise." Kagome realized that this was probably some childhood fear that never went away. Maybe at one point in his life, Inuyasha had someone that brushed his hair and then that person changed. Or maybe he was just being a big ass whiner-wuss-crybaby.

Either way, Kagome was sure that she was going to be gentle. If only for the simple fact that her little brother Shippou was just like Inuyasha.

Tender-headed as ever, Shippou cried when he got his hair brushed. He cried when his hair was dried too, because he was afraid of the heat burning him. He never sobbed loudly or screamed, but there was always those few tears on his face. Now, Kagome was the only one that could do his hair; She and Sango were the only ones with soft enough hands.

"Come here, Inuyasha."

"Y-You promise?" He looked at her, his faux golden eyes slightly hopeful. He trusted Kagome and it was her job to uphold that trust.

"I promise. Now come over here, so we can get started."

Obediently, like a little puppy (haha), Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's side of the island, turning slowly so that his back was to her. She smiled in spite of herself, thinking about how cute Inuyasha's resistance was. She carefully moved the white strands of hair back until she could put the band around securely.

"There."

"You're done?"

"Yes. See? Now, did that hurt? It wasn't painful at all, was it?"

"Nope, not at all." Then Inuyasha glared, "And don't treat me like a little kid, damn it."

Kagome made a loud huffing noise as she got two knives and two cutting boards out of the drawer, "Maybe if you hadn't have acted like one..."

"I did not!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome again, before he realized what she was doing, "You want me to touch that pink stuff?"

"Inuyasha, it's chicken, which you eat ALL the time and yes, I want you to touch it. How else is the chicken going to get into the curry? You think it'll just dice itself up and hop in the pan? Idiot."

Inuyasha grabbed one of the knives, but continued to give Kagome the evil eye, "Whatever. Just give me the damn bird so we can go on to something else. Stupid wench."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

Inuyasha slowly realized that an angry Kagome with a stainless steel knife in her hand was best left alone.

"I-I mean...uh Kagome, how do you want me to cut this?"

"Do you know how to cook? At all?"

"..."

Kagome giggled; the silence said it all. But she took pity on the singer next to her. Why would he need to learn how to cook anyway? He had the money to hire his own mother as a chef!

"Look Inuyasha, this could be a good chance for you. I mean, you don't know how to boil water and I...do. So pay close attention and don't bleed on the food, alright?"

Kagome laughed outright at the unbelieving look Inuyasha gave her, while she placed a boneless chicken breast on each of their cutting boards. Without warning, Kagome began to dice the chicken up, forgetting about Inuyasha situation for a second.

That was until a small cube of chicken landed with a splat on her cutting board.

"Gawd, Inuyasha. How are you making the chicken fly?! You really weren't lying." Kagome heaved a sigh, before she placed her own knife down. Inuyasha turned to watch her but realized she wasn't in his line of vision.

"Kagome...?"

Kagome placed her small hands against Inuyasha's and leaned herself further into his back. Once she had full control of Inuyasha's hands, she began her instructions.

"Look, you can't just rip into it. That'll make them uneven and harder to cook. Not to mention it'll look kinda bad. So here's how you cut them without cutting you, the board, or slapping me in the face with chicken bits."

As she spoke, Kagome moved Inuyasha's hands slowly so that he could get used to the pattern and feel of cutting the meat up.

But Inuyasha was hardly paying attention.

_'They aren't as small as I'd thought. Definitely B-cup or bigger. No... way bigger, probably C or D. I didn't exactly get the best glimpse in my dream, but on my back...'_

"Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha! Do you hear me?"

Inuyasha blinked, breaking himself from his thoughts, "Uhh yes?"

"You liar." Kagome told him, pouting severely. Inuyasha could practically feel the glare on the back of his head, so without thinking, he turned around as much as he could, facing Kagome.

He watch as her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him with slightly wide eyes and a blush. At first, Inuyasha was confused: why the hell was she blushing? But then he realized... and he got an idea.

Leaning back, he moved his face closer to Kagome's. The breath she had been holding came out in a slow sigh, spreading sweet-smelling air around Inuyasha's nose.

The silence around them was heated and suffocating. And Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore!

He slid his hands from underneath Kagome's and turned completely, pressing his mouth against her's with abandon.

"I wonder what those two are cooking in there?"

Kagome froze. Inuyasha had just kissed her! Not only that, someone was coming towards the kitchen! What were they going to do?

Inuyasha didn't care. He kissed Kagome harder, demanding her attention, and making her knees go weak in the process. Kagome could feel her entire body trembling; she wanted to touch Inuyasha and she wanted him to touch her too. It was making her fingers ache in longing and slight pain, since she was still holding Inuyasha's knife.

"You think it'll be good?"

The voices were getting closer.

With a quick swipe of his tongue on Kagome's bottom lip, Inuyasha kissed Kagome heavily, then pulled away and turned back around. This left Kagome utterly frustrated, but she understood why he was separating them so quickly. Kagome already wanted to kiss him again and it had only been two seconds!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered hurriedly. Inuyasha just shook his head and began cutting up the chicken again with his knife (He managed to get it back from Kagome during their kiss).

"Later, Kagome. Later."

_'When I can lay you out on my bed and make you scream...Yes, later will definitely be better...'_

"What's with that smirk on your face?! You're too brain-dead to scheme, you know!" Kagome cried, blushing in frustration and embarrassment all at once. Inuyasha just laughed outright and went to cutting up the next chicken breast.

**An Hour Later**

"You guys made chicken curry?! Wow!"

Sapphire was totally excited as Kagome and Inuyasha began to serve the rest of the household. She had been in such a bad mood after she and Sesshomaru had fought; she knew if she got in the kitchen she'd cook everything in the fridge and the pantry.

"I can totally tell which potatoes are Inuyasha's. How did you manage to cut a potato in a triangle? You're such an idiot." Shippou muttered, lifting his spoon to his mouth anyway.

Inuyasha's face flushed red in anger and Kagome just laughed serving herself and Inuyasha last. Everyone else laughed at Shippou's comment, except for Rin. She happened to like triangle shaped potatoes, thankyouverymuch.

"Wow, Uncle Yasha can cook? Wow!" Rin cried, clapping excitedly after she ate said triangle potato.

"What's that supposed to mean, kid? You thought your uncle couldn't cook or something?" Inuyasha grunted, slightly irritated at everyone's lack of respect for his limited cooking abilities.

It was a slightly touchy subject, you know.

"Well, Daddy told me that you burned the toast that one time, and I knew that-! Mph!" Rin began, but Sesshomaru covered his daughter's mouth while coughing into his fist with another hand. Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother and the rest of the table laughed louder than the first time.

"Hey! Inuyasha's trying." Kagome said, attempting to quiet the roars to giggles. That only made it worse though, and Sapphire had to put her spoon down to keep from spilling curry down her shirt.

Slowly, everyone got their breath back and continued eating.

"So, you guys have a week to write a song. Together. All six of you." Kagara said, as she sat her spoon down in her empty bowl. She waited for everyone to groan and stare at her; or even to get angry.

But everyone just kept eating like nothing was wrong.

"Did you hear me?!" Kagara was getting pissed! How dare they ignore her? Her, the best manager to ever exist on this Earth?!

"Yeah, we heard you." Inuyasha replied, finishing his bowl off. Kouga watched him, utterly amused.

"Where are we performing?" Sango added, looking up at Kagara from her bowl.

"At the premiere of the new movie: Fatal Furious Frames." Kagara's face was slightly sad. She always had SO much fun tormenting everyone!

"So in a week, you need a song for the CD, that all of you can perform."

"Wow, six people on one stage? You don't think it'll be overkill right?" Sapphire asked, looking around at everyone in the room with her.

"Are you kidding? You guys all totally rock! Putting you all on one stage will just make it more awesome as each second passes." Kouga told everyone, a grin on his face. He meant what he said.

"Plus in some songs, the guys will just play for you." Kagara added, nodding in agreement with Kouga.

"Ahhh. And sing back-up right?" Sango said, catching on.

"Exactly."

"So come up with some songs quickly, children." Once Kagara had said her piece, she scooted back from the table and took her bowl to the kitchen. Kouga followed suit and the remaining occupants at the table just watched them, before going back to their dinner.

**A Week Later**

The cheering was loud and ridiculous. All the had done was announce the Gems name and the fact that Canine Heritage would be playing their music.

Kagome took a slow breath as she straightened her dark purple skinny jeans. Her top was a silky halter baby doll that slightly flared out at the bottom and was plastered with sprinkles. Her purple make-up was for the stage: loud, extravagant, and alluring. Her hair was wavy and framing her face, only adding to her appearance.

"You think this is "rock star" enough?" She asked, turning to hear Sapphire and Emerald's thoughts.

"Are you kidding?! Sango REALLY outdid herself with these outfits." Sapphire exclaimed, winking at Emerald. Their outfits were exactly like Aymethest's only in different colors. Sapphire's blue was jewel toned, and Emerald's green was darker than normal.

"You ladies ready?" Miroku asked, tightening his gloves again. He glanced at Inuyasha who was plucking chords on his red guitar and ignoring everyone else. Sesshomaru's long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he spun the drum sticks on his fingers, watching the curtains for a minute. Then he turned to Sapphire and softly pressed a kiss onto her cheek. The younger girl blushed a bright cherry red.

It was the first time any of them had seen Sesshomaru do something like that and the were...in a sense, very shocked.

"We're not fighting." He whispered into her ear, and a very stunned Sapphire nodded mutely. A faint smirk fixed itself on Sesshomaru's handsome face and he moved away from Sapphire, as if he hadn't done something utterly surprising.

"GET READY FOR THE PERFORMANCE OF YOUR LIFE! ITS THE GEMS AND CANINE HERITAGE PLAYING BACKGROUND! HERE ARE THE GEMS, SINGING ROCKSTAR!"

The girls winked and Inuyasha took off as the stage went black. He began playing his guitar and a spotlight shined on him. Sesshomaru was already starting on the drums and Miroku's bass was in a furry as the girls came out on the stage. Sapphire and Emerald were posed, kneeling on one knee while Aymethest stood in the middle with a smirk. The two girls stood up quickly and started the song. It was a sort of call and response with Sapphire and Emerald singing the shortest phrases. Amethyst began walking to the beat in a different direction than the other two, doing her part perfectly.

_**Woah**_

_**Tell me what cha think ya lookin at**_

_**Ohh**_

_**So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth**_

_**Now**_

_**And now I'm stuck inside your memory**_

_**So**_

_**That's why it's so hard to get rid of me**_

Now, Amethyst stepped back and let Emerald have her turn.

_**I am incredible, so unforgettable**_

_**So no one can take my place**_

_**I am unbreakable, highly flammable**_

_**So, girl, get outta my face**_

Emerald's smirk grew and she held her hand up as if telling someone else to shut up. Then she stepped back allowing Sapphire and Amethyst to sing the next part of the bridge.

_**Oh, we got 'em going crazy**_

_**Maybe coz we so amazing**_

_**Everybody in a daze**_

_**And that's the reason why they hating**_

_**Treat us like some superstars**_

_**And only coz that's what we are**_

_**Ya know we going really far,**_

_**And ya'll ain't even heard it all**_

Finally, the chorus came up and all three sang together, following their dance routine while CH played their hearts out. The girls really were amazing performers and everyone could feel their confidence radiating off of them. Sapphire played an air guitar while she sang, grinning out at the crowd, posing when she was done. The other girls winked at the crowd and made the song truly become theirs.

_**Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh huh**_

_**Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh huh**_

_**Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be**_

_**And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me**_

_**Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**Keep looking at me**_

It was Sapphire's turn to sing a verse and she grinned, following Amethyst's call and response pattern.

_**Wow**_

_**It seems to me like I was botherin**_

_**How**_

_**Coz I make walking look like modeling**_

As she sang that particular section of the verse, Sapphire walked across the stage as poised as possible, getting closer and closer to the edge of the stage. Finally, she reached the edge of the stage and hopped off, walking towards the people on the first row.

_**Wow**_

_**It ain't my fault the boys keep followin**_

_**Now**_

_**If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering**_

Sapphire found a cute guy on the first row and gave him a "come hither" look, before she motioned for the man to come closer with her finger. When he ran over to her, she caressed his face and pulled him along behind her by his tie. Then she released him, blowing the man a kiss and running back up on stage.

The other two Gems were cracking up inside; that was totally unplanned. Amethyst giggled visibly as Sapphire glide stepped back towards her, allowing her to step forward and sing the bridge.

_**I am incredible, so unforgettable**_

_**So no one can take my place**_

_**I am unbreakable, highly flammable**_

_**So, girl, get outta my face**_

Emerald and Sapphire sang the remaining part of the bridge, smiling widely.

_**Oh, we got 'em going crazy**_

_**Maybe coz we so amazing**_

_**Everybody in a daze**_

_**And that's the reason why they hating**_

_**Treat us like some superstars**_

_**And only coz that's what we are**_

_**Ya know we going really far,**_

_**And ya'll ain't even heard it all**_

Then the three of them went into the chorus. By now, the crowd was up on their feet, clapping and dancing, and truly enjoying themselves. Amethyst smiled wider; this is what she lived for. This was their work at it's best.

_**We are the Gems, you know it**_

_**We're not afraid to show it**_

_**We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now**_

_**The ground we're on is golden**_

_**And they can't fix what's not broken**_

_**Don't act like ya'll don't know what's bout to happen now**_

The crowd roared at the verse, and got louder in their cheering than ever before. The girls couldn't help but grin at each other and Canine Heritage, who was still playing their background music.

_**Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh huh**_

_**Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**A pretty little problem, uh huh**_

_**Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be**_

_**And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me**_

_**Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

_**I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar**_

The girls sang one more round of the chorus before an explosion in the back signaled the end of the song. All three girls jumped in the air and landed on the ground in their best "rock star" splits, sticking out their tongues, bobbing their heads and playing their air guitars.

The massive crowd of celeberities and fans roared as loud as they ever had, and as the girls got up, bowed, and left the stage, the cheers followed after them.

"Wow. You girls were amazing!" Miroku cried, reaching and grabbing a hold of Sango. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a proud half hug, making her blush and turn her face the opposite direction.

"Sapphire, that man is totally going to stalk you!" Kagome added, grinning and shoving Sapphire's arms. Sapphire grinned and laughed outright.

"What made you do that, anyway?" Sango asked, curiously. Miroku had released her and she was leaning against Kagome, watching their third member.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just knew it would fit the verse. So I did it! Sorry that we didn't practice that, you guys." Sapphire was slightly worried that the others would be mad at her. She wasn't trying to steal the show or anything, she just knew it would be fun and playful.

"Are you kidding? You had them going crazy, Phira! That was totally awesome and cool at the same time! You added to our show!" Kagome grabbed Sapphire's hand, seeing the slightly worried look on her face. Sapphire smiled and nodded, happily.

She hadn't made her friends after all.

"Good job, ladies." Kouga and Kagara said together. The two looked at each other and walked further into the backstage room so that they would be close enough to the groups.

"Now go change so we can watch this movie." Kagara told them, jerking her thumb towards the dressing rooms.

"Ummmm, what kind of movie is this?" Sango couldn't remember if Kagara had told them or not.

"A horror, of course." Kagara replied, smirking. She knew her girls hated horror movies. They were all were very imaginative girls, and according to Sapphire, she and Kagome still had nightmares.

"A-A h-horror?" Kagome questioned, freezing up in mid-step. Inuyasha watched her with his eyebrow lifted, wondering what on Earth was suddenly wrong with Kagome.

"Yes Kagome, a horror." Kagara was loving this! The terrified look on Kagome's face was absolutely priceless.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Kagome could feel the fear clenching her heart. _'There will probably be ghost and serial killers and rapists and Jake the Ripper and, and, and, and...NOO!'_

"No!!" Kagome screamed out loud and everyone stared at her. Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Kagara covered her mouth to hide her uncontrollable giggle, and managed to cover it up with a few coughs.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere? Why did you scream?" All of questions came out of Inuyasha's mouth at once, while he looked her over to make sure she was ok. Had she hurt herself out on stage? Was there a loose nail on the floor?

"She afraid of horror movies is all. She's fine, Inuyasha." Sango said, shrugging slightly. She wasn't afraid, so why should she be all that worried. Kagome would be fine, she always was.

On the other side of their circle, Kagara was standing with her mouth open. Sango wasn't scared? She thought they ALL were afraid of scary movies. If she had known that, they wouldn't have even performed here! Damn Sango for ruining all her plans!

Meanwhile, Sapphire was fairing way better, having told herself that she would be fine as long as Sesshomaru was with her.

"She's seriously that scared?" Miroku asked, watching Kagome for any signs of sickness. He didn't want her to pass out; not with all the press that was already here.

"Well, she used to work at a temple. So I'm sure she's seen things that none of us can really understand." Sango told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"They have temples in America?"

"Uhhh, you know she's Japanese right?" Sapphire added, looking at Miroku incredulously. "Everyone here is, except for me."

"But we were all raised here, so what's that have to do with anything?"

"The fact that her family comes from a line of priests and priestesses, of course. Maybe she can see those demons and things that everyone over there is so afraid of." Sapphire said, turning to watch Kagome as well.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her with the most worried look on his face that she had ever seen. She had heard Sapphire say something about demons, but there were no demons near her. Just Inuyasha, the tempting devil himself.

"Demons don't scare me," Kagome said, glancing at the people around her. She was slightly irritated that they would even think that, knowing her background.

"No, just everything else does." Inuyasha muttered, slightly frustrated that Kagome could snap out of it so easily. He had truly been worried about her.

"You know what, Inuyasha? You can just-!" Kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence because Inuyasha had hugged her to him. Her face was pushed into his chest and she was silent, surprised and overjoyed at the same time.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

As soon as it had started it was over, "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha turned his head in another direction and Kagome could see the blush on his face. He really had been worried!

"HEY! Get your shit and let's go! Bring your slow asses!" Kagara yelled, irritated that Sango had totally messed up her plan to scare the living daylights out of her group.

Laughing loudly at their obviously angry manager, the Gems obeyed Kagara, with Canine Heritage and their manager following behind.

End Chapter 15


	16. Nightmares

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

16. Nightmares

A/n: THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! It's been a while, hasn't it? A lot of my fanfics are coming to a close, so I'm slightly worried. If I vanish from the community, will you guys miss me? I hope so.

Disclaimer: I do not own! I really don't own "Take It From Here" either, that's Justin Timberlake's song.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Kagome shivered in her chair for the fourth time in the past thirty minutes. Inuyasha wished he could roll his eyes at her, but she looked so scared and pitiful.

Plus, every time she got really scared, she grabbed his arm.

"Kagome...calm down," Inuyasha whispered to her softly. Kagome looked in his direction and Inuyasha could see the fear glazing over her eyes in the dim light from the screen. He sighed and held his hand out, turning his head away.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised; was he trying to help her feel better?

"Take it." He muttered, still looking away from her. Kagome fought the urge to give a cry of joy and laced her fingers with his. Instantly, Inuyasha could feel how badly she was shaking. She really was afraid...

"T-Thanks..." She whispered back, leaning her cheek against their intertwined hands. Inuyasha blushed bright red, but it was hardly visible in the darkness of the theater.

Thank goodness for that.

"Hey Sango, if you get scared, you can-" Miroku leaned over the arm rest to whisper in Sango's ear. Her body went rigid for a moment, before Sango let loose a cough as she smacked Miroku in the back of the head.

"Miroku, shut up. Pervert."

"How?"

"Shh! The movie's still on!"

"Of course, Sango."

Sapphire giggled from her seat beside Sesshomaru. She heard the two, as did probably everyone within four rows of the group. Sesshomaru shook his head minutely, and Sapphire tightened her hold on his arm, burring her face into his shoulder. Sesshomaru sighed; he wanted the stupid movie to be over already. It wasn't like he was paying attention anyway... Not with Sapphire so close he could practically taste her.

Meanwhile, Kagara was snoring softly beside Kouga. He lifted up the armrest between them and helped her lay between her chair and his, with her head in his lap. Kouga played in Kagara's hair to help her fall back asleep after he moved her, not at all bothered by the massacre on the screen.

Kouga enjoyed scary movies, actually.

**Two Hours Later**

"Kagara, I can't believe you fell asleep! I'll be lucky if I can get some sleep tonight, let alone during the movie!"

The group members were making their way back to the CH mansion when Kouga mentioned that Kagara had fallen asleep. Kagome was shocked, to say the least. She was still jumping from shadows as they made their way to the car and Kagara had been knocked out cold during the whole thing!

It just wasn't fair.

"Kagome, I'm a busy woman. I don't have time for movies when I can be doing something more useful."

"But apparently, scaring us half to death IS more useful," Sango muttered, turning her face towards the window. She knew, as soon as Kagara had fallen asleep, that the entire gig was a trap. She had wanted to scare the hell out of the three of them, and it definitely worked for Kagome. Sapphire was fairing a whole lot better than she usually was and Sango...well, Kohaku had made sure his big sister was no longer afraid of scary movies.

Sango cringed in memory of the horror movie marathon she had with her little brother. Miroku looked away from the window and turned to Sango when he felt the movement, "Sango, are you alright?"

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Miroku," Sango told him, turning to meet his eyes. She could see the worry and concern all over them and decided to turn back towards the window. It was safer that way: "I was just remembering something. That's all."

"Was it something scary?"

"No, no. It's actually funny now that I think about it," Sango said, a gentle smile crossing her face. Miroku watched her intently, loving the smile she now wore. But he would never say that out loud; he liked his manhood.

"Oh? Will you share it with me?"

Sango looked slightly surprised by Miroku's response. Did he really want to know or was he just asking to be nice?

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about something stupid my brother and I did."

"That makes it even better. I'd gladly listen, if you'd like to share it." Miroku gave Sango a charming smile and Sango could feel her face warming. She looked down at her hands quickly, hoping no one else saw it.

"W-Well, if you really want to know...My brother knew I used to be really afraid of scary movies. So he dared me to have a horror movie marathon with him."

Miroku chuckled and nodded for Sango to continue.

"The dare was: if I could last until the end of the marathon, Kohaku would do my chores and homework for a week."

"That's a very fair trade. So, did you win Sango?" Miroku asked her, enthusiastically.

"Well...no. I lost because I fell asleep during the very last movie. But I had so much fun with my little brother and he taught me how to keep my cool during scary movies. I'm not afraid anymore because of him."

"Well, then I'd say you gained more than the chance to be lazy. Wouldn't you?" Miroku's charming smile was still on his face and all Sango could do was nod.

What was Miroku doing to her?

**At The Canine Heritage House**

"Ahh, I'm going back to sleep!" Kagara stretched her sore back muscles as she removed her shoes at the front door.

Sapphire nodded in agreement, still holding onto Sesshomaru's arm. He helped her take her jacket off quietly, regarding the blush on his brother's face; Kagome was holding clinging onto Inuyasha like a lifeline.

"Oh, you guys are back! How was the movie?!" Souta came into the living room excitedly, nearly hopping over the couch to get to the group. Shippou followed him slowly yawning, with Kohaku behind him. Rin was holding Kohaku's hand, sobbing her little eyes out and mumbling something about a bad dream.

As soon as she looked up and saw her Dad, she ran over to him and Sapphire, hugging Sesshomaru's legs with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It was so scary!!" Rin screamed, burring her face into Sesshomaru's legs. He reached down and picked his crying daughter up, lifting an eyebrow at the guilty looking Kohaku.

"S-She wanted to watch scary movies with us W-We t-told her not to, but she insisted..." Kohaku trailed off, looking down at his hands. Sango shook her head at her little brother's lack of common sense. Why would he suggest something that he knew Rin would rush to do with him? The girl hadn't wanted to be left out, that much was obvious.

"We all slept in the living room too!" Shippou added, trying to make the situation better. He REALLY didn't want to get in trouble with Sesshomaru...He'd kill them all.

"We did. I slept right beside her because she told me she has bad nightmares," Kohaku continued, trying to take responsibility. He was the oldest, after all.

"Kohaku, it's all right. We know you weren't trying to scare her on purpose." Sapphire told him, hoping to help him feel better. She patted his head and then turned towards Sesshomaru and Rin, rubbing her hand slowly across Rin's back. In response, the little girl gave a loud cry and reached for Sapphire, who blinked and took Rin from her father's arms.

Sesshomaru watched in slight amusement, wondering if Rin had completely accepted his girlfriend now.

"You guys really should've watched something else, though," Sango muttered, shaking her head. Boys will be boys, she guessed. She ruffled Kohaku's hair and took his hand, "Come on, you. Off to bed. You guys have school tomorrow."

Kagome released Inuyasha and grabbed both her brothers by the shoulder, "That means it's bedtime for you guys too. Come on."

"Ok!" The three boys said together, following Kagome and Sango while they led them off to their room. The three shared a room in the CH House and it was like a sleepover everyday for them.

"I'll be going to bed now too." Miroku added, watching as the two girls walked up the stairs. Inuyasha wondered what he was looking at, but he knew it wasn't Kagome, so whatever. Inuyasha shrugged and walked off to his own room; he didn't feel the need to announce it to everyone.

"Rin, come. Let's go to bed." Sesshomaru held his arms out towards his daughter but she shook her head quickly.

"I want Sapphire to sleep with us too! Daddy, I want her there! I'm scared!"

"And I'm not enough to keep you safe?" Sesshomaru questioned, putting his arms back down. Rin had never outright rejected being in his arms before.

_'Perhaps there really is a first time for everything.' _Sesshomaru thought, though he knew Sapphire was probably thinking the same thing. The look on her face said she was pretty surprised too.

"You are, but-! B-But S-Sapphire, she...she makes me feel better too." Rin snuggled her head into Sapphire's neck, murmuring something about smelling soft. Sapphire figured Rin was just so scared that she wasn't making sense.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it's not a problem with me, if you don't mind it." Sapphire said, adjusting Rin in her arms.

"That's not the point," Sesshomaru told her, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Sapphire stroked Rin's hair with a gentle hand, whispering soothing words to her every now and again.

"No?" A thought dawned on Sapphire and she smiled slyly at Sesshomaru,"Sesshomaru, are you jealous? You're jealous, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away from Sapphire, "That's absurd."

Sapphire giggled, rocking from side to side for Rin, "You're lying, Sesshomaru. You're jealous because Rin wants me to be with me just as much as you. The great Sesshomaru is jealous."

Sesshomaru frowned and slowly brought Sapphire into his body. Rin's head was turned, so she didn't even notice her father lower his head to Sapphire's ear and nibble into her ear lobe, "I am not jealous."

Sapphire, who was frozen in place, didn't even have the strength to argue with him as she felt her knees getting weak.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru took hold of Sapphire's hand and led her to his room.

**With Kagome and Sango**

"You think we'll have to come back and scold them?" Kagome asked as she and Sango were walking towards their separate rooms.

"No, they should be fine. Your little brother looked really tired anyway."

"Well, yeah, but Shippou's never had a problem going to sleep. He was always the first in bed at home, too. I'm more worried about Kohaku and Souta."

"Like I said, they'll be fine. Those two have spent enough time together and with us to know that when we say bedtime, we mean it. That's why they get along with us better than our parents, you know." Sango shrugged and opened her bedroom door, only to find Miroku sitting on her bed. Sango blinked with her hand on the door knob, as Miroku looked up at her.

Kagome, who had peeked inside the doorway, began to giggle and waved to Sango, walking off towards her own room.

"M-Miroku, what're you doing here?" Sango closed the door behind her and took notice of the picture frame in Miroku's hand. "And why are you going through my things?"

Miroku shook his head and looked up from the picture, trying to salvage his image, "No, I'm not going through your things. I was waiting here for you and saw this picture on your desk. Who is this person here with you?"

"I know where I put it Miroku, but that doesn't answer my question," Sango replied, her hands on her hips.

"Nor did you answer mine," Miroku got up, handing the picture over to Sango. She took it and looked down at it, not exactly sure which picture he had been holding. She had several pictures on her desk.

Looking up, she noticed Miroku's dark eyes watching her intently; he was waiting for an answer. Blushing, Sango put the frame back down on her desk and turned away from his gaze, "T-That's me and my childhood friend...He moved back to Japan when we were 13."

"Do you miss him?"

Another, bright blush encompassed Sango's face. Why was he asking so many questions anyway?

"Well, yes...He was my close friend after all." Sango shook her head and sat down on the edge of her bed. She faintly remembered all of the fun she had had with her friend, but they had lost contact when Sango had started high school and joined the Gems. She was sure he was somewhere in Japan, wishing her luck.

"Was he very important to you?"

"He was the first person outside of my family that heard me sing. I guess he was important for a while..." Miroku's questions were really making her think. Where was her old friend anyway? Surely he knew she was famous now. The Gems were an internationally recognized group.

"Hmm," was all Miroku said as he walked over towards Sango. She watched him slightly, still remembering the happy memories of her past. It took her a moment to realize that Miroku was practically looming over her and in an instant, he had her on her back, laid out on her bed.

Sango was shocked, to say the least.

"My dear Sango...I think you've made me jealous," Miroku's eyes were completely unguarded as he told Sango how her admission made him feel. It was the truth too; Sango had looked so wistful talking about this guy she hadn't seen in years. He probably wasn't even that handsome!

Why couldn't she look at him that way?

"M-Miroku? I...I made you jealous?" Sango couldn't really think of anything else to say. Her mind was entirely too cluttered from Miroku's sudden, honest boldness.

"You did. Lovely Sango, I don't handle jealously very well..." Miroku whispered, pressing a kiss into Sango's neck. She gasped, feeling her entire body shiver in delight.

Was this what it was like to lust after someone? Sango was afraid for herself, if that was the case.

"Y-You don't?"

"No, darling, I don't." Miroku traced the blush on Sango's face with his index finger, before he cupped her cheek and pulled her face towards his. Sango could feel her heart leap in her throat as Miroku kissed her heavily, snatching all her breath away.

Was this punishment for making him jealous?

**With Inuyasha, At 2 A.M.**

Inuyasha groaned as the knocks got louder. He really had been trying to sleep for once. Tonight's dream had been really good too, since he and Kagome happened to be inside of his old high school...

Inuyasha shook his head and rolled over, nearly out of his bed. He caught himself at the last minute and stood up, feet firmly on the floor. He sighed and walked over to his door, opening it quickly.

"What do you-? Kagome?"

In front of his door stood the costar of his dreams and she looked ready to cry. Inuyasha immediately felt worried for her and impulsively grabbed her into his arms. He closed the door with his foot and then pulled away.

"I...had a nightmare."

Inuyasha was floored. Kagome was how old? Really, she shouldn't be having nightmares. Inuyasha shook his head and slowly crossed his arms, "Of the movie?"

Kagome nodded, looking sad in her PJ's. Inuyasha looked over her attire and smirked inwardly to himself as he took note of the tight fitting tank top and tiny shorts Kagome had worn to his room.

"And you want to sleep in here with me?" Inuyasha asked, fighting the urge to smirk at Kagome.

The girl shook her head quickly, "No! Geez, can you not be a jerk for one minute?"

"Ok, ok. What do you wanna do, Kagome?"

"I thought...Maybe you could talk to me?" Kagome looked down at her feet as she asked Inuyasha this, a blush running across her cheeks. Inuyasha sighed; he hated talking for no reason.

"Kagome...I can't." Inuyasha told her, shaking his head. He was not going to sit up with her and talk to her about nothing. That'd be sorta stupid.

Kagome looked sadder at Inuyasha's rejection, but he held his hand up before she could reply.

"But...I will stay up with you. Come with me." Inuyasha reached out and took Kagome's hand, pulling her out of his room. They walked the house in darkness, but Inuyasha knew his own house like the back of his hand. They came into a practice room soon enough and Inuyasha shut the door, before he flipped the light on.

In the room was a huge, white grand piano and directly beside it was Inuyasha's red acoustic guitar. He grinned at Kagome's confused face and led her over to the piano.

"Sit here." He sat her down on the bench and picked up his guitar, slightly nervous for what he was about to do. He strummed a few strings and told himself to calm down; Kagome wouldn't reject him.

He began with a simple background, then looked up at Kagome as he started singing.

_**I wanna be your lake, for your bay**_

_**And any problems that you have, I wanna wash 'em away.**_

_**I wanna be your sky, so blue and high**_

_**And every time you think of me, I wanna blow your mind.**_

_**I wanna be your air, so sweet and fair,**_

_**So when you feel that you can't breath, ma, I'll be there.**_

_**I wanna be your answer, all the time.**_

_**When you see how I put your life before mine.**_

Kagome's face was covered in a pretty blush and Inuyasha smiled genuinely. He had been working on this song every morning since that dream began. This was how he felt, even if he couldn't say it.

_**When all the love feels gone, and you can't carry on,**_

_**Don't worry girl, I'mma take it from here.**_

_**Just as sure as the sun will shine, every morning, every time.**_

_**Don't worry girl, I'mma take it from here.**_

Kagome could recognize that as the chorus, since the music changed as he sang to her. The song was beautiful, though, that was for sure.

_**I wanna hold your hands,**_

_**Review all your plans.**_

_**I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams will stand,**_

_**I wanna be your Broadway show, on review**_

_**So I can act out how God was when he made you.**_

_**I wanna be your lighthouse when you get lost.**_

_**I'll light a bright and shining path to help you across.**_

_**I wanna be your mother...**_

_**Wait.**_

_**See what I see.**_

_**And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me,**_

_**Cause I love you.**_

Inuyasha sang the chorus again and then stopped slowly with a blush of his own. He waited for Kagome to say something, since he had no idea what to say. He had pretty much just told her he loved her!

Which Inuyasha wasn't even sure about but still...

"Inuyasha, that song was beautiful...Really, really beautiful." Kagome murmured, the song still lingering in her brain. Her song making mind was at work already; there was so much music that could be added to Inuyasha's song.

"I-I'm not finished with it yet. I have a feeling it'll be pretty long, though." Inuyasha said sheepishly, removing the strap from his neck. He placed the guitar down, then sat down on the piano bench beside Kagome.

"I bet," Kagome giggled a bit, still hearing the song in her head. It really was a great song. She fingered the piano keys a bit, just to hear some sounds and then looked over at Inuyasha, "Do you know that song...From that anime? It has piano and guitar in it."

"Um, no? Kagome, what're you talking about?" Inuyasha looked curiously at Kagome as she got up, taking Inuyasha's guitar off of its stand. She began a simple melody and played a bit, hoping Inuyasha would remember.

"Oh! That's 'Departure'! It's from Rurouni Kenshin! I remember now!" Inuyasha waited for Kagome to reach a place for him to come in and began to add his piano portion. The song was short, but they added their own variations, weaving in and out of the melody and the under rhythm.

**With Sesshomaru and Sapphire**

"Mmmmm, Mommy..."

Sapphire fought the urge to choke. Rin just called her mother?! Sesshomaru gave an amused, quiet chuckle from his side of the bed, but Sapphire was no where near as calm as he was.

What did it mean when a child called you Mommy in her sleep? She shouldn't take it seriously, right?

"She's never done that before," Sesshomaru whispered softly, and Sapphire could hear the amusement in his voice. She wanted to hit him for it, too, but was afraid she'd hit Rin on accident.

"I imagine not. What does it mean?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, if she's never done that before, there has to be a reason, right?"

"Rin never knew her real mother," Sesshomaru said quietly, and Sapphire knew then that she understood Rin completely. She was nearly an orphan, just like her. It made Sapphire like Sesshomaru all the more; he had saved Rin from being a miserable child...like she had been.

"So she thinks I am?"

"No, Sapphire. She knows you aren't her real mother. You look nothing like her." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly, at Sapphire's odd questions. Didn't she know a thing about children?

"Well, I know that. I'm not sure if she really wants that, though. I mean, maybe, she just wants her real mom back."

"She wants you to be her mother. She wouldn't say that while holding onto you like a stuffed animal if she didn't, Sapphire."

Sesshomaru did have a point.

"So what do I do?"

"You marry me." Sesshomaru stated, like the answer was completely obvious.

"I what? I'm only 16, you know." Sapphire whispered back, fiercely.

Sesshomaru chuckled again, turning to face Sapphire in the darkness, "You don't want to marry me?"

"But I'm-!"

"You're almost 17, but I know very well how old you are. That doesn't answer my question."

Sapphire blushed and hoped Sesshomaru couldn't see it, "I-I...w-wouldn't mind it...At all."

"No?"

"You're kind of impossible sometimes...But, I think it would be nice to...maybe be with you forever..." Sapphire felt like her blush was going to be glowing in the dark soon. She told herself to shut up and stop talking. Would Sesshomaru think she was weird?

Silence was her answer.

"Sesshomaru? Are you...? You're not asleep, are you?"

A slow sigh of air was her answer. Sesshomaru really had fallen asleep. In the middle of her confession, no less!

**The Next Morning**

"Eh! Daddy, how did I end up in my room? I went to bed with you and Sapphire!" Rin cried over her bowl of cereal. Sapphire giggled and poured more cereal into her own bowl, eating some of the sweet breakfast food too.

"How do you think you got there, Rin?"

"Daddy, you must've carried me! Right?"

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru took a bite out of his toast and glanced over at Sapphire, who immediately stopped giggling and blushed. Sesshomaru forgot to add that after he had put Rin in her room this morning, he had seduced Sapphire into taking a shower with him and left all kinds of marks on her body.

She was wearing a turtleneck now because of him.

"Anyone know where Inuyasha and Kagome are?" Kouga asked, dripping syrup on his waffles. Kagara shrugged, biting into a piece of bacon.

"I haven't seen them," Miroku said, reaching for another piece of toast. He nudged Sango slightly, who instantly blushed, "Have you seen either of them, my dear Sango?"

Sango shook her head, refusing to speak at that moment. She was afraid everyone would hear her voice tremble. Miroku had been relentless with his punishments last night. Any touch he gave her made Sango's body react in memory of the night before; it was like she suddenly craved the attention again.

"Miroku! Are you dating my sister?!" Kohaku got up and bowed in Miroku's direction, "Please take good care of her."

Sango glared at her little brother and chunked a spoon in his direction, "Don't suddenly assume things."

Miroku stood up and returned his bow, "I'll do my best."

"And you don't encourage him!" Sango cried, shoving Miroku in the shoulder.

**In Inuyasha's Room**

She had stayed with him after all. Inuyasha laid in his bed and just watched Kagome sleep, curled up beside him cutely. Her breathing was slow as her hair sat sprawled out all over his and her pillows.

Inuyasha took hold of a lock of hair and twisted it around his fingers, still watching Kagome sleep. They hadn't gone to bed until nearly four, singing and playing until they could barely keep their eyes open.

It made Inuyasha realized that Kagome was a trooper and tried hard to keep up with everyone around her. That was what made her a great lead too.

"Mmmmm...Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes were barely open as she reached out for Inuyasha, making sure he was still beside her. She was really cold suddenly and knew it had to do with him moving.

"What?"

"Why'd you move?"

"Because it's time to get up. You don't want everyone to know you've been sleeping in my room all night, have you?"

At that comment, Kagome bolted up, her eyes roaming the room quickly while a blush covered her entire face. She groaned and sunk back into the bed, shaking her head, "I fell asleep in here..."

"You did."

"With you."

"Yup."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was stretched out calmly on his side of the bed, "You didn't do anything funny?"

"What kind of person do you take me for? Geez, even I don't mess with a woman affected by nightmares."

"But I slept just fine here..."

Inuyasha grinned before he leaned down to brush a kiss onto Kagome's forehead, "I know. I fight off nightmares and scary movies, apparently."

End Chapter 16


	17. Fighting in the Club

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

17. Fighting In the Club

A/n: Whoa. I haven't been here in a while! In a really, really long while. Wow, I can't apologize enough. But please accept my sincerest apology in the form of a new chapter! It's long too, I promise! They'll be two or three songs in this one, so I'll give you the list so you can go hear them for yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs used in this chapter. They belong to the esteemed artists. Also, I don't own Inuyasha or anything that has to deal with Inuyasha because I'm only a poor college student, and I can't draw.

The songs for this Chapter: Louboutins by Jennifer Lopez, I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance and Stuck On You (Cover) by Paramore.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Our bands were enjoying a lovely breakfast when Kagara interrupted it by slamming a stack of flyers on the table. Each member in the group grabbed a hold of a flyer, reading the words carefully.

Battle of the Bands.

"You guys have been invited to a celebrity battle of the bands at a major club in New York tonight. We ARE going."

"So we have to fly to New York, just to show our faces?" Sapphire chewed her scrambled eggs thoughtfully, trying not to sound too excited. Of course it was work, but she'd get to go to a club with lots of older people! She was still a 16 year old, after all.

"No, you have to go to New York to work off the debt you owe and to show off another single to the other groups there."

"Are we allowed to drink?" Sango asked, sipping her orange juice with a look that could only be called mischievous for Sango.

"Since none of you are old enough, I'm pretty sure you're not." Kagara muttered, irritation coming off of her in waves. They had a gig and Sango just wanted to drink? And why was she drinking anyway? That was much too out of character for the good girl Sango. It was Sapphire they were going to have to watch.

Sapphire winked at Sango, "Don't worry, all of us LOOK old enough."

"Sapphire." Sesshomaru glanced at the girl sitting beside him and she covered her smile with her hand, wiping the look off of her face instantly. She didn't want to get scolded by her boyfriend that's for sure.

"But anyways, it'll be fun. You get to go clubbing!" Kouga tried to make the idea seem a little more pleasant for his guys, but the three of them shrugged.

"Nothin' there I wanna see," Inuyasha said behind the piece of toast in his mouth. "Stop trying to get us excited for no reason, geez."

"Ooooh, there is much there that I would like to see," Miroku added, much to Sango's disdain. She glared at him from across the table and Miroku scratched his head sheepishly; perhaps it hadn't been the smartest thing to say in front of her?

"Anyways, get packed and get ready. We've got almost a six hour flight ahead of us and its 10 now." Kagara told the group and she walked out of the kitchen, going to her room to make more plans.

"Soldiers, move out! Haha." Kouga added, following after his co-manager and girlfriend.

"Wow, we get to go to New York." Sapphire clapped her hands in excitement. The Gems had only been to New York twice for shows, so it was without a doubt a rare treat for the girl group.

"It's not that special." Inuyasha commented, as he stood up from his chair. Kagome watched him walked out of the room and wondered why he looked so damn irritated about going on a trip. They were supposed to have fun!

And by golly, Inuyasha was going to have fun, if it was the last thing Kagome did!

**Later**

"Whhhhaaaa~! Everything is so lit up! Why don't we live here?" Sapphire was bouncing all over the place when they finally reached New York City. They were riding in a limo to their hotel and the girl could not sit still.

"Yo, big brother, calm your pet down. I think she's foaming at the mouth." Inuyasha chuckled as Sapphire jumped from window to window, wanting to see everything like she had never been in New York before.

Kagome just laughed while watching her friend, though she too, was really excited about the visit. And about her plan to make Inuyasha have fun. She couldn't get him drunk to make him loosen up; neither of them was old enough for that.

But surely, she could give him a good time.

Sango was staring out of the window thoughtfully as the group pulled up to their hotel. She was the first to step out and gasped at the size of the sky-scraper in front of her.

"Holy-! We're staying here?" Kagome gasped out, shocked beyond belief. She knew they had money now but this place was huge.

"Girls, the last time we were in New York City, you barely had a CD out. Now you have two with one that went platinum in three days. You were expecting less? You girls are Gems. We couldn't just leave you rotting in some plain old jewelry box, now could we?"

"Feh, we've stayed here about eight times already," Inuyasha said, shrugging as he took his guitar out of the trunk and ignored the gawking females.

"It's almost seven." Sesshomaru told them quietly, reminding the star-struck group that they only had an hour and thirty minutes to get dressed.

"AAHHHHHH!" The three girls took off inside the hotel, running as if they weren't in the presence of other rich and famous people. Not that they cared anyway; they were in a hurry.

"I can't believe I only have an hour to do everything! Kagara, where's my room?" Sango had stopped only to get her room key from Kagara. The other two girls were making their way to the elevator.

"Our rooms are on the fourth floor. Last set of doors to the left. Whatever number on your key is the room you got. Here."

"Come on, Sango, hurry!" Sapphire cried, while the elevator door beeped loudly at being held open. Sango took her key and ran off, nearly sliding into the elevator.

No one heard Kagara's laughter as the elevator doors closed.

**Two Hours Later**

"What? We're early!"

The Gems slumped in their chairs while their manager, Kagara, laughed at them. The club didn't even open until 10 and the group was there at exactly 9 sharp. Kagara smirked as her high heels clacked against the dance floor. It was made of a dark, laminated wood, but at the front of it, the stage had panels that lit up at random.

"We have to do a sound check. Ladies first, then the guys. Did you guys figure out what song you'll sing for the encore?"

"If we have to sing it together, then Kagome and Inuyasha got that covered. They have a secret song they've been working on together."

"Hey! We came up with this song when Kagara gave us that assignment." Kagome would have been convincing had it not been for the bright blush staining her cheeks.

Sapphire giggled as she patted Kagome on the back, "Suuuurrreee. We totally believe you." Sapphire grinned and danced her way up to the stage even though there was no music playing. The stage hands watched her in amusement, but immediately averted their eyes when Sesshomaru's icy glare fell on them.

"Alright girls. Ready for our sound check?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Kagara, are you sure these are good outfits for this song?" Sango moved uneasily in the high heels she wore. Her outfit was meant to play on the shoes more than anything else. The heels were high, at approximately 5 and 3/4ths of an inch. They were black overall with emerald green strings that tied underneath the arch of the heel, to appear like a corset. At the top, a buckle strap kept Sango's ankles secure while the open-toe showed off her emerald green toenails. The coolest thing about the shoes was the back, where Sango's heel rested. At the heel of the shoe were more emerald green strings.

The heels were amazing in all truth. Her outfit was simple though; a tight black pencil skirt and a green and black polka dot blouse. Sango looked like she was ready for work in the office. Her hair was up in a bun and she had removed her green streaks just to keep up the appearance.

Sapphire looked a little wilder, with her heels a much louder tone. She wore cute little peep-toe booties in a deep shade of blue, complete with a cute cloth rose on the right sides of her shoes. Her one-shoulder dress was of the same blue, with two rows of ruffles in the skirt to create a layered effect. The dress stopped right at the top of her thighs and she wore black tights that had several rips and holes in them. Her hair still had its typical blue streaks in it.

But any man that walked in the room would immediately award Kagome with the title of hottest. She wore eight inch thigh high black boots that stuck to her legs like a second skin. The boots tied up in the back with deep purple strings to match Kagome's tight leather, purple dress. The dress had ruffles at the back and barely covered the bottom of her butt. The spaghetti strapped dress had a single row of ruffles at the front separated by a deep V-neck that showcased Kagome's cleavage. All in all Kagome was showing everything without showing anything.

"You guys don't match." Inuyasha stated, as if just now realizing it. Actually, he was really trying not to drool at the fact that Kagome was dressed like a stripper in front of him.

"No. Because they're playing the video in the background. Have you never seen the video for this song?" Kagara asked frustration evident in her voice.

"What video?"

"In the video, each of the girls gets in a fight with her boyfriend. After an arguing scene, they start packing their stuff and the first thing they grab out of the closet are their shoes. Lots and lots of shoes. They're in three separate houses, but they all leave in the same manner."

"Their shoes? Why would they grab their shoes?"

"Ugh, just listen to the song."

The music began with what sounded like a trumpet ensemble. The girls stepped forward with their right foot in front and tapped at the rhythm before Sango began.

_**Uh uh.**_

_**Oh, uhhh, yeahhh, ooooooh.**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.**_

She nodded at Kagome and Sapphire before she began the first verse while the two began to echo her:

_**Taking back my love. (Taking back my love.)**_

_**Taking back my love. (Taking back my love.)**_

She sang the same verse three more times before moving on:

_**You said you changed,**_

_**But still nothing.**_

_**You're still the same.**_

_**I'm just a part-time lover.**_

_**And I'm the blame,**_

_**Should've went away.**_

_**But yet I stayed,**_

_**With a part-time lover.**_

Kagome came with the bridge next and by now the girls were dancing to the song, wagging their fingers at the potential "part-time lovers" in their imaginary crowd.

_**See, somedays you will love me,**_

_**Then you don't, then you do, then you won't.**_

_**Then you're here, then you're gone,**_

_**I'm alone.**_

_**Now you got me stressin' out on the phone.**_

_**But it's the last time, I'm moving on,**_

_**I'm throwing on my Louboutins.**_

Kagome pointed at herself, at the "love me part", and when she got to the "don't", she shook her head and finally, at "won't" she swept her hands in front of her like a baseball umpire when a player slides into home base safely.

When the group got to the chorus, their dance shifted to showcasing the shoes on their feet. They strutted around the stage like supermodels, pointing at the expensive shoes on their feet. In a moment of excitement, Kagome even lifted her leg up in a high kick that showed her entire boot off.

_**I'm throwing on my Louboutins.**_

_**I'm throwing on my Louboutins.**_

_**I'm throwing on my Louboutins.**_

By now Sango had yanked her bun out for effect, to show that she was sick of the pretense and sick of being a good girl. The girls repeated the phrase three more times before moving onto the second verse with Sapphire singing in her blue-hued outfit and her friends singing her echo.

_**I left the state,**_

_**Changed everything.**_

_**No more 818,**_

_**For the part-time lover.**_

_**What goes around,**_

_**Comes back around.**_

_**And then you get what you deserve,**_

_**You part-time lover.**_

They went back to the bridge, which was pretty simple, with Kagome singing the part once again. Finally all three of their voices rang out to sing the chorus, repeating the verse a total of six times before they broke into the climb, or the climax of the song.

Sapphire started it, with Sango singing the second half and Kagome providing back-up.

_**Watch these Red bottoms,**_

_**And the back of my jeans.**_

_**Watch me go, "bye baby",**_

_**Don't know what you got until it's gone.**_

_**Tail Lights, is all you'll see,**_

_**Watch this Benz exit**_

_**That driveway. (Eh)**_

Then the girls went back to the chorus, being sure to showcase the shoes on their feet once again. As the music video for the song played in the background, Inuyasha really did see the reason why the girls were dressed differently. Usually they matched each other in some way or form, but this time they didn't match at all.

But it was good. Especially Kagome's outfit.

"Good job ladies." A singular round of applause echoed in the club as a man with hair down his back slowly made his way up to stage. He was dressed in a dark business suit and his black hair was pulled into a half ponytail with some of the hair lying flat against his back. His nails were long, almost pointed and he grinned with a toothy, sleazy smile. "My, was that a show. You girls are absolutely stellar on stage."

Inuyasha sniffed the air once, as loads of cologne filled the air and rolled off the man in waves. Sapphire looked him over once, because, hey, the man really was attractive. He stood at about Sesshomaru's height, but he carried himself differently; he had a stride full of power and he had no reason not to flaunt it.

Kagome didn't like the glint in his eye as he stood at the edge of the elevated stage, directly below her.

"Yes, a very good show indeed."

Kagara fought the urge to glare at the man and instead, cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is Naraku. He's the manager of the club here and he specifically asked for you to perform."

"Well yes...I did. I almost had to reconsider since Kagara insisted that you ladies bring your garbage with you," this he said with a sneer in the direction of the Canine Heritage guys, "But I figure having the little puppies here would keep things interesting."

Sango clenched her fist beside her, trying not to shout at the man she had just met. She knew by the look in Kagara's eyes that doing so would get them booted from the battle almost as quickly as they had been invited.

"I really just want to put on a good show. That way, people will get excited, and shortly after that, buy alcohol. Good bands increase alcohol sales, after all. I know I can count on you ladies for that," Naraku looked pointedly at Kagome, slowly trailing his eyes over her outfit once again, "Can't I?"

Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Kagara hopped down from the stage to stand beside Naraku, "Of course you can. My girls are wonderful performers."

"Good. Well, anyways, there's another band on their way in for sound check. I'm sure the little puppies don't need to practice anyway. Right, mutts?" Naraku turned his hardened gaze on the CH group, and Inuyasha fought the urge to punch the guy.

"We sound fantastic with or without practice." Sesshomaru stated, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise; his brother rarely ever touched him. But the way his brother gripped his shoulder, spoke much more than the touch itself. His brother was trying to keep his own anger in check, not just Inuyasha's. That alone told Inuyasha all he needed to know.

"Excellent. The dressing rooms are that way; don't you girls have to go put on your make-up?" Again the manager spoke with a sneer in the direction of the guys, but what was worse was the bone-chilling laugh that echoed from him as he walked back up a set of stairs to his office.

"That bastard." Kouga glared after Naraku, shaking his fist in the direction of the stairs.

"Ok, somebody want to tell me what the heck just happened?" Sapphire asked, as she and Kagome made their way off of the stage. Sango walked over to tell the stage hands something about the stage lighting for when they performed in the competition.

"He hates us." Miroku was the first to answer her, and he stated his answer as if it was written fact.

"Well that much is obvious, but why?" Kagome asked, looking over the face of Canine Heritage. It wasn't until she saw the flash in Kouga's eyes that she realized there was a story here.

"He's pissed at me because of her." The "her" he was speaking of happened to be Kagara, who had moved from the stage to stand next to her boyfriend. She held Kouga's hand tight, and for once in their entire lives, the Gems saw their tough manager with a worried look on her face.

"What? Why?" Sango had joined the group gathered at the edge of the stage, having walked up to them as Kouga began his explanation.

"I took him from her. Well not purposely or directly, but he hates my band because of my connection to her."

"Kagara, what is he talking about?" Kagome asked, looking between the two. By this time, Kagara was looking at the ground and heaved a loud sigh before she met the gaze of those standing around her.

"I used to be a singer in this club."

"You can sing?" Inuyasha said, utterly shocked. Kagome slapped him on the back of the head and turned back to Kagara, nodding at her to continue.

"I met Kouga here one evening, on one of our amateur nights. He had booked the guys to perform here, to attempt a start at creating a fan base. I was so impressed with the potential I could see on the stage. When I went up to him to ask about Canine Heritage's back-story, we ended up talking about what being a manager is like. After I told him some of my ideas, Kouga told me that I would be a very good manager in the music industry. He told me because I sang that I probably had some really good contacts, which was true, I did. So I took what he said to heart. And the next day, I quit." Kagara's face went from nostalgic to loving to determined all in a manner of moments. It was odd to see so many emotions on Kagara's face, even to the Gems, but the story was proving to be interesting.

Kouga picked up the story telling without missing a beat, "At the time, we weren't together. Hell, we had only known each other one night. But when she quit, Naraku called me and totally went ballistic, telling me that my guys could never perform in his club again. Granted, the guys did so awesome that night; getting gigs in other clubs was easier than ordering room service in our hotel. But I didn't know WHY he was so hostile all of a sudden until I met Kagara at an awards show in Japan a year later. That was when your first CD released, I think." Kouga squeezed Kagara's hand warmly; as they both remembered the night they had seen each other once again.

"I feel like I'm listening to my parents tell me how they met, yuck," Inuyasha commented, holding his stomach and pretending to vomit.

"So what's different now?"

"Kagara has a band that's going platinum and both our CDs are platinum, bordering on double. For him to deny our appearance in his club now would be like slitting his own throat. Do you know what he's probably charging for tickets to get in here?" Miroku surmised, and Kagara nodded as he guessed correctly.

"Exactly. He wasn't going to tell either group no, because then he'd have less of an all-star cast. He wants both groups here, no matter how much he dislikes you guys," Kagara crossed her arms, and her usual expression slowly appeared back on her face. She was planning something that much was clear.

"Anyways, I'm warning all of you to be careful. We are in this man's playground. He knows we want the publicity and we know he wants the money your fans are giving him." Kouga too had his arms crossed, as his brain went into overtime. "Kagome, you be careful, especially."

"M-Me? Why me?"

"Well, you look the most similar to Kagara, and he was clearly looking up your skirt earlier." Kouga said, walking away, while Kagome blushed beat red and attempted to pull down the tiny dress.

"Hahaha, that isn't going to work, Kagome." Inuyasha told her, laughing as he walked past her. She blushed even more and ran after him with her hand raised to smack the back of his head.

**At 11 p.m.**

The club was packed, with people sitting and standing in every space possible. Most people were shoulder to shoulder or hip to hip, because there was just no room. It was the epitome of a full house. Strobe lights were flashing in time to the music as group after group came and went on the stage. The Gems had performed second in the line-up and now, at dead last, it was Canine Heritage's turn.

"And now, I'd like to present-! CANINE HERITAGE!"

The cheering and thunderous applause made Sapphire feel like she was going deaf. Apparently, the people of New York City remembered the group when it was just a fledgling.

Inuyasha smirked at the stage, as his faux gold eyes scanned the crowd. His snow white hair swished along his back as he moved to stand in his proper place on the stage. Miroku sat down at the drums, the small hoop in his ear gleaming in the stage light. Sesshomaru looked serious as always, but when his golden-contact colored gaze fell on Sapphire, she winked at him from across the room. He tried to ignore the fact that she had a glass full of something in her hand.

Inuyasha nodded at the two and it began. He played an intro with a loud, bright red electric guitar and then Miroku came in with the drums as Sesshomaru backed him up with his silver and gold bass. Inuyasha bounced his head up and down to the rhythm and tapped his foot to the beat.

Then he stepped up to the mike and let his voice pelt the crowd as he began to sing the first verse while still playing:

_**Well if you wanted honesty,**_

_**That's all you had to say.**_

_**I never want to let you down,**_

_**Or have you go: "It's better off this way".**_

_**For all the dirty looks,**_

_**The photographs your boyfriend took.**_

_**Remember when you broke your foot,**_

_**From jumping out the second floor?**_

Sesshomaru stepped up to his mic, while Miroku merely leaned forward to keep the beat going as they sang the chorus together:

_**I'm not okay,**_

_**I'm not okay.**_

_**I'm not okay,**_

_**You wear me out.**_

Sesshomaru moved away from the microphone as did Miroku, so Inuyasha could go on to sing the second versus:

_**What will it take to show you that,**_

_**It's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay!)**_

_**I've told you time and time again,**_

_**You sing the words,**_

_**But don't know what it means! (I'm not okay!)**_

_**To be a joking look,**_

_**Another line without a hook,**_

_**I held you close as we both shook,**_

_**For the last time,**_

_**Take a good, hard look!**_

Again, the other two members of the group stepped up to their mics, singing the chorus with Inuyasha as he played his heart out on the guitar. When they were done singing the chorus, Inuyasha went into a guitar solo that left the crowd in awe.

After his solo, Inuyasha immediately stepped up to the mic.

_**Forget about the dirty looks,**_

_**The photographs your boyfriend took.**_

_**You said you'd read me like a book,**_

_**But the pages all are torn and frayed!**_

Inuyasha went into the bridge, his fingers falling away from the guitar and his voice dropping to a whisper. Sesshomaru ripped the silence apart with his bass as Inuyasha sang the bridge.

_**I'm okay...**_

_**I'm okay!**_

_**I'm okay now! (I'm okay now!)**_

_**"But you really need to listen to me, because I'm telling you the truth! I mean this, I'm okay!" **_Inuyasha yelled into the mic, his voice trying to convince the crowd that he was better now.

But Miroku shook his head on the drums, leaning forward into the mic, a skeptical look on his face,_** "Trust me."**_

And then they ripped back into the chorus, with Inuyasha back on his guitar and Sesshomaru belting out notes on the bass. Inuyasha's voice held sorrow but his face was filled with fun and amusement.

_**I'm not okay.**_

_**I'm not okay.**_

_**Well, I'm not okay,**_

_**I'm not oh-f***ing-kay!**_

_**I'm not okay! **_

_**I'm not okay! ('kay!)**_

And then with one final stroke of his guitar and three drum beats the song ended. Canine Heritage was left breathing heavily on the brightly lit stage while applause louder than a Texas thunderstorm pounded around them.

Sapphire was up on her feet cheering and hollering loudly and even Kagome was shouting like a cheerleader at the group that had just performed. It was without a doubt the best, most high energy performance in the battle and everyone knew the winner before the votes were even cast.

_'And to think,'_ Kagome thought wryly, _'they didn't even practice.'_

The crowd was still clapping for Canine Heritage as they stepped off of the stage. The spokesperson for the battle stepped into the light, smiling warmly.

"Well would you look at that! Canine Heritage surely made me believe we saved the best for last! So what we're going to do now is take a break for 30 minutes to give you guys time to cast your votes! You can either go to the bar and cast a vote with your bartender or head over to the table by the front door and fill out a voting card. Remember, you have only 30 minutes!"

The girl stepped off the stage and Brittany Spears' "Big Fat Bass" belted into the club. Sapphire gave a loud cheer: she loved this song!

"Come on Kagome, Sango, let's go dance!"

Kagome nodded eagerly while Sango shook her head and continued to sip her soda. She glanced warily at the drink Sapphire left on the bar and took it, giving it a light sniff.

It smelled like Dr. Pepper...and something else?

Sango turned to look at Sapphire who was dancing fluidly, but in a slightly haphazard manner.

"Hey Sango." Miroku walked over to Sango, sitting on the bar stool that Sapphire had just been sitting in. He noticed the suspicious look on her face and found himself worried, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Someone gave Sapphire alcohol. Again."

"Again?"

"We try not to perform in clubs a lot because...well, Sapphire likes to drink honestly. Someone in her family introduced her to it when she was young; too young, and now whenever we go to club's she somehow gets a drink. Every single time."

"How many has she had?"

"Two? Maybe even three."

Miroku shook his head, watching the two girls out on the dance floor. Guys were crowding around them and Sapphire just picked a random one and started dancing with him, ignoring the slightly alarmed look on Kagome's face.

Or the angry look completely plastered to Sesshomaru's face.

He sat down next to Miroku and glared at the girl from across the room. She was completely oblivious, as if she didn't feel the glare of the sun bearing down on her. Kagome, on the other hand, saw the glare and decided to do help with some damage control.

She grabbed Sapphire by the hand and dragged her off of the dance floor, heading directly for the Women's restrooms. It was only a few moments before Sango appeared.

"Sapphire, what is with you? Didn't you see Sesshomaru glaring at you?"

"Hahaha, Sesshomaru wasn't glaring at me! He wasn't even in the room! Hahaha, May-chan, you're so funny. Hahaha!"' Sapphire giggled incessantly, stepping into the bathroom stall, "I have to go pee now. Hehehee."

Kagome turned to Sango who was holding Sapphire's glass in her hand, "Sango, what the heck is wrong with her?"

"She's drunk, Kagome."

Sapphire's voice was slightly slurred and indignant, "Saaaannnngggggooooo! I'm not drunk! Tipsy maybe, hehehe, but not drunk!"

"See what I mean?"

"Sapphire, how did you get alcohol in the first place? You're a minor!" Kagome cried out, while Sango shook her head and poured the brown liquid out in the sink. The bathroom attendant smiled at her and took the drink from her hand, placing it on a tray with other empty cups.

"N-Na-Naru-Naruku! Naruku gave it to me, hehehehe! He said I could order as many as I want! Isn't he soooooooo nice?" Sapphire flushed the toilet and came out of the stall to wash her hands. She walked a little unsteady in her heels, staring down at the floor to make sure it wasn't wet.

_'Naruku? Oh, she means Naraku,' _Sango mentally corrected.

"No. He isn't nice at all. Sapphire, you were there when Kagara told us what happened." Sango glanced at the woman attending to the bathroom. "But anyways, wash your hands and we'll go order some water."

"Okie-dokie!"

Kagome, however, shook her head. "No, I'm going to talk to Naraku. He knows Sapphire is a minor. We all are. What was he thinking? ...I think I'll go talk to him about this, right now."

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I can come with you." Sango told her, trying not to sound as worried as she felt. She just didn't trust the man.

"No, we need someone to take care of Sapphire. It's fine; I can take him."

Sango nodded as she herded Sapphire out of the restroom. She paused at the door, though, to turn around and look at Kagome meaningfully, "You be careful."

Kagome's response was a sparkling smile, "Of course!"

Sango nodded, feeling only a little bit reassured as she led Sapphire out of the bathroom. Kagome followed them only halfway before she turned and headed up the stairs. Her ascent, however, wasn't missed by Inuyasha, who had taken Sango's chair next to Miroku.

He ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his brain and glanced at his big brother, who was absolutely fuming next to his best friend, "The hell is his problem?"

"Sapphire was dancing with random guys and he's angry about it."

"Well, we are in a club, big brother."

"Who cares?" Came the heated response.

Inuyasha glanced in the direction of the staircase only to realize that Kagome could no longer be seen. But there was a window at the end of the office...he kept an eye on it.

**With Kagome**

"Naraku, I wanted to talk to you." Kagome walked into the dimly lit office, almost shuddering as the man in the office looked her over without even covering the direction of his gaze.

"Oh? Please sit. They'll be announcing the winner soon; I'm excited to see the results. Aren't you?" Naraku motioned for the chair facing his desk, as he watched every move Kagome made, like an animal, waiting to pounce.

"Actually, it doesn't matter to me." Kagome said off-handedly, trying to steer the conversation.

"Really?" Naraku stood up, making his way slowly around his desk. He trailed his finger along the wood meticulously. "I thought you came up here to ensure that the Gems would win."

"You mean by bribing you? I don't even have access to our funds like that-" Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Naraku sat down on the desk directly in front of her, his finger still trailing slowly on the wooden desk where he sat.

"Oh, my dear. I definitely didn't mean bribery," Naraku leaned forward, grasping a strand of Kagome's hair in his claw-like fingers, "No, bribery was the last thing on my mind."

"Then what did you mean?"

Naraku closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her hair, tracing his finger along her boot-clad knee. His finger trailed upwards, to the tiny patch of skin that was between her thigh-high boots and the hemline of her dress.

Kagome jerked away, standing up and Naraku looked extremely frustrated with her. His face exploded in rage and he yelled at her, "Didn't you come to seduce me?"

"What? No! I came to ask you to take responsibility for giving Sapphire alcohol! She's a minor, you know? We all are!"

"Oh, but you definitely aren't dressed like one. Aren't 17 year-olds allowed to give consent?" Naraku lifted his eyebrow suggestively, calming down almost instantly.

"What are you talking about? I came to tell you that you shouldn't have given Sapphire alcohol! That's it!" Kagome looked absolutely disgusted and the rage began to fill Naraku's face all over again.

"Who's going to believe you?" His voice was deadly soft. And very, very dangerous.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: Who? Is going to believe that you didn't come here to seduce me? Don't you want to win the contest?" Naraku stepped closer to Kagome, was already backing away, trying to get some distance between them. Her eyes darted around the room and immediately fell on the single window in the room. Naraku was standing near the door, as if he knew she was going to try to run for it. If someone, anyone, had seen her come up here, then they'd see her in the window.

At that point, everything happened in an instant. Kagome turned and rushed towards the window, slamming into it only to realize that the glass was definitely too thick for her to break through. It was probably bullet-proof. She slammed her fist against the glass several times, before Naraku grabbed her, pressing her fully into the glass as he groped her nearly-visible rear. Kagome's eyes searched the crowd, for anyone that was looking up and tried not to gasp out loud when her eyes caught with Inuyasha's. He looked at her in confusion and she gave him the most pleading look she could muster in her entire life. She hoped that would be enough to get his attention.

"Let me go!"

"Like I said, my dear Kagome, no one is going to believe you."

Kagome bit her lip as he pressed her harder into the glass, leaving heavy, painful kisses against her neck. When he was done, he began to drag her (literally drag) away from the window, before he pushed her roughly onto his desk.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was a man of his word and kept his eye on the glass. All of a sudden, he saw the glass shaking and the next thing he knew Kagome's face was in the window. Her eyes were wide and frantic and when she realized he was looking at her, she gave him a look that was begging for help.

Inuyasha stood up so fast he knocked the bar stool over.

"Hey, Inuuuuu-chhhhaaannn? Where are you going?" Sapphire asked, sitting up to watch him walk away. The sudden movement made her dizzy and she moaned loudly, leaning her head back on the counter.

Miroku stood up as well, shouting over his shoulder, "Sesshomaru, keep an eye on these two!"

Sesshomaru glowered at him but nodded anyway as Miroku took off after Inuyasha.

"Stupid Kagome, going to the stupid perv's office, probably to ask him something stupid! What the hell was she thinking to go in there by herself? He was undressing her with his eyes while she was on stage! In front of everybody! Stupid woman!"

Miroku fought the urge to laugh and continued to push through people. As they made their way up the stairs, the spokesgirl was moving to pick up her microphone. Inuyasha knocked on the door loudly, but when no answer came, he growled and kicked the door down in one swift kick.

"Miroku, remind me to buy you something awesome for Christmas cause these steel toed boots work wonderfully." Inuyasha muttered, before the scene in front of him filled his body with white hot rage.

The amused comment died on Miroku's lips as he stepped in the room and saw what Inuyasha was seeing.

Kagome was laid out on the desk, tears rolling down her cheeks. Both straps on her dress were hanging down on her shoulders and the hemline of her dress had been pushed up to reveal the purple bloomers she had deigned to put on because, "No one is allowed to see my panties."

Naraku was bent over her, currently in the process of removing her boot, while one thigh length heel was already tossed to the floor.

"Get the HELL off of her! NOW!"

Naraku didn't look fazed in the least. He stood up slowly, casually dropping her other boot to the floor. "Why? Inuyasha, I kept my door closed for a reason. Don't you heathens know what the word 'privacy' means?"

"You-! You BASTARD!" Inuyasha lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground, while Miroku took that as his chance to grab Kagome. She was bawling her eyes out by the time Miroku got to her, trying to calm the trembling in her heart.

"Okay everyone! Your 30 minutes are up! We're going to announce the winner now!"

Inuyasha yanked Naraku up and slammed him down into the desk, then jerked him up again and punched him in the face repeatedly. One nasty right hook left Naraku scrambling on the floor and Inuyasha picked up a desk chair, holding it over his head to deliver the final blow...

"Canine Heritage! You guys won the battle of the bands! Congratulations!" Came the voice from the stage.

Applause flooded the room and Inuyasha chunked the chair anyway. It slammed against the wall of the small office and shattered into pieces.

"Your own competition just saved your life." He muttered darkly, turning and making his way over to Kagome. He knelt down and offered her his back, so he could carry her down the stairs safely. Miroku followed with a very upset look on his face.

"We'll give you guys five minutes to prepare your encore performance. Everyone, thanks for voting and for coming out!"

As the two made their way to the dressing rooms where the rest of their groups were waiting, Sango was the first to realize something was wrong.

"Wha-? What happened?" Sango reached her hand out to touch Kagome, but she whimpered and buried her face in Inuyasha's back.

"I'll tell you later. But we have to go perform. Can someone-?"

At the implied question, Kagome shook her head fiercely and woefully cried out, "No! Nobody touch me! Nobody else...can...t-touch me."

Inuyasha set Kagome down softly, and she immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked so sad. So broken...

"Guys, do you mind if Kagome and I sing the encore together? I think...she needs-"

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly, "Go."

"Yeah, go already!" Miroku added, pushing Inuyasha closer to the stage.

"Whhhooooo, go you guys!" Sapphire cried, still tipsy. Sango simply nodded but the worry and...regret covered her entire face.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her out to the stage, barefoot and all. Her dress was ripped in corners, the ruffles in the back smashed from being forced down on the desk. Her mascara was running and her make-up was smeared.

And to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He picked up his guitar, while Kagome stood, staring at him. He grabbed a stool and sat her down on it; his fingers lingering as he gently guided her.

"Since Canine Heritage is in the process of making an entire CD collaboration with the Gems, I figured it'd be best for you guys to hear something we wrote together." Inuyasha spoke into the mic in front of him, trying to sound at ease. He smiled down at Kagome, who probably wouldn't, or couldn't, listen. "This song is hopefully going to be on our new CD and you guys are the first to hear it, and I mean the absolute first; our band mates have only heard bits of it themselves."

Kagome was staring off into the nothingness when Inuyasha turned back to her, her eyes blank. He called her name, trying to gather her attention, "Kagome, look at me. Look at me and no one else. Sing to me, okay?"

"Inu-Inuyasha. I-I c-can't."

Inuyasha smoothed her hair soothingly, his guitar the only thing between them, "Yes, you can. No one else is in the room. Just you and me. Please sing for me, Kagome. Think about us. Think about me. Don't let any other thought fill your head. Only me, you and the music."

And without waiting for another word, he began the song. His electric guitar screamed out the agony and pain, the haunting memories...and the love.

Kagome just closed her eyes as Inuyasha began to play the background music to the song. She let her mind fill with thoughts of him and him alone, and of all the time they had spent together over the past couple of months. When the words of the song came flooding into her, all she could do was sing from her heart as she began the first verse:

_**I heard you driving in my car, **_

_**Then in a frozen bar.**_

_**And I claimed I didn't care for you.**_

_**But your verse got trapped inside my head,**_

_**Over and over again.**_

_**You played yourself to death in me.**_

Inuyasha began to play again, tapping his foot on the floor, as Kagome closed her eyes. The words came out of her and even in her frazzled mind; Inuyasha thought her voice was absolutely amazing.

_**I thought I'd drop you easily,**_

_**But that was not to be,**_

_**You burrowed like a summer tick.**_

_**So you invade my sleep,**_

_**And confuse my dreams,**_

_**Turn my nights to sleepless itch.**_

Inuyasha leaned in with his guitar, invading Kagome's personal space to share the mic with her. She could smell his scent because he was just that close to her and it calmed her nerves. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her with so much love in his gaze, it nearly left her breathless. They began the chorus, lost in each other's eyes:

_**Stuck on you,**_

_**Till the end of time.**_

_**I'm too tired to fight your rhyme.**_

_**Stuck on you,**_

_**Till the end of time.**_

_**You've got me paralyzed.**_

Inuyasha went back to playing the intro again, as a sort of interlude before verse 2. He moved away from Kagome to let her have her mic back again and she realized she already missed his presence, as she went on to the next verse:

_**Holding on the telephone,**_

_**I hear your mid-range moan,**_

_**You're everywhere inside my room,**_

_**Even when I'm alone,**_

_**I hear your mellow drone,**_

_**You're everywhere inside of me.**_

They sang the chorus together once again, as Inuyasha played and sang along with her. He caught her gaze again and she blushed, realizing that they were ignoring their crowd.

_**Stuck on you,**_

_**Till the end of time.**_

_**I'm too tired to fight your rhyme.**_

_**Stuck on you, **_

_**Till the end of time.**_

They went straight into the bridge:

_**You've got me trapped,**_

_**I can't escape.**_

_**Your incessant whine.**_

_**When you beam it out,**_

_**All across the sky.**_

_**No, I can't escape.**_

Then they went back to the chorus for a few moments before Kagome went back to singing the bridge while Inuyasha continued to sing the chorus.

_**No, I can't escape. (Stuck on you till the end of time.)**_

_**Your insipid rhyme. (I'm too tired to fight your rhyme.)**_

_**When you shoot it deep. (Stuck on you till the end of time.)**_

_**Straight into my mind.**_

They finished the song still staring at each other as tears flowed freely from Kagome's cheeks. It was true; she was completely and utterly "stuck" on Inuyasha. She loved him with her whole heart. But now they could never be together...she was tainted.

A breathless silence filled the club before applause that left Kagome's teeth vibrating exploded from the crowd. She gave a choked cry and hugged Inuyasha with all her might, crying freely in front of the audience as they cheered and rooted for the them.

"Inuyasha, I-I-!"

"Kagome, I love you. I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again, I promise. I'll protect you."

It was several heart beats before Kagome could even open her mouth to speak, "I-! I love you too!" She was crying harder now, if that was at all possible.

The remaining members of Canine Heritage and the Gems ran up to the stage to do some damage control. Well, except Sapphire; she had somehow gotten away from Sango to have another drink.

"And that's it for the encore performance! Once again, thanks for coming and don't forget-! You can buy all the CDs of the artists that performed today here at the club or any CD store! Support your favorite artists!" The spokesgirl was unbelievably cheerful despite the sobbing Kagome and the emotional Inuyasha behind her. The other group members covered the two up, ushering them off of the stage before the audience realized that Kagome's tears weren't of a pleasant nature.

As the group reached the dressing room, Sapphire downed her last drink at the bar in one swallow. She stood up, making her way through the crowd towards the rest of her group and she smiled in her now-drunken state, hiccupping on her way to the back.

"Hahaha! Weelllllll, that's one way *hic* to end a night! Hehehee!"

End Chapter 17


	18. Fire

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

18. Fire

A/n: GUYSSSS~! We're finally here! We're getting really close to the end! Whoooo hoooo! I feel like I dragged this thing out for so long, for no reason at all, so the best thing to do is put it out of its misery. This chapter will be long, with lots of songs and performances and mushy goodness for you to enjoy! They'll probably be one last chapter, but I assure you, it won't be as long as this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you have to question the ownership of! I do not own "Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard", "Fire" arranged by Mary Goetze (and written by a 13 year-old, although her name isn't mentioned), "Nothing Even Matters" by Lauren Hill & Musiq or "Howl" by Florence + The Machine.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

_**Lyrics**_

(Me!)

Sesshomaru tried to ignore Sapphire. He really did. She was a drunken mess, leaning and snoring on him in front of everyone. But he couldn't be mad at her forever. He sighed loudly and glanced in the direction of his younger brother and Kagome. They clung to each other unnecessarily, with the girl practically sitting in his lap. It was apparent that Kagome was still freaked from everything that had transpired that evening.

Miroku caught Sesshomaru's gaze and gave him an almost reassuring smile. Sango was staring out of the window in worry, not speaking to anyone. All in all, the girls were seriously screwed up.

Inuyasha knew his brother and Miroku was watching him, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. Kagome was the only thing on his mind; the only person he could think of as he stroked her hair gently and kept her face buried in his chest. There was nothing else he could care about right know, because she needed him.

And she loved him.

He wanted to scream for joy about that, truly, but now wasn't the time. Kagome was too upset about what had happened for them to revel in their confession to another. Inuyasha never thought this would happen. He never knew he would care about someone so much that it had hurt when it seemed like she didn't feel the same. But now that he knew she did...

There was no holding back.

"We're almost to the hotel, everyone." Kagara was almost solemn as she broke the unnerving silence in the limo. It was a sign of respect for all of the people in the car. She would give them time to get themselves together. The debt was still owed, but she'd wait. There was too much already happening.

"Man, that song you and Kagome sang was awesome! Did you write it together?" Kouga, though, was his normal, cheerful self, as if the incident never occurred. He grinned from ear-to-ear; his boys were still loved in this town and that was all he had wanted.

"Yeah...we...we thought it...it was perfect for us." Inuyasha answered, trying to fight the blush spreading on his face. Kouga giggled and nudged Kagara, who made a sound like she was about to throw up.

"Well it was! Great job, you guys!"

Inuyasha nodded and slowly lowered his head onto Kagome's hair, trying to hide the blush burning across his cheek. Kagome was glad her face was buried in Inuyasha's chest as well...he would have caught her smile otherwise.

**At The Hotel**

"Alright guys, have a great night!" Kouga put his arm around Kagara, who gave a gentle wave as they headed off to their room. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the both of them, and then turned to Kagome, with the most concerned look on his face.

"So what do you want to do now, Kagome?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, the look on her face a mixture of sadness and thoughtfulness. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was watching her quietly, then shook her head, "I don't really know. I don't want to do anything but get out of these clothes."

"Well...we could watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. Ok."

Inuyasha nodded and led Kagome to the elevator. The two rode in silence, in part because neither really wanted to discuss all the things that happened. It was a lot, all at once. And really, what else do you say to someone that you've just confessed to? What else could you say?

They stopped in front of Kagome's room and she pushed the door open quickly. "I'll just shower and-"

"Then you can meet me in my room." Inuyasha finished for her, a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her hair, being sure to run his finger through her dark tresses for a moment, "I'll see you in a little while."

"O-Okay." Kagome knew she was blushing and gave up on trying to cover it up. There was no point in that anyway; not really. She nodded slowly and stepped into the room, shutting the door and trying to quell the trembling in her knees. She wanted to cry and shout and scream all at the same time. Instead, she slapped herself on the cheeks and cried "MAN UP!" before hurrying into her bathroom to get the shower running.

Inuyasha tried to laugh as he walked away from the door. Kagome couldn't "man up", she was a girl!

**With Miroku and Sango**

"Sooooooo...any plans for tonight?"

"Does sitting in my room and moping count?"

"What are you moping for? The night's young! Let's go on a date, Sango!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and held it close to his chest, setting off his greatest weapon - puppy eyes.

Sango glared and tried not to laugh as Miroku even whimpered a little bit, "Ugh, would you get off of me? Fine! We'll go on a date. Goodness."

"What? Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, now would you let go?"

"Sure! Oh, I can't believe it! Sango's going on a date with me!" Sango stalked off towards the elevator and Miroku followed her happily, dancing on his toes as he made his way over. "You'll have fun, I promise! And maybe I will too..."

Miroku yelped as Sango slapped him clear across the face. She glared even more as his groping hand twitched to squeeze her bottom again, "We won't go anywhere if you keep molesting me like that. I mean, really, what on Earth made you so perverted?"

"Oh darling, men like me are born from an alignment of the stars that only occurs once every thousand years. You should feel lucky to be touched by someone with such a celestial birth!"

"Shove it, Miroku." Sango paused in front of her hotel room door. "What should I wear?"

"Something that you look gorgeous in. But don't get too fancy; we're definitely not going to dinner or anything expensive like that."

Sango pouted a little and Miroku felt some of his insides melt, "Well thanks for that."

"No, no, no! Don't take it offensively! I only mean, I'm taking you somewhere very special! But you don't need to wear an evening gown or anything."

Sango nodded her consent and opened her room door, "Let's meet in the lobby in 30 minutes."

"As you wish, my lady."

Sango slammed the door shut in Miroku's face to hide the blush staining her cheeks. God, Miroku was sweet at the most random moments ever! In the hallway, Miroku tapped his fingers on the door and grinned to himself, before walking jauntily down the hallway. He gave a small smile to Sesshomaru, who was taking the obviously unconscious and snoring Sapphire to her room, and headed to his own room to get ready.

**Later**

"Are you crying? Inuyasha, you're not crying, are you?"

Kagome fought the urge to keep from giggling in the man's face as he wiped at his eyes a little. She was sure the scene had him all teared up, but he refused to acknowledge her questions, ignoring her while watching the movie in silence. The child in the film sobbed loudly as he was yanked away from his mother by armed men, but the mother only stood there, watching her child walk away with the saddest look on her face. She said nothing, just stood there and watched as her baby was taken from her, probably to never be seen again.

A tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek and he stood up quickly, almost knocking Kagome off of him as he got up, "We need to watch something else."

"Eh? But it's almost over and it's going to get to the good part pretty soon!"

"I just...I don't want to watch this movie anymore."

"Inuyasha, come on. It's not like that's your child in the movie."

Inuyasha turned to her and the pained look in his face said a lot more than any words could have. Kagome stood up and instantly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her body gently.

"Look, I'm not going to ask, ok? But let's just sit down. This movie has a very happy ending, you know." Inuyasha nodded slowly, allowing Kagome wiped the tear off of his face and help him sit back down. She smiled at him warmly, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Scenes like that...they make me uncomfortable."

"Ok, so let's talk about something that makes you comfortable. Inuyasha, what's your favorite food?" Kagome glanced up at him with curious brown eyes, wondering if she wasn't asking him what he thought was a stupid question. But really, how could she call herself loving this man and she didn't know his favorite food? Kagome was disappointed in herself.

"Meat."

"Meat? That's not a food, that's a food category." Kagome laughed outright, trying to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles. Inuyasha grunted and shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't choose between the many different types of meat. "Really, you can't just pick one?"

"Well...if I had to pick one...I'd have to say steak is my favorite. Rib-eyes are pretty damn awesome."

"Oh, ok-"

"But pork comes in a very close second. Pork fixes everything. You can put it on everything and it'll still taste awesome. But steak is so good; it has to be the main attraction, not a side. It's just really great, you know?" Kagome giggled again, and Inuyasha looked eyed her warily, "I'm not annoying you, am I? I mean, I could talk about meat all day."

"No Inuyasha. I would love to hear you talk about meat. I mean, I've never heard you talk so passionately about something besides music since we met! I had no idea you liked meat that much."

"Well, it's really good! I don't understand how people can be vegetarian cause meat is so amazing! Ugh, Sesshomaru love vegetables and it's so gross, I mean, come on, veggies over meat? What's wrong with him?"

"Hehe, he's a pretty boy, Inuyasha. They sometimes have delicate constitutions."

Inuyasha frowned and his chestnut eyes met with Kagome's, "You think my brother looks better than me?" The look in his eyes was a little hurt, but he instantly guarded his expression, refusing to let her know he really was worried about what she thought of him.

"Well, you have to agree; Sesshomaru is a handsome hunk of a man." Kagome laughed loudly at Inuyasha's expression, knowing that he was actually concerned. She smiled widely as she placed her hand on his cheek, and Inuyasha found his face getting warm from her gentle touch. "But I think you're absolutely gorgeous too, Inuyasha. I mean, you're his brother! Of course you're hot!"

Inuyasha blushed outright and gave Kagome the cutest pout she had ever seen, "You could've said that first." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, the pout still on his face. Kagome laughed in amusement, guiding his arms from their crossed position to back around her waist.

"I said it, didn't I?" Kagome's lazy smile warmed Inuyasha's heart in an unusual way and before he knew it, he had leaned down to kiss her. Kagome's eyes slid shut as their mouths touched, and Inuyasha gave a hum of satisfaction deep from the back of his throat. Kagome tried not to giggle and placed both of her hands along his face, pressing her lips further into his.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and knew it was a good thing.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Here, put these in." Sango blinked in confusion as Miroku handed her a pair of earphones. They were attached to his cell phone and she didn't understand what she was supposed to do with them.

"You want me to do what?"

"Just put them in your ear! Gosh, don't you trust me at all?" Miroku grinned widely as Sango glared at him and mumbled something under her breath about being "unable to trust lecherous men" before doing as she was told. He pressed a button on his cell phone and music began to filter into her ears.

The cab driver looked confused as well, and Miroku placed his hands over Sango's ear to make sure she couldn't hear him at all, "I just didn't want her to know where we're going, and that's all." Miroku smiled reassuringly and then told the cab driver where he wanted to go. He smiled secretively as Sango gasped in surprise.

Miroku was singing by himself?

_**I don't know you, but I want you**_

_**All the more for that**_

_**Words fall through me, and always fool me**_

_**And I can't react**_

Sango looked down at her hands, trying not to blush. Miroku was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, gauging her reaction to the song. He hoped...that she would fall in love with the song.

And him.

_**And games that never amount to more than they're meant**_

_**Will play themselves out**_

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home**_

_**We've still got time**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice**_

_**You'll make it now**_

Miroku moved the headphones from her right ear, leaning closer to her so he could listen in as well. "Sango, when the chorus comes around next time, harmonize with me, ok? Did you catch the words?"

Sango nodded all though she was sure Miroku knew she had caught them; she was the fastest reader in the Gems. She loved books and poems, which he also knew. Miroku sang along with the recording of himself, taking Sango's hand gently in his own. His eyes slid shut as he sang out his feelings and Sango's gaze slid to the cab driver's. He smiled at her and nodded, as if encouraging her to sing with him.

_**Falling slowly, eyes that know me**_

_**And I can't go back**_

_**Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black**_

_**You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself**_

_**It's time that you won**_

Miroku nudged Sango with his eyes still closed and she took in a deep breath, ready to sing with him in the backseat of a cab in New York City. She sang the harmony with a soulful note, blending perfectly with Miroku as if they had practiced the song a million times.

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home**_

_**We've still got time**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice**_

_**You've made it now**_

Sango blushed at the cab driver's clapping. Apparently they had pulled over and reached their destination. She stayed put though, and closed her eyes with Miroku, getting lost in his voice. It was warm, encouraging and...heartfelt.

_**Falling slowly sing your melody**_

_**I'll sing it loud...**_

Miroku opened his eyes and Sango clapped along with the still clapping cabby. Miroku blushed sheepishly and paid the man, escorting Sango out of the car. She looked up at the cafe that look like a little house and wondered just what on Earth she and Miroku would be doing.

"Sango, I welcome you to your new stage." Miroku opened the door for her as a little bell tolled over the shop door. There were tiny tables and chairs that sat two all over the place and a waitress in all black, carrying a tray full of teacups. She sat a couple down at a table with a cool-looking couple and turned to the two of them.

"Feel free to sit wherever you'd like."

Upon further inspection, there was a stage up front with a single stool and a microphone. The waitress weaved in and out of the tables, checking on the crowd of about 50 people. It was almost too much for the tiny shop to handle.

"My what?" Sango asked, as she plopped down in a chair Miroku had pulled out for her. He smiled mysteriously and sat down across from her, taking her hand in his and drawing it closer to him.

"Your stage." Miroku held his hand to indicate the small stage with the stool sitting in the spotlight.

Surely, he didn't want her to sing in front of these people? She didn't sing by herself; not usually, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to the brand new artists here, since she already had a record deal, "I...I don't understand...What do you mean?"

"Well...just watch and see." Miroku turned his gaze to the stage just as a girl in all black walked up with a tiny book in hand. She sat down at the stool, her black make-up and heavy eye-liner contrasting with her pale skin. She had bright blue eyes that contrasted greatly with her dark garb.

She opened the book and looked down, almost solemnly, then started with a piercing gaze out into the crowd. Sango felt a buzz of anticipation; it was flowing in the room. The other people sitting in the cafe had looks of enchantment on their faces, as if they knew something was coming. At that moment, the girl in the chair exploded, her face a vivid picture of anger and emotion:

"Take this heart! Rip it out!

I can no longer watch you destroy yourself;

I won't let you destroy me.

You were a fool, still are,

My heart yearned to be the solution

To the puzzle

That is you.

But an idiot never wore truer colors,

A jester, dressed in blue.

You nitwit! You dolt!

Why do you demolish me so?

You have no idea what you to do me either

And now you will never know.

I flee your feelings and mine too,

I run from the destruction you've left in your wake,

And those white pills you always take.

Fly free, my love,

And very far, far away,

Away from me, away from we,

To fight your only war...

With yourself."

The crowd erupted into vehement snaps and Sango realized with heart-pounding fear what Miroku wanted her to do. She was supposed to read her poetry in public? That was even worse than singing in front of thousands!

"Ma'am, can I get you anything to drink?" The cheerful waitress came over to them and held her tray against her legs. She looked between the two and waited, her smile unwavering.

"I'll get some tea, please." Miroku turned to face Sango and realized she had gone completely white in the face. He guessed that she had figured out why he brought her here. He patted her hand, and her gaze flickered on him before glancing back into the emptiness. She really, really didn't want to do this.

"Umm...I'll get you some tea too, miss. You look like you need it." The cheerful waitress patted their joint hands sympathetically and strolled away, presumably to go get their tea.

"Sango, you can't be that scared. This isn't even a small concert that the Gems have performed for. You've definitely danced in front of way more people than this." Miroku touched his hand to Sango's face softly. She really was freaking out.

"B-but that's different. It's my poetry, Miroku! I didn't even know you knew I wrote it!" Sango had finally snapped out of it, and now, she was pissed. She gave Miroku the fiercest glare she could manage and Miroku rewarded her with a wide smile.

_'There she is! My Sango is back to normal.'_

"Well dear, this is still crazy. I mean, you write songs for the Gems. And aren't songs just glorified poems? You'll be perfectly fine." Sango opened her mouth to protest, but Miroku shook his head and held his hand up, "If you do this for me, I'll reward you with something wonderful. Don't you want my gift?"

"A gift?"

"Yep, it's a pretty awesome one if I do say so myself. You can have it right after you get off of the stage, I promise."

"Hmmmm..." Sango eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out what his game was. Really, if he wanted to get her up on stage to read her poems, he definitely did a good job of tricking her into this. But she would get a gift if she did it...

Sango hoped, somewhere in her heart, that he would kiss her.

"Fine," she said, finally relenting, "I'll do it. But just this once! I won't ever do this again."

"Darling, it's your line of work, you know? Truthfully, you do it every day." Miroku smirked at Sango's look of irritation knowing now was a great time to shut up.

"So...what do I go?"

"Haha, whenever you want. Just hail over the waitress and let her know when you want to go up."

"Really?" The waitress walked passed then, sitting Sango's cup of tea on the table and then Miroku's. She gave that warm smile again, too, something that Sango was curious about. Why did it seem this girl was always so darn happy?

"Are you ready to go now?" The waitress asked, and she watched Sango's face with eyes that glittered with amusement. Sango frowned; the girl was odd, no doubt about that. She stood up though and allowed the waitress to lead her towards the tiny steps. Miroku gave her two thumbs up as she walked along in the darkness, hoping that she would actually read her poem like she said she would.

The waitress walked up on stage and Sango was surprised - she was going to give her an introduction?

"Hey everyone! I present to you...Ms. Sango!" Everyone in the cafe looked very confused and the waitress heaved a very loud and heavy sigh, "Come on guys. She's Emerald. Of the Gems? The ultra mega super popular girl group?"

A look of surprise crossed everyone's face and then thunderous applause erupted from the group. Miroku burst out laughing and clapped along with them. Apparently, not very many people knew Emerald's real name.

"Ahem! Anyway, here she is."

Sango stepped upon the stage, making sure to not look at anything but the stool in the spotlight. She sat down and smiled almost nervously at the crowd waiting for her voice.

"Ummm, I'm not sure if you guys wanted me to sing...but I won't be doing that today. I...uhhh...wrote something, right? But I didn't know I would be here, so of course I didn't bring anything to read from. But...ummm...I-I'll do my best, ok?"

_'Only my best. That's all I can do. And poems are just glorified songs anyway. I know all of my songs...it's the same.' _Sango knew she was just trying to reassure herself, and oddly enough...it was working.

"I am fire...

You know me,

For my warmth

And my light.

For my crackling,

Leaping,

Burning light.

I am fire,

I am endlessly moving.

You know me,

For my endless moving.

For my endless,

Moving,

Burning, destroying,

Hunger.

Which eats all.

I am fire...

Fire.

Fire!"

Sango looked out as the crowd erupted into another round of thunderous applause and even stood up on their feet clapping for her. She was sure her poem wasn't THAT good, but hey, she smiled and accepted the applause graciously anyway. She got up from the stool and stepped away from the spotlight, making her way to the tiny set of stairs. Miroku stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs, clapping along with everyone else. He wore that huge smile on his face that Sango adored and held his hand out to assist her with the final step. Sango smiled softly and took his hand, but gave a gasp of surprise when Miroku pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so very proud of you, Sango." He whispered into her air, his breath ghosting over her earlobe. Sango shivered and Miroku's grin took on a whole new edge, as he continued to whisper to her, "Are you ready for your present now? Or would you like it later?"

"Later? Are we going to do something else?"

"Well of course. We're in New York! CH was here for a while, you know? Come on, then. You'll really like our next stop too." Miroku grinned and led Sango away, as the crowd that had been clapping loudly had finally settled down. She waved at the few people that were watching them leaving and said goodbye to the sweet waitress as they made their way out the door.

"Thanks for coming!" The girl cried after them, that warm grin still on her face. Sango was happy Miroku had brought her here, no doubt about it. She wondered where they'd go next.

**With Kagara and Kouga**

"You know, when we first started this, I was really worried that they wouldn't even speak to each other. Now we can't get them apart." Kagara sipped her coffee slowly, her stocking feet tapping out some random beat. Kouga watched her with glittering eyes and Kagara glared at him. What the hell was he up to now?

"We did this selfishly. You really should just tell yourself the truth." Kouga stood up and removed Kagara's coffee cup slowly, placing it on a nightstand. Kagara pouted, and then huffed loudly as Kouga gathered her up in his arms. He rocked her slowly to a beat only he heard in his mind.

"There is no truth. I did it for the money." Kagara continued to pout, but allowed Kouga to lead her through a dance that only the two of them could hear the music two. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed when he reached up to stroke her hair.

"Liar." Kouga replied, his tone amused. He was humming now, softly and gently, to the first song he and Kagara had fallen in love to. Kagara smiled a rare smile and began to sing as the two of them danced slowly.

_**Now the skies could fall  
Not even if my boss should call  
The world it seems so very small  
'Cause nothing even matters at all**_

Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all

Kouga laughed and dipped her to the waist, before bringing her up and taking her back in his arms. They moved slowly, both of them humming the melody of the song, before Kouga sang in response to Kagara. She smiled and blushed prettily as he sang to her, forgetting how wonderful his voice sounded. He hadn't sung to her in a long time.

_**See I don't need no alcohol  
Your love makes me feel ten feet tall  
Without it I'd go through withdrawal  
'Cause nothing even matters at all**_

Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all

Kagara sang back to him as they slowly made their way across the room, though it was a small sitting room. Kagara closed her eyes before her voice filtered up, soft and meaningful.

_**These buildings could drift out to sea  
Some natural catastrophe  
Still there's no place I'd rather be  
'Cause nothing even matters to me**_

Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  


Kouga smiled at her widely as the danced in their hotel room and Kagara giggled girlishly. If anybody saw them, they'd laugh at how silly they looked. But Kouga just kept grinning from ear to ear, his joy infectious, "Do you really mean that?"

Kagara swatted at him, which of course Kouga dodged, and then drew her even closer to get a hold of her arms, "Just sing the damn song, wolf."

Kouga laughed out right and pressed a kiss to Kagara's cheek, "As you wish."

_**You're part of my identity  
I sometimes have the tendency  
To look at you religiously  
'Cause nothing even matters to me**_

Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me

They slowly stopped dancing and Kouga just wouldn't stop smiling. And he couldn't really. How on Earth did he get such a wonderful woman in his life?

"Man, I haven't heard that song in a long time." Kouga plopped down on the couch and held his arm out as Kagara sat down next to him. She played with the zipper on his jacket for a moment and then looked up at him, a teasing grin on her face.

"Well that's apparent. You didn't even finish the song."

A second bark of laughter erupted from Kouga, as he explained himself to his girlfriend, "That freakin' song is sooooo long! I mean, really, whose idea was that? I'd never write a song that long."

"Do your boys know you can sing?"

"What? Heck no. Why would I tell them that?"

Kagara looked up at Kouga with a mild sense of shock. Canine Heritage didn't know their manager could sing? "But it helps when they're learning songs."

"Ehhh, they don't need me to sing for them. They're fine without knowing." Kouga said, staring down at his hands. He wondered what he would look like if he let his nails grow longer than they were...Probably some freak-of-nature.

"You don't like singing in front of other people, do you? Wow, really? Kouga, you have an amazing voice."

"I have bad nerves?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I'm serious. Singing in front of people makes me feel like I have to puke. I hate it. I'd rather stand by the sidelines and help someone else who won't freak out."

"Wow...I'm really surprised. The laid back, everything-goes Kouga is afraid of singing in front of other people."

"That just means when I sing in front of you, you're getting a very special treat."

"Come here, I'll give you a special treat too..." Kagara jumped up on Kouga's lap, a seductive glint in her eyes before she crashed her lips to his, almost eagerly.

Kouga couldn't help but think how much he loved his treats

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Wooow! This is a huge bookstore!" Sango couldn't believe Miroku had found a bookstore open this late at night. It was probably near to 2 in the morning and here they were in a two story building filled with rows upon rows of books. Sango tried not to squeal loudly. There were a few patrons in the store, but nowhere near the amount that would be there during the day, probably.

"Well, there you go. Present number one."

"Wait, there are more?"

"Well, of course. Here, follow me." Miroku lead her up the gorgeous spiral staircase and then led her down a row of shelves before turning and leading her down another row. They hit a break in shelving at the end of the second row, where a small circle table and two chairs waited for them. Sango looked around and realized there was no else around them either.

"This...this is amazing."

At the table sat a dark green, leather bound journal with a single fan on the front cover and a silver embossed S in the corner. Sango sat down and her eyes were wide with a reverence for the gorgeous writing book. She leafed the blank pages, spreading her fingers on its lines as if she had never seen a more beautiful book in her life.

"That's yours."

"Where'd you find this? H-How? I just...Oh my gosh, thank you so much."

Miroku sat down at the table and took Sango's hand smiling at her as if her happiness meant more than anything else to him. "You're very welcome, love. You have such a wonderful reaction when you're pleasantly surprised."

"I-I...ummmm...I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. Just be still so I can kiss you."

Before Sango had time to answer, Miroku leaned forward and closed the space between them, kissing her without abandon. He was filled with a sense of joy as he tasted her mouth and Sango was at a loss of what to do or say.

They stayed like that for a while until both of them forgot how to breathe. Sango could honestly say this was the best gift she had ever received.

**The Next Day**

"The MTV Music Awards are tonight. Are you guys nervous?" All of the members of the Gems and Canine Heritage were at a talk show the very next morning, to talk about performing at the awards show.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said we weren't nervous. I mean, thousands of people will be watching us." Kagome answer, settling on the couch next to Inuyasha. She had her legs tucked up under the rest of her body and she looked completely at ease on the camera. Sapphire and Sango sat next to each other, the former staying very quiet. Sesshomaru sat next to Sango, with Miroku finishing up the group. They had to bring in an extra couch to seat all of them.

"I'd say millions, actually, Kagome." Inuyasha added and Kagome nodded, turning back to face the talk show host.

"So I hear theirs a steamy romance going on between two of you guys. Is it true?" The talk show host wiggled his eyebrows at the groups, making the audience giggle loudly.

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Well several people that attended the battle of the bands last night said that you and Inuyasha had a heart-warming performance of your new single, "Stuck on You". Let's watch the YouTube video, shall we?"

Kagome turned along with everyone else, towards the huge screen showing the scenes from last night's show. Kagome found herself wanting to blush, but schooled her features.

"Well, you know, that is a very heart-wrenching song. Even the background music evokes feels of an uncontrollable love right? And that's the premise of the Gems new single "Howl", which we'll be performing tonight at the MTV Music Awards." Kagome steered the conversation from the speculation because she didn't have the heart to tell anyone that she and Inuyasha weren't involved with each other.

It'd be an outright lie.

"Ooooooh, that sounds fun. I've heard the song is very intoxicating!"

"Oh yes and with Canine Heritage performing with us, you'll definitely fall in love with us."

"And how does it feel, not being able to sing with the ladies? You guy think you'll be okay?" The talk show host cast an amused glance in Inuyasha's direction and he grinned, causing several members of the audience to sigh dreamily.

"Well be perfectly fine. We're musicians first and foremost, but I'd have to say we're pretty darn good performers. You'll definitely feel our presence up on stage."

"Speaking of presence, I heard Emerald graced a tiny cafe with her and Miroku's presence last night. Want to tell us about that?"

Sango mentally reeled. Being famous definitely had its bad moments. Miroku answered though, saving her the embarrassment, "Emerald told me she wanted to test a new song out on a crowd. You know, Canine Heritage lived here in New York for a while before we moved out to Cali and I knew some places where the crowds were small and not so crazy they'd jump on the stage. Of course, she was introduced by her given name and no one knew who we were talking about, so we had to use her stage name. It wasn't that big of a deal, but the second 'Emerald' was mentioned, everyone was very receptive."

"Well that's great. Did it go well?"

Sango smiled, a humble blush crossing her face, "They gave me a standing ovation."

"Ooh wow! Good job! I hope to hear that song soon!"

The show host leaned forward and turned to Sesshomaru and the almost sullen Sapphire, "So did you two go explore New York as well?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and Sapphire smiled cordially, "I was feeling a little under the weather, since the temperature change is so different between here and Cali. My allergies started acting up and I just couldn't stop sneezing after we left the club last night. So I stayed in the hotel to figure out what the heck was going on."

"And what did you find?"

"Well apparently, the club we were in last night had some kind of issue...a mildew problem, I think? And I just was sneezing and sneezing, I thought for sure my head was going to pop!"

The talk show host and the audience laughed at this, then quieted down to hear what was said next, "Good thing that didn't happen! I can't believe the club had a mildew problem. Which one did you go to?"

"The Battle of the Bands was held at Naraku's place, on Fifth and Kingston." Miroku added, his smile taking on an almost dangerous glint. Kagome fought the urge to snicker and Inuyasha gave his band mate thumbs up. He'd have to high five the guy when they left here.

"Well then, you heard it guys, don't go to the club at Fifth and Kingston. Apparently, they have a mildew problem they have yet to take care of," the talk show host gave a look of disgust into the camera before turning to the groups and grinning, "That's all the time we have for today, everyone! Don't forget to watch the MTV Music Awards show for Canine Heritage and The Gems, who plan on giving us a run for our money! I wish you guys the best of luck!"

The bright red light over the TV camera showed that the cameraman was done recording and Inuyasha jumped up to give Miroku a high-five.

"Good job! That'll teach that asshole!"

"Guys, you didn't have to do that..." Kagome's look was a mix of fear and triumph. She was happy her friends were doing their best to help her out, but she was worried...Naraku was crazy, what if he hurt one of them?

"Yes we did! That bastard best learn who he's messing with!" Sapphire said, her fist clenched. She gave a loud cheer and fist pumped into the air, "I feel a celebration coming on, guys! Let's go have a victory lunch!"

The rest of the group agreed and filed out of the room after thanking the talk show host. Inuyasha waited until they were almost to the limo before he put his arm around Kagome shoulders. He kissed her hair softly as filed into the limo and helped her get in. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha in the car, watching the rest of her group.

Truly they had come a long way. And all they could do was keep moving forward. Despite herself and that sinking feeling in her stomach, Kagome smiled.

They'd all be just fine.

**That Night**

The six of them stood in a circle, facing each other. Miroku was the first to clap and place both of his palms together and the rest followed suit in a silent prayer to the Gods. Sapphire merely bowed her head, as she didn't have the same religion as everyone else (She was American, after all).

"Alright ladies. Let's do this." Inuyasha gave Kagome thumbs up. And then the heard:

"And I know present to you The Gems!"

A rolling fog filled the dark stage and backlights showed the stage for what it had become - a forest. Kagome walked out slowly, while Sapphire and Sango had climbed the tree props and were simply watching with intense eyes. Kagome's march was slow to the beat of the music, and slowly the spotlight fell on her. The girls were decked out in animal costumes; Kagome had small dog ears sticking out of her dark hair. The ears were tipped with white, as was her tail that clearly resembled a dog's. Sango and Sapphire had much larger ears, wolf ears in their hair to match their nature hair colors. Their tails were longer than Kagome's and almost touched the floor. The girls sported high heels and cute little shorts, as well as very sharp nails. Upon Kagome's smirk as she turned to the crowd, they could see something else...fangs.

She began the song, while the other two girls jumped down from their trees to sing with her.

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**_

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

_**Howl, howl  
Howl, howl**_

Inuyasha and the others came out from the other side of the stage, with looks of pure confusion on their faces. The three girls circled their prey, as they looked back and forth, holding up claws and licking their fangs. It truly was a moment of animal passion, but there was more to come. Each girl stepped behind her respective partner and ghosted their hands over their back and shoulders.

Looks of surprise covered the faces of the men as they came face to face with beautiful beast women that were super close to devouring them. The three girls leaned a hair's breath away from their three victims who wore expressions that were a mix of fear and lust. Kagome touched Inuyasha's face softly as his golden eyes were reflected in golden eyes of her own._****_

_**Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**_

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness

They were pushed away as the girls tried to contain themselves. They struggled with their blood lust, with Sapphire practically clawing at her face and Sango wrapping her arms around herself and looking away. Only Kagome stared with an unbroken gaze at Inuyasha, her victim. He inched closer, his hand outstretched as if to invite her. Kagome inched closer, trying to restrain herself, but shook her head and went straight towards his arms.

_**And howl, howl  
Howl, howl**_

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
  
They danced, harshly, fiercely...passionately. Sapphire had pushed Sesshomaru down to sitting on the floor and was clawing at his clothes with her nails. Her eerie purple eyes contrasted so much with her hair and then, she bit him. Sango had Miroku pinned to a tree and was licking her lips in a seductive, scary mixed-up way. Only Kagome and Inuyasha held in each other in fear of what the others were doing...and what she could do.

_**And howl**_

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

Sango had sunk her teeth into Miroku and Kagome, with an almost sorrowful look but Inuyasha on the neck gently. He shook and trembled then collapsed to the floor, where his other two band members laid in a miserable heat.

Kagome tried not to cry as she realized she had destroyed her love. The fog rolled onto the stage and the loud rumble of thunder shook the stage as the spotlight cut off. There was soft groaning coming from the stage and the lights burst on, showing that the members of Canine Heritage had been changed into youkai much like the girls that had seduced them. Inuyasha white ears contrasted with Kagome's black ears as he stalked towards her, his claws raised above his head and his fangs in a snarling gesture. Sesshomaru had a huge fluffy tail wrapped around his neck and purple marks, cracking his clawed fingers as if to gloat at the girl who had given him with fangs.

Inuyasha put his hands around Kagome's throat and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Sango had hidden behind a tree when Miroku pounced on her and drug her out to for everyone to see. She clawed the floor and Miroku drug his claws along her rib cage, pulling at her clothes._****_

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**__**  
**_

They all looked up at the ceiling as if the moonlight was the only thing that could save them from this path of destruction. And then the lights went out completely as the song finally came to a close.

"You leave thunderous applause in your wake, ladies! That was wonderful!" Kagara cried, hugging her group to her. She was so proud! The girls began removing their fake tails and ears.

Kouga nodded, but the look on his face wasn't one of joy. Inuyasha looked curious, and took a step towards Kouga, who raised his hands up, "Inuyasha, don't come over here."

"What? Why not?" Miroku took a step closer and Kouga pushed his hands out further, shaking his head.

"Kouga, what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, taking another step forward.

"Well, of course, he doesn't want to die. Having a gun in your back isn't a fate he wants to share with his precious mutts." Kagome gasped as Naraku walked around up from behind Kouga, pointing the gun at the group gathered there. Kouga could hardly stand, his knees was shaking so bad. Kagara strode over to him in a heartbeat, completely ignoring Naraku at her boyfriend's distress.

"Oh honey." Kagara had gathered him in her arms and Naraku pointed the gun at the two of them, a sneer filling his face.

"How fucking romantic. My heart melts just seeing you guys so happy." He rolled his eyes and directed the firearm at Kagome and Inuyasha, "So who wants to die first? The big mouth?" He pointed the gun at Miroku, hesitating for a moment, then motioned the gun towards Sapphire, "Or the lying bitch?"

"Go to hell, Naraku! You're placed sucked anyway!" Sapphire bit out, as Sesshomaru grabbed her in his arms and covered her mouth. She looked utterly outraged, but that didn't matter. He definitely didn't want her to die.

"After the little stunt you pulled, I lost everything in a matter of hours. All of my employees quit, the health inspector immediately shut my place down, and we lost our liquor license...everything. You guys made me lose EVERYTHING."

"And you almost took everything from Kagome! It's fitting that you lose it all, you bastard!" Sango yelled out. She was trying to figure out something; anything to get them out of this situation.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Naraku cried, his face filled with rage.

**BANG! BANG!**

The sound of gun shots filled the air.

End Chapter 18


	19. The End

To Join Bands

19. The End

A/n: Yep, this is the last chapter folks! I love that I left you on an awesome cliffhanger! ^_^ This story is done! Thanks for going so far with me, guys! I love you forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! But a computer, of course.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Sango held her hand to her stomach, her knees buckling underneath her. She was shot. As she sank to the floor, she lifted her hand into view and realized slowly... there was a lot of crimson staining her outfit.

Too much crimson.

Kagome scrambled over to her, choking on her own sobs. Blood was seeping from the wounds near Sango's stomach and flowing slowly out onto the wooden floor below them. Sapphire's face filled with horror; she found that she was in so much shock she couldn't move.

All at once Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed forward and tackled Naraku to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. Inuyasha was the first to unleash a flurry of blows to the man's face and Miroku immediately followed suit. It took the security detail that was filling into the room to pull the two men off, but at the last minute, Kouga ran up, raining down blow after blow until another member of security had to yank him off.

"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha growled, as the burly man behind him held him back.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Miroku was filled with a rage that no one had ever seen in him before and even in her light headed state, Sango smiled painfully. Miroku's gaze fell on her and he moaned at the amount of blood coming out of her body, "No...Sango!" Tears began to stream down his cheeks, but the security guard held him still, refusing to let the sorrowful man go.

"No Sango, don't die. Please, please don't die." Kagome was doing her best to stanch the flow of blood with her own hands, but it wasn't working. Kagara walked over, almost calm in the situation, yanking off her shirt. She was standing there in front of everyone in her bra, but she didn't care, there were much more important things. She balled the shirt up and put it up against Sango's wound, instructing Kagome to hold on to it and apply pressure.

Kouga tried not to stare at the scars running up and down her back, but they were almost everywhere. Apparently, others noticed it too because the mixed looks of awe, horror and curiosity filled the faces of several of the guards standing there.

"Someone get a damn medic in here NOW!" Kagara cried loudly, pointing towards the door.

Sango could feel her body shutting down; her eyes getting heavy. She turned to Kagome and touched her face, leaving a bloody hand print, "I love you and Sapphire so much...all of you guys...Tell Miroku that he has made these few months the best days of my life..."

"NO! You tell him yourself! Don't you dare go to sleep, Sango!"

Sapphire had broken out of it and ran over to Sango, grabbing her other hand. She was sobbing and tears were running down her face, snot dripping, "Sango, you have to tell him yourself! Don't go, Sango..."

Kagome turned towards the men holding Miroku, the tears spilling down her cheeks, "Let him go! Let him talk to her!"

One guy looked at what was presumably his supervisor, who nodded and released Miroku. He stumbled over to Sango and reached for her, taking her gently into his arms and taking the balled up, bloody shirt from Kagome. He stroked Sango's hair with his free hand, and he realized that his hands were trembling.

"M-Miroku...I-" Sango began to cough and a trickle of blood flowed from her mouth, causing even more tears to flow from his eyes.

"Shhhhh...Don't try to talk, Sango. Don't worry, baby, you'll be okay. I'll make everything all right, ok? You just have to promise me to stay awake. We'll get through this."

Sango shook her head, and her eyes closed for a moment. She stopped moving all together and Miroku felt his heart fall in his stomach, "Sango? S-Sango?"

"Hmmm?" Sango opened her eyes slowly, her breathing labored.

"Shit, someone help her! Where is the damn paramedics?" Inuyasha couldn't help much since he was still being strong armed by a guy twice his size, but he was doing his best.

At that moment, a team burst through the door with a stretcher.

"M-Miroku...I-I love you...t-thank you so much...for...for...e-every..." And she went still all over again. Miroku buried his face in her hair, a mixture of screams and sobs racking his chest. She coughed again and he knew then, that Sango was fighting to stay alive.

"I love you too, ok? Baby, I love you so much. You absolutely can't die, alright? I love you, Sango." The paramedics slowly removed Sango from Miroku's body, staining his shirt even more as he pressed Kagara's blood-soaked garment on the wound. They almost had to pry him off of her, but they began working on her immediately as they set her gently on the stretcher.

Sapphire hugged Miroku, who sobbed into her shoulder, spreading the blood all over her clothes too. Kagome just stood there, crying her little heart out as Sango was hooked up to machines and bandaged. Sesshomaru could do nothing but stare at the floor and Inuyasha growled as he was still being held back.

"Sir, would you like to ride with her?" A paramedic asked Miroku and he nodded mutely, removing himself from Sapphire's arms. He wiped his eyes and walked bravely to the ambulance, immediately going to hold Sango's hands as the doors shut behind him. The ambulance rolled away as several police officers ran in with guns drawn.

"Is the assailant being restrained?" The cop asked and the supervisor security guard nodded, pointing to Naraku, who they had pinned to the floor and handcuffed. The cop smiled and gladly took the bastard away, telling him that he had the right to an attorney. Inuyasha flipped Naraku off as they led him past him and fought the urge to fight the man holding him.

Once the door shut behind the officers helping with the escort, the other cops began asking everyone questions. Kagara was given a new shirt and the girls sat there in blood and filth, answering questions.

**Hours Later**

After everyone had showered and changed, Kagara handled the PR nightmare that the attack was. Of course, everyone had heard the gun shots out in the audience and it was recorded, which made it even worse. Kagara explained it as a lighting effect gone bad, and told everyone that Sango had only been burned by the broken light bulb, not shot by a crazy club owner.

She was still on the phone when the group reached the hospital in the middle of the night. Sapphire tried not to bury her face in her sweater to wipe her tears. She and Kagome had been a blubbering mess the entire time, barely able to put on make-up because they were so worried about their best friend.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been forced to take drastic measure to get their girlfriends to clean themselves up. They needed to go to the hospital and sobbing every two seconds was not going to help with their progress.

Regardless, they all had finally gotten to the hospital intent to give Miroku a break. He hadn't slept since the incident, was still in his dirty clothes when they finally went into the hospital room. He looked up at them woefully as he sat in the chair, holding her hand. The steady beep of her heart monitor showed that she was doing as well as could be expected.

"How is she?" Sapphire asked, sitting down next to Miroku. She took his hand gently, patting it in sympathy. Kagome sat down next to her as did Kagara, who had finally gotten off of the phone. Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru sat up against the wall, watching Sango's chest move up and down.

At least she wasn't choking on her own blood anymore.

"They said if she pulls through tonight, she'll be okay."

"Oh good." Kagome reached over Sapphire and patted Miroku's knee, hoping to offer some comfort too, "You're very brave."

"I...I was terrified. Kagome, what if I lose her?" There were tears in his eyes and he looked down to prevent them from falling. Sapphire squeezed Miroku's hand, smiling softly.

"You won't lose her. Emeralds are strong."

Miroku looked up at Sapphire and nodded, a few stray tears tumbling down his cheeks, "Yeah...You're right."

"Of course she is. Sango will be fine." Kouga assured him, nodding resolutely. Everyone else nodded in agreement before turning their eyes back to Sango.

"I can't believe he shot her. I mean, I was sure he'd go after me or Sapphire."

"Sango drew his ire the most at the time. He was probably mad at all of us, but Sango was the most resolute. I'm sure he saw her as the most threat to him, at the time." Sesshomaru was looking out the window, as if he wasn't really talking to the rest of them.

Looks of confusion covered Sapphire, Miroku and Kagome's face, but Inuyasha crossed his arms, nodding in agreement with his brother, "Sango was going to get him. He saw it in her eyes. She was the closest one to him and you know, her dad taught those fighting classes in Japan. Don't think for a second that Sango wasn't trained to take him down."

"What? I...we never knew." Kagome looked down at her hands, ashamed she didn't know that about Sango.

"Yeah, I remember reading articles about it. Her parents were fighters before they died. Sango knows how to take someone out. Naraku saw that look in her eyes and immediately took her down. But he didn't expect the three of us to get over our shock so quickly either." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes regarding the rest of them coolly. Even in this situation, he was his usual self, it seemed.

"Wow...Who'd have thought?" Sapphire commented, watching her best friend lay out on the bed.

Kagome put her hand on Miroku's shoulder, "We brought you a change of clothes and some dinner. Go ahead and get cleaned up. We'll watch her." Miroku nodded as he got out of the chair slowly, walking towards Inuyasha who held out a dark blue duffle bag.

"T-Thank you." Miroku said, obviously still shaken.

Inuyasha nodded, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze, "We're here for you, man. Don't worry about it." Everyone watched as Miroku slowly made his way into the bathroom. They waited until they heard the shower come on before they all released a sigh, collectively.

"Well he be okay in there...alone?"

Inuyasha glared at Sapphire, surprised she could ask such a stupid question, "What? He's not hurt or anything."

"I think she's worried about how Miroku may handle the grief, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, in Sapphire's defense. Sapphire glared back at him and huffed, turning back to Sango. She stood up and took her hand, happy that she could feel a pulse. Sango was alive...

For now, at least.

"You think she'll make it through the night?"

"She'd better or we'll be planning two funerals." Kouga commented, sitting next to Kagara.

Inuyasha chuckled a little bit, amused. "Yeah, we'll totally have to kill Miroku; he'll be a pain in the ass otherwise."

"Well, the love of his life is in danger!" Kagome was offended the two men could talk about Miroku like that. They were supposed to be his friends!

"Kagome, you don't understand. Miroku gets nicer the sadder he gets. It's insane. Instead of facing whatever the hell is wrong, he goes and does stuff for other people, throws himself even harder into work...that type of thing. He gets so annoying because he's at your beck and call for anything. Seriously...Anything."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement with his brother, "Yeah, it's really bothersome. He hovers now, but when he's upset? Ugh."

"I hear you!" Came the voice from the bathroom and the entire room burst into giggles. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

**Three Days Later**

That beeping noise was really, really getting on Sango's nerves. It was irritating to say the least. For two days now, she had heard the incessant noise, always going; constant and never-ending. Sango wanted to yank the damn thing out of the wall, but couldn't seem to climb out of the darkness to shut it off.

On day two, she had heard Miroku's voice. It was a wonderful thing, hearing his voice cut through the blackness that covered her vision. She had tried to answer him; to greet him in some way, but no words would come out. The darkness wasn't going away.

Today, she was going to at least open her eyes. She had to, really. She was sick of sleeping and her body ached for something, some type of movement - anything really.

"Ughhhhhhhh..." Sango's eyes finally fluttered open and the light poured in, making her blink wearily. Ah, the light almost burned her. Sango wondered if she had become a vampire in the time she slept, because the sunlight flooding the room just hurt. There was no other way to describe it.

Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room. Sango looked up at the pure white ceiling, realizing slowly that she was in a hospital. She looked to her right and realized the beeping noise had come from a machine that was monitoring her heart rate. She looked to her left and found the person she'd wanted to see: Miroku. She smiled slowly as she watched him sleep. He was leaning forward, holding her hand even in his sleep. She looked down at her hand and willed the limb to move. It ached a bit, since she hadn't moved in God-knows-how-long and slowly but surely, her hand squeezed Miroku's hand tightly.

He continued to sleep soundly as she held fast to his hand. She laid there in silence, wondering if she could talk or where she had been hit. She remembered the searing pain of the bullets in her flesh, remembered falling to the ground and feeling the heat of her body seep out with her life force. She remembered seeing her life flash before her and her mother and father telling her that they weren't ready to see her again yet. They told her she had a while to live on and smiled warmly at her. They said how much they loved her and missed her, but that they would see her again later.

She wondered if her brain had made the whole thing up.

"That beeping was awfully annoying, wasn't it?" Sango's eyes opened wide as Sapphire came out of the bathroom, grinning hugely. Sango nodded and felt her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her best friend. She briefly wondered where Kagome and the others were, but could hardly speak past the thickness in her throat, an effect of her tears.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. I just heard you mumbling in your sleep when I went into the bathroom and surprise, surprise, you're awake! Welcome back, hon. We missed you." Sapphire came up on Sango's right side and hugged her carefully, hoping she didn't bump any of her friend's bruises.

Sango appreciated Sapphire's gentleness, but still grimaced a bit. God, it hurt to breathe!

"How long have I been out?" Sango realized her voice sounded terrible and Sapphire stood up once again, pouring Sango some water from the small fridge in the room. Sapphire dropped a straw into the cup and walked back to Sango's side, holding out the cup. She held the straw while Sango drank slowly, nodding when she felt that Sango should take a break.

"Three days. We actually thought you'd be out long, but you're a trooper. How do you feel?"

"Like hell."

"Well, dear, you were shot. What do you expect?"

Sango's eyes darkened at the mention of the incident and she watched Sapphire take a seat in the chair she had place on the other side of the bed, "Did they arrest him?"

"He's getting deported. Apparently, he was in this country illegally. So not only does he go back to Japan, but the American embassy is going to make sure he gets the severest punishment possible. You guys have a lot of fans in the home country that are absolutely outraged."

"So they know?"

"Well, of course not, Kagara took care of that PR nightmare the day it happened. But there are rumors and speculation and your fans are convinced of the truth, even though we can't confirm it."

Sango leaned back into the pillows, her head swimming. She knew they could say that someone made an attempt on her life, but leaving the media to its own devices was almost as bad as telling them the truth. She lifted her hand up to reach for the water cup on the stand beside her, but Sapphire shook her head and grabbed the cup, "Did I mention you were shot?"

"I'm not dead. I can hold a cup."

"You could've died, so no, you can't hold the cup."

Sango glared at Sapphire, who returned the look without even batting her eyelashes, "Sapphire-"

"Either let me hold it, or I'll let you die of thirst."

Sango sighed and leaned closer to the water and Sapphire, who stick out her tongue in triumph. It was great to be with her best friend again.

**That Afternoon**

Sapphire had opened the window to let some sunlight into Sango's room. Miroku had long since dropped his head on Sango's lap, still grasping her hand, and still very much asleep. Sango stroked his brown locks softly, flicking his tiny ponytail between her fingers before going back to caressing his hair softly.

She hummed to herself, as she looked out of the window. She had turned the TV on, but muted it in favor of the background noise all around her. That beeping noise was a steady constant, something that now she was glad for, and she could hear the sounds of cars in the hospital driveway below. She found herself staring off into space when Miroku's grasp on her hand tighten and he sat up with a loud yawn. His eyes were cloudy as they scanned the room and finally, they fell on her face.

"I was beginning to wonder which of us was actually hurt." Sango said, a watery smile filling her face. Miroku's eyes began to water and he sat up and hugged her tight, attempting to be gentle, but failing at it.

"Sango...I-"

"Hello to you too." Even Sango's voice was shaking, as she was over-come with the emotions in Miroku's face. He was seriously crying as he hugged her!

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Well, what else could I be?"

Miroku finally pulled away from her embrace to gently caress her faces with his fingers. He stared into her eyes, his tears slowing to only a few and Sango found a tear or two was slipping from the careful restraint she had tried to show.

"I'm just..." Miroku heard his voice tremble and shook his head, a shaky smile filling his face. He leaned forward and kissed Sango soundly, then pulled away to watch her face for a few moments. He gave her time to catch her breath, but then showered her with kisses all over again.

"M-Miroku! I'm fine! What if someone catches us?" Sango felt her face explode into a smile as Miroku smothered her with as many kisses as he could.

"I don't care."

"Well we do!" Kagome burst into the room, running over to the opposite side of Sango's bed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Kagara walked in behind her. Sapphire walked in last, munching happily on an apple.

"Kagome! Guys! What're you guys doing here?" Sango said, giggling as Miroku climbed up on the bed beside her and held his arm around her. She tried to fight the blush off of her cheeks, but was doing a very bad job of it.

"You should be asking them why they weren't here." Sapphire replied, plopping down on a chair. She grinned and went back to eating her snack.

"We were on a talk show this morning, telling everyone about the 'accident' that happened to you." Kagome sat down in a chair as well, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both leaned against the wall. The two brothers stood quietly allowing Kagome to explain for them. "Kagara thought it best that we go on the show and tell them what happened and how you were doing."

"Yeah, Sapphire was telling me that we're not telling people what really happened." Sango said, her gaze flickering to Kagara. Her band manager nodded but didn't comment.

"All of your fans send their love. They want you to get better as soon as possible!" Kagome smiled, handing her phone to Sango. There, on Kagome's tiny cell phone screen, was Sango's Facebook page. And it was positively blown up. Sango glanced briefly over a few of the well wishes on her page before handing the phone back to her.

"...I should probably work on a thank you song, huh?"

"That would be best," Kagara stood, finally speaking up. She strode over to Sango's bed and patted her leg, "But I want you to get better first; you guys have a performance coming up as soon as you're recovered."

Sango frowned, trying not to be angry with Kagara. Was she honestly still trying to get payment for that carpet? "Kagara, you know, we could pay you in cash for the carpet-"

"The carpet? What on Earth are you talking about, silly girl? You guys paid off that carpet cleaning bill a while ago. I need you guys for something else."

"Well, what is it?"

Kagara held up her hand to showcase the huge rock glistening on her finger in the sunlight, "My wedding, of course."

Sango looked around the room at the bright smiles on all her friends' faces, including Kouga and Kagara, who were positively beaming. Sango returned their smiles and nodded in Kagara's direction "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**End Chapter 19**


	20. Epilogue

To Join Bands

By: Sailorjj07

20. Epilogue

A/n: Hey yall! This is it! This is the very end of this story! I can rest easy knowing that this story is absolutely finished, and go to work on some of my others. This chapter will be short, as mostly everything else has been wrapped up. Don't forget me, ok? Check out some of my other fics!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

The wide oak trees provided a beautiful shaded area in the wide yard that seemed almost endless. Pure white was scattered about everywhere: tied to the grey folding chairs in ribbons, hanging down from the beautiful oak trees and wrapped around a beautiful wooden oak arch. The guests wore various creams and grays, anything to keep the focus off of them and onto the lady of the hour. There was a soft murmur among the crowd that ended the second a man in a plain business suit with a red tie, stood in front of the crowd with a bible in his hand. Slowly, Kouga came out with his hair tied back neatly and his fingers laced nervously behind his back. He wore a completely black suit, with a red dress shirt underneath that accented the red studs in his ear and a silk black tie. He wore half gloves on his hands and even those, were dyed the crimson color.

Softly, an orchestra began to play and Kouga swallowed nervously.

How else does a man feel when his wedding begins?

The full-orchestra struck up a lovely melody, one that was oddly familiar but not so much. Kouga wondered in the back of his mind who had picked the song. He shook his head and tried to focus as Inuyasha strode down the aisle with Kagome on his arm. She wore a delightful red dress that stopped at her knees and flared out with a pretty petticoat. She wore a black ribbon tied around her neck as a choker and another ribbon, a red one this time, in her hair. It was fashion to look like a cute bow. Inuyasha's black suit was plain, but almost exactly like Kouga's. He too had tied his hair back for the ceremony and...Dyed his hair black? Kouga blinked to see Inuyasha with his natural hair color and no golden contacts. Purple eyes caught his gaze and he smirked before parting with Kagome and nudge Kouga's arm.

"It's rude to stare." He murmured, turning to watch Miroku and Sango. Sango's wore crimson suit with a short sleeve button-up jacket and cute capris. She wore flats as it would be impossible to wear heels with her slowly healing injuries. Of course, she wasn't doing too bad, but no had wanted to risk popping any stitches tonight. Miroku matched his other groomsmen, with a single red stud gleaming in his ear. His gloves were black and were half gloves, like Kouga's, whereas Inuyasha was wearing full gloves.

He and Sango parted slowly and a chair had been placed next to a tree, in case the standing got too much for her. The diamond on her left hand gleamed in the light. Of course, it was only an engagement ring, but after what happened, Miroku had yelled at her about how he wasn't planning on waiting much longer. She laughed to herself and realized that Sesshomaru and Sapphire were already half way down the aisle.

Sapphire's red dress was a knee-length skirt and top set, with cute wrist length gloves. She wore a tiny hat that was pinned at an angle to her hair. She smiled widely as she walked down the aisle with Sesshomaru, who was stoic faced as usual. He decided to leave his hair bleached and his golden eyes, since his brother had gone natural for the wedding. And was the point of him dying his hair? The bleach was surely enough damage on its own. Sesshomaru's hair hung straight down his back and he was sure he saw one lady swoon as he walked by. How odd.

Sesshomaru led Sapphire to her place than walked over to stand with the rest of the men. Finally, everyone turned as the cadence began, and the entire audience stood, as the bride made her way down the aisle. Kagara's wedding dress was fairly conservative and utterly classic. The straps of the dress hung just a little off her shoulders, while a pattern was embroidered into the dress from top to bottom. The back of the dress was lace with delicate buttons and her train was pretty short. Her hair, on the other hand was intricate. Kagara's hair had been woven with crimson ribbons in a beautiful up-do complete with a bright red flower at the crown. There was no veil to cover her vision; Kagara didn't want it.

"Wooow", Miroku blinked, actually surprised at how pretty Kagara looked. Kouga nodded and swallowed nervously again, as Kagara finally made her way to him. She reached out and they held hands, and the rest of the ceremony began.

**At the Reception**

"You guys aren't going to sing for us?" Kagara asked, glancing between the members of her party. They all looked at her with odd looks on their faces, as if she had expected them to sing.

"Why would we sing at your wedding, Kagara? We're in it." Sango commented, grinning at Kagara. She smiled back and nodded, knowing that answer to be good enough.

"Well, that and we couldn't perform without Sango anyway. We want our gem to be in tip-top shape before we get on a stage again." Sapphire replied, patting Sango on the back softly.

"And what about you guys?" Kagara turned to Canine Heritage with her eyebrow lifted.

"Well...that is, umm... Like Sango said, we're in the wedding." Miroku added, looking around nervously. Kagara had a terrible temper when she wanted to.

"No one asked us to?" Inuyasha chimed in, attempting to save his best friend. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles and Inuyasha scratched his head sheepishly.

"I think what he means to say is that we were all worried we'd get too emotional. It's not every day our manager gets married!" Kagome cried, before spooning mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Kagara shrugged, not looking the least bit offended, "Yeah that makes sense."

Kouga grinned and grabbed his new wife's hand, pulling her up out of her chair, "Enough talk, people! Let's go tear up the dance floor!" Kagara giggled loudly as her new husband drug her out to the floor where most of the guests had been dancing. Sapphire and Kagome followed suit, pulling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along while Sango and Miroku stayed at the table.

"How are you feeling, my soon-to-be bride?" Miroku asked, leaning in closely so he could hear her talk. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and stared into her green eyes.

"Happy. Really, really happy."

"Well, you know, you're next, so get ready-"

"Just kiss me and shut up, will you? I don't even want to think about our plans at all."

Miroku happily obliged his fiancée while the happy feelings of love were spread and shared between them.

THE END


End file.
